Dead in Forks
by virginalvampire
Summary: Bella Swan was beginning to accept the fact that her senior year would not be any different than the last three years she'd spent at Forks High, until new guy Edward Cullen shows up. After a short encounter Bella begins to hope that this year may be great after all...and then the world goes to shit. Typical. Rated M for later chaps. BPOV/OOC/AU - ON MINI HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

A/N: This will be a little long but please read! So right now I'm coming to a close on RSA very soon! My first fanfic ever. I'll be updating that daily still, and this story will have no impact on that. My second story WINKIAW, will continued to be updated regularly, sometimes daily and at others every other day. The idea for this came out of a dream. I had a dream that I was at a skate park with my little brother and well, yeah, you'll see. I figured I'd throw our beloved Twilight characters into the world of my dream. I hope you like it. :)

So far, today had been a shitty day. It definitely made my top ten 'worst days' list for sure. I don't know why I expected today to be any different. Oh, right. It was senior year, that's why. I had gone to school today thinking that everything would be amazing and exciting and I'd feel the senior spirit. None of that happened. I met up with Angela and Rose at our lockers just like every other first day of school I'd had here.

I moved here; here being rain ridden Forks, Washington, right before my freshman year of high school. My parents had gotten a divorce when I was ten and I'd chosen to go and stay with my mom in Phoenix when she decided that she needed to move. I knew it broke my father's heart, but it had nothing to do with him. I had to get away from Forks. I spent the next four years basically taking care of my mother when she came home from drinking or fucking some random guy. It got so bad that she didn't even get up for school with me anymore. I had to sign her name on every field trip slip, dress myself for school every day, and make up stupid excuses for why she never showed at parent-teacher conferences.

I was finally fed up with it and didn't want to spend high school being the parent. I wanted to be the kid. I wanted to be taken care of. I wanted to be the one making bad decisions for once in my life. I told my Dad that I wanted to move back and he was ecstatic. So I did and made instant friends with Angela Weber. She was the sweetest girl I'd ever met and it was insanely hard not to like her. She made me feel welcome too, which was a big difference from how everyone else made me feel.

I was the town gossip. I was Chief Swan's mysterious child that no one seemed to remember; returned from the land of the ex-wife to be with him again. I ignored the stares and the snickers about my Dad and the then very pregnant Sue Clearwater and went about my day. By the time the end of the day rolled around I was done with everyone's shit. I remembered clearly how I met my now best friend Rosalie Hale.

"_Hey Swan Lake. Why so glum? Hasn't anyone thrown you some crumbs today?"_

"_Fuck off," Was my brilliant retort. I earned a nice shove against the lockers for that one. "What the fuck did you just say to me Baby Swan?" Rose seethed at me and I was momentarily stunned. She was the prettiest girl I'd ever seen and I had to take a moment to check my sexual orientation. She was hot, but I decided to stay strictly dickly. It was a close call, though._

_Fed up with everyone and kind of jealous of her perfectness I shoved her back and had her up against the lockers this time. "I said, 'Fuck off' and I'm pretty sure I didn't stutter." Instead of being pissed like I anticipated, she snorted out a laugh. "Holy shit, Bella, I like you!"_

And that was how the most important friendship of my life was born.

My trip down memory lane was interrupted by Mike Newton's slimy hand on my shoulder. "Hey Bella. Do you wanna sit with me at lunch today?" Seriously get a fucking grip man. He had asked me this same question every day for the last three years. My reply was always and would always be no. "Sorry Mike. Sitting with the girls today." He frowned. "You always sit with them." _Yeah cause I like them_. But I didn't say it out loud. Mike was your typical annoying hormonal teenage boy, but he was always sweet to me and I didn't feel right being a bitch to him. "I know." I shrugged and left my AP Lit class as soon as the bell rang. Why the fuck was he even in that class? I hope he flunked in the first week.

I met up with Rose and Angela at our table. Rose and Angela were different in every possible way and I had a feeling they wouldn't be friends if it wasn't for me. Rosalie was gorgeous, confident, and extremely popular; even though she didn't try to be and didn't want to be. She'd much rather be an outcast but everyone just fawned over her and wanted her attention like a crack addict wanted their next hit. Angela was the minister's daughter and everyone basically had two thoughts about her; goody two shoes and prude. Neither of which she was, but that didn't matter to the population of Forks High. She was sweet and incredibly smart and also one of the best friends anyone could ever ask for. She never judged and always listened. I took great pride in bringing our group together, because we were so fucking awesome.

I of course, was Chief Swan's only daughter, who came from a loser Mom to crash my Dad's happy do over family with Sue. My Dad and Sue didn't see it that way. I was welcomed home with open arms and love and that's all that mattered to me. At the end of my first summer back, they got married and Sue asked me to call her Mom. My home life was amazing with them so Forks High could talk all they wanted. It'd been three years; you'd think they'd get the fuck over it, but no. Because this is Forks, the town where nothing ever fucking happens.

"So, how has your first day been?" Angela asked Rose and I. "Fucking sucks so far." Rose and I said at the exact same time and burst into a fit of giggles. Angela smiled and shook her head at us. "What about you Angie?" I asked, hoping it was going good for at least one of us. "It's been okay." She blushed. "Are you blushing Angela?" Rose exclaimed. "Details. Now." Angela bit her lip, and knowing Rose wouldn't drop this, sighed and confessed. "It's Ben. He said I looked beautiful today." I smiled and Rose snorted. I elbowed her and gave her a glare. "What?" She asked defensively. "He needs to up his game already. What's he waiting for?" I rolled my eyes at my best friend. "He's probably just shy." Angela nodded in agreement. "Yeah he is. I just wish he'd ask me out already." She looked so sad that my heart clenched for her. Angela had never had a boyfriend, and Ben was a really nice guy; very shy and kind of scared of the female population, but nice.

Rose stood up and walked straight toward Ben's table. Angela screamed out in a panicked voice, "Rose! No!" But Rose was on a mission, I could tell. She raised her hand above her head and waved off Angela's protests. She walked up to Ben and his eyes widened. I'm pretty sure he gulped. She whispered in his ear and when she stood up he nodded. Rose made her way back toward our table, looking like a goddess in a pair of black skinny jeans and a tied at the waste vintage t-shirt. Her face was frozen in a triumphant grin as she sat back down at our table, winking conspiratorially at Angela.

"What did you do?" Angela shrieked. "You'll see." Rose said simply as she waggled her eyebrows. I choked out a laugh and gave Angela an apologetic smile when she narrowed her eyes at me. Ben rose from his table, looking about ready to throw up as he made his way toward us. "OH MY GOD HE'S COMING OVER HERE!" Angela whispered, grabbing my hand. "Act natural Angie." I said quietly. She took a deep breath and composed herself.

Rose was all smiles as Ben stuttered out an invitation for a date. Angela nodded shyly and he told her he'd call her. "You're welcome." Rose said smugly while Angela mouthed a thank you at her. She winked. The bell rang and I had to go to Biology, my least favorite class. "I'll see you guys later." I muttered to my friends as I made my way through the throng of students and exited the cafeteria.

I got to class before anyone else and snagged the coveted back row table. I hoped whoever sat next to me wasn't a dumbass. I knew Mr. Banner and he'd assign that person to be my lab partner for the semester. I watched in horror as Mike Newton entered the classroom and zeroed in on my location. But I didn't pay him much attention, because following in behind him was the most beautiful boy I'd ever seen in my entire life. was seriously just…wow. I…had no words, truly. Well, maybe a few. _Adonis_. _Greek God_. _Model_. _Too-fucking-perfect_. I'd never seen a boy like that in Forks or Phoenix for that matter. His beauty made him otherworldly. His emerald eyes met mine and he smiled. My breath caught in my throat and I tried to smile back, I'm sure it looked like I was hyperventilating or something. He cocked his head slightly and I put more effort into my smile. A gorgeous boy like that smiles at you, you'd better smile right the fuck back.

He kept his gaze trained on me as he searched for a seat and I allowed myself the chance to ogle him. He was tall, really tall, definitely over six feet. He was lean, but buy the size of the biceps that his poor t-shirt was straining over, I could tell he worked out. His hair was the oddest color I'd ever seen. I couldn't figure out a color to call it. It was brown…but not brown. It was red…but not red. Plus it looked like there were speckles of gold throughout the unruly mane. If I had to put a name to it, I'd call it bronze. Kind of like a brand new penny, sitting in the sun. Taking advantage of the fact that he was still looking at me, I chanced a glance at his eyes. They were the prettiest shade of green I'd ever seen. They reminded me of summer, bright green trees surrounded by warmth.

His face fell suddenly and I wondered why. "Hey B!" Fuck. _That's why_. Newton was trying to stake his claim. There was no way in hell I was letting Beautiful Boy think that I was unavailable because of this dipshit. I looked at him and pleaded with my eyes. _Save me_. He winked and made his way toward us. Thank God! He understood. Obviously Mr. Fucking Perfect wasn't just a pretty face, he was smart too. Don't swoon Swan! Act natural.

"Uh, hey." He addressed Mike. "I'm Edward Cullen." Mike looked at him skeptically and held out his hand. "Mike." Edward smiled and looked at me. I nodded, _yes save me. _"So not to be a dick, but this is my seat." Mike frowned. "No it isn't, it's the first day." He challenged, but Edward was ready. "Yeah I know. I'm new. I don't want to be in the front, and this beautiful girl offered to be my partner for the semester, we kind of hit it off at lunch." Did Beautiful Boy just call _me_ beautiful? Holy shit! He raised his eyebrows at Mike. "Know what I mean bro?" Mike's eyebrows shot into his hairline and he looked from Edward to me and back again. He scowled and muttered something that sounded like whatever and made his way toward Jessica Stanley's table.

Once he was out of ear shot I relaxed and thanked my savior. "Oh my God, thank you so much. I could not handle his rancid breath all year long." Beautiful Boy laughed and it was an amazing sound. "What's your name?" He asked, and now that I wasn't freaking out over Mike, I noticed his voice was like velvet, smooth and silky. _Answer Bella_! "Bella. Nice to meet you Edward." I gave him a grin and held out my hand. He took it but instead of shaking it, he kissed it. I gasped as an electric shock shot right up my arm. I felt my face heat with my traitor blush and he smiled at me. "It's very nice to meet you Bella." _Damn he's good_.

Okay maybe senior year wouldn't be _so bad_. As long as Edward Cullen was my lab partner of course.

-XXX-

Edward and I got our simple assignment done in record time and spent the rest of the hour talking. I learned that he'd just moved here with his parents, Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Carlisle had gotten the job of Chief Surgeon which was pretty fucking cool. His Mom was an interior decorator, which I thought was interesting. I told him about my Dad and Sue and Seth, my little three year old brother. I cracked a joke about both of our Dads being Chiefs. He scrunched up his nose adorably, probably because my joke sucked, but was polite and laughed anyway. It was so easy talking to Edward. I'd had boyfriends before that I hadn't talked to as much as I talked to him and I'd only known him for an hour. It was a nice change. A boy who was interested in what was coming out of my mouth instead of trying to put something in it.

Biology was over too quickly and I said goodbye to Edward, not really wanting to. I got home in record time, ready to take a nice hot shower and peel the smell of high school off of me. It smelled like hormones, weed, and desperation. I let the water wash over me and take away the stress of my day. Edward had taken away a lot of it just by talking to me. I barely knew the kid and knew that I'd really like him. I could see him joining the ranks of my best friends, but if I was being truthful I wanted him to join the ranks of boyfriend. _Slow down Swan_. I mentally berated myself. As I stepped out of the shower I looked in the mirror and frowned. There's no way Edward would ever go for me. For all intents and purposes I was a plain Jane. I had pale ghostly colored skin, mud colored brown eyes, and I was skinny. Not in the 'wow hot body skinny'. I was just skinny. I had no voluptuous curves. I didn't have a huge rack; I had my modest B cup boobs. My ass was probably my best 'sexual feature'. It was round, firm, and not ginormous; so I guessed it was okay.

I sighed; knowing a boy like that would never date a girl like me. I emerged from the bathroom and made my way down the hall to my room. I opened my door and let out a horrific scream. All of my clothes were strewn across my bed, but that wasn't the horrible part. There was paint on everything. "Dad!" I screamed out like I was being raped or something and he came charging into my room. "What Bells? What's wrong?" He took one look around my room and sighed heavily. "I'm sorry honey. I didn't know he'd gotten into your stuff again." I glared at my father and stormed downstairs. I was going to kill him when I found him! I walked into the kitchen and saw him painting a picture. Oh, now he wants to use paper!

"Seth!" I yelled and Sue turned around from her spot at the stove, startled.

"BEWWY!" He shouted and launched himself into my arms. "I drewed you a pitcha! Wanna see?" He handed me the paper and it was a picture of two stick figures holding hands with hearts all around them. "Dats me." He pointed to the smaller stick figure. "Dats you." He pointed to the taller of the two. "And dose are hearts cause I wuv you!" He giggled and kissed my cheek. Fuck. I couldn't be mad at him. "I love it baby." I cooed and put him back into his booster seat. "But you need to make sure you only use your paints on paper okay?" He looked confused for a second but nodded.

Sue came up behind me and gave me a hug. I relaxed instantly. She was so motherly and it was still kind of weird to have someone care so much. "What happened honey?" I sighed and answered quietly. "He ruined all of my clothes with paint, Mom." She gasped and looked at my Dad. He nodded solemnly. "I'm so sorry baby. We'll replace it all okay?" I nodded and she gave me a kiss on the cheek. "I think he just misses you and is acting out. I'm not making excuses for him but I think that's why he's doing this stuff." She was right. I didn't really spend much time with him over the summer, instead drinking with Rose and shopping for books with Angela.

"I'll take him out tonight after dinner. Maybe to Wipe Out." Wipe Out was an indoor skate park a few blocks away from school. Seth may only be three, but the boy could skate better than I could walk. "That's wonderful Bella, he'll love it!"

-XXX-

I watched my younger brother with a smile on my face. Seth's cute chubby cheeks and bright smile could usually make any shitty day a lot better, even if he was part of the drama.

"Bewwa, look!" I watched as he tried to kick flip his skateboard and jumped up when he practically fell on his face. I rushed over, expecting to find him bawling his eyes out, and fully prepared for my Dad and Sue to kill me. He was giggling as I stood over him. "Oopsie." I loved the kid. I mean, he was a pain in the ass, but what three year old wasn't? "Be careful, okay buddy?" I ruffled his hair and he nodded. We had the same deep brown eyes as my Dad but that's pretty much where our resemblance stopped. I had my mahogany hair and fair skin. Seth had jet black hair and a slightly darker complexion thanks to Sue. I was kind of jealous of his perfect skin tone. He was adorable. I made my way back over to the bench and looked around. I kind of hated this place. It was a run down all concrete skate park. I couldn't bear to be here during the day when all of the stoners and Ryan Sheckler wannabes were around. But my little brother loved to skate, so I used Mike Newton's crush on me to get the key for after hours. I knew it was kind of a bitchy thing to do, but it made Seth happy so I didn't really care much.

"Bewwa you try it?" He smiled at me sweetly, and since I could deny him nothing, Bella Swan, Queen Klutz got on a skateboard. I rode around for a few minutes and actually hadn't fallen yet. Seth squealed and giggled, loving that I was having fun. I made the mistake of going up onto one of those box thingies, you know, the ones with four little ramps that lead to a flat surface. I tried to stop myself at the top but my klutz tendencies kicked in and I flew down the opposite side, flying off the skateboard and hitting my elbow. _Fuck_! That hurt.

"Bewwa! You otay?" My little brother's scared voice brought me back from my pain induced haze. "Yeah baby, I'm okay. Stay there alright? I have to find your board." He nodded and sat on a rail like the good little boy he always was when he was nervous. I looked around trying to find where the board had gone. I saw it in the corner near one of the emergency exits. _Gotcha bitch_! I went to reach for the board when I heard a squeak. I'm kind of afraid of rats. Okay, I'm kind of petrified of them, but they're fucking creepy. I shrieked in fear and jumped back. "I'm scared Bewwy! I wanna go home!" I turned around to face my brother and told him it was just a mouse and it was okay. But looking around the park now, it did seem a little eerie.

"Okay fucker, move so I can get my skateboard." I was having a fucking showdown with a mouse. I don't even think the little thing could qualify as a rat. Pft, not scared anymore. Move, bitch, get out the way. _Never again_. Thank God I didn't say that out loud. I think I'd be embarrassed even in just the company of a toddler. I moved for the skateboard and it hissed at me. Alright, I'm not sure if a mouse can fucking hiss, but I'm pretty sure it did. Or I was subconsciously making up excuses because I am a pussy. Either way, I didn't want to go near the thing. I reached over toward the door and opened it slightly and it scurried through. "Thank God." I muttered and tried to close the door but it wouldn't budge. "What the fuck?" I yanked harder and someone came crashing into me. I noticed the Star Wars tee and sighed. "Mike what are you doing here?" He didn't answer right away so I shot him a bitchy look. That look probably lasted half a second until I registered what I was seeing.

It was Mike Newton but he looked…well…dead. Decaying. Disgusting. "Mike are you okay?" Stupid fucking question. He groaned and grabbed at my tits. _Seriously_? "Mike I'm not in the mood to play horny zombie with you, but nice trick. Where's Tyler?" If Mike was being a dick, Tyler was around here somewhere. He groaned and tried to grab me again. "Seriously Mike, back the fuck off." I yanked at his hand to remove it from my body and…removed his hand from his body. _What the fuck_?

I'm pretty sure I screamed bloody murder at that point and tried to scramble away. I couldn't get out of his grasp and I had no idea what the fuck was happening. A thought occurred to me suddenly, Seth! Keep him safe. "Seth baby, I need to help Mike with something, stay here and don't move, okay?" He bit his lip and nodded. He was a perceptive little fucker and I'm sure he knew something wasn't right. My fears were confirmed when I watched him make his way toward the office and shut the door behind him. Good boy. Why didn't I think of that? _Oh right, because I had a decaying horny Mike Newton attached to me._

I pushed him toward the exit and we tumbled out. I let out a grunt as we hit the ground. At least this way I was on top of him and had the upper hand. I punched him in the face and gasped in horror when his skin came off at impact. _Oh my fucking God, this is not happening to me_! I looked around for some kind of weapon and saw a janitor's cart. I grabbed a rake and made my way toward Mike. He was trying to get up using his one good hand and looked seriously ridiculous. Once standing I knew without a doubt this was not the sweet, admittedly somewhat perverted boy who had been trying to nail me since my first day at Forks High.

Was he seriously a fucking zombie? He was approaching me now, walking weird. It was like he had no real control over his limbs but wanted me so desperately he'd take whatever he could get. I thought back to all of the zombie shit I'd seen over the years. Most recently I'd been addicted to The Walking Dead, so I went with that. I would've felt a lot cooler with a gun and a cowboy hat, but I channeled my inner Rick anyway. "Sorry Mike." I said it quietly before I let out a serious warrior cry as I stabbed him directly in the neck with the rake. It made a disgusting sound, like when you rip a turkey leg off at Thanksgiving. _Wow never eating Turkey again_. Mike let out a weird moan/groan combo and fell backwards. Well, he looked dead…or deader...no that's not a word is it? He was no longer trying to eat me so I decided it didn't fucking matter if it was a word or not.

I finally noticed my surroundings and felt a rush of dread wash over me. I heard screaming and moaning but it was definitely not the 'Fuck me now!' screaming you'd normally here amongst the Forks hormonal youth. It was definitely more of the 'Oh my fucking God are you a zombie? Please don't eat me!' variety that I'd just been sporting with Mike. I tried to find the source of the noise and spotted the decayed corpse of Tyler Crowley attacking a girl against her car. Jesus Chris, could they seriously do nothing alone? They even had to be weirdo freak zombie thingies and attack unsuspecting girls together?

I removed the rake from Mike's throat and gagged at the sound and smell that almost overpowered me. I made my way toward Tyler and his snack but didn't hesitate this time. I jammed the rake through his neck from behind and watched in triumph as he fell backwards to the ground with a loud thud and gurgle. I looked at the girl to see if I knew her and instantly recognized her as Jessica Stanley. Queen of the Bitches at Forks High, Jessica was probably on the top of my list of People I May Kill One Day. And I just saved her life. Great.

_Don't be a bitch. Don't be a bitch. Don't be a bitch_.

"Um, Jessica, are you okay?" I asked uncertainly. There, I wasn't being a bitch. But this was super awkward. What did you say to the girl you secretly hated and who not-so-secretly hated you after you saved her from a near fatal zombie attack? Exactly!

"Bella?" She asked and I nodded. "I…I-I don't know." She stuttered and wobbled. I rushed forward to catch her before she fell. She hugged me and began crying. "Thank you so much. I don't know what happened. Tyler was being really handsy but I was kind of excited you know? Finally the boy made a move. But then he bit me and it hurt really fucking bad so I told him to stop and he wouldn't! He wouldn't stop Bella!"

I removed myself gently from Jessica's grasp and took a few steps back. "Bella? Don't leave me, please. I'm scared. Are they like…what the fuck is going on? He looks like a corpse! They're not…this isn't…Bella…there's no fucking way Tyler Crowley was a zombie." I nodded because I was too busy thinking about what she had said to form a coherent response. She said he bit her. I knew from all of my zombie expertise that she would turn too, but I wasn't sure how soon. It always varied from each comic book I'd read, and movie I'd seen. I wasn't going to find out. I began backing away faster, trying to put some distance between us.

"You are not going to leave me here stranded Bella Swan! You are nothing and I am everything! I actually need to show up for school tomorrow, because everyone would miss me if I didn't! Give me your car keys now!" I shook my head. No fucking way. "Give me them now Bella!" I found my voice and shouted back. "No! My little brother is inside Wipe Out! I am not leaving him and I stranded so you can be home tonight in time to stuff your bra for tomorrow." Her eyes widened and she gasped. "And you're pretty stupid for thinking of nothing else except how to make yourself look like a whore for school tomorrow after just being attacked by a walking dead classmate!"

"How dare you! I don't give a shit about you or your little half-brother. He's an idiot just like the rest of the kids on the rez where your step mommy came from. Maybe the Chief should've picked locally." I felt rage surge inside of me. Who the fuck did she think she was to say shit like that? Sue was amazing and she moved up to Forks and left her family behind to be with my Dad after the divorce. She was amazing for him, is amazing for him.

"Fuck you Jess! You can't be pissed at me or my Dad because he didn't want your silicone infested mother. He wouldn't have picked her _ever_, Sue or no Sue. So get the fuck over it. You don't get to claim you're the Police Chief's step daughter. Big fucking deal. Your Dad will forever be the loser who got thrown in jail for robbing a bank." I seethed the words at her and watched as her face transformed from pissed to primal rage. Her eyes became blood red and she lunged at me.

She spoke no more words, instead expressing herself in moans, groans and animalistic growls. I knew she was beginning the change and I relished in the thought of killing her. I was never a very violent person, but if backed into a corner I could hold my own. Jessica Stanley had starred in a few beat down fantasies over the years and now I'd bring them to life. I punched her off of me and got up quickly. The rake wouldn't get out of Tyler's fucking neck so I was left weaponless. She got up, moving faster than Mike and Tyler, which I assumed was because it was early in her transformation and she wasn't as far in her decay process.

She lunged again and we landed with a loud thud. "Get the fuck off me!" I screamed out hoping someone would hear me. I tried pushing her off of me but she was too strong. Way stronger than any seventeen year old bra stuffer should be. She was growling and groaning, trying to nip at my flesh. I thought of Seth and how he was all alone, sitting in the empty skate park. If this was happening to everyone…fuck. What if they got him? What if they turned him? What if I got him? What if I attacked my own little brother? The thought was too much to bear. Was Dad okay? Sue? Was this all over town or just here? I didn't have time to think of anything else because Jessica's hands wrapped around my throat. I could feel her ragged breath on my neck as she descended, ready to strike.

My last thought was _I'm sorry _and I closed my eyes. I snapped them back open when I felt the loss of Jessica's body as it was propelled off of mine. I watched in fascination as someone took a baseball bat and swung it skillfully. The bat connected and Jessica's head flew from her body. Holy shit! Zombie kill of the day! I love Woody Harrelson. _Focus Bella_! Right.

My breath caught as the stranger turned and faced me. _Edward fucking Cullen_.

A/N: Soo…what do you guys think? Please let me know. I have a couple of chapters written so I'll post every couple of days, but after that it'll probably be more along the lines of weekly since these chapters will always be this long. Thanks for reading, xo.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. But I do own an iPhone with an awesome notepad app that allows me to write down these crazy things as soon as I wake up so I don't forget them..

A/N: Didn't have time to edit...I'll fix any mistakes later. xox

"Edward?" I breathed. "W-what are you doing here?"

He reached down to help me up and I grabbed his hand. He yanked me up off of the pavement and pulled me close to him. He gave me the best hug of my life; pulling my body against his in a crushing embrace while I clung to him. After what seemed like hours but was only seconds Edward pushed me back gently; we untangled ourselves from each other and he grabbed my face in his hands. "Are you okay?"

"I-I no. My little brother is inside Wipe Out all alone right now." The words came out choked while I tried not to cry. I could not be weak right now; not when Seth needed me so badly. Edward looked toward the building and nodded. "Right. Come on." He started pulling me toward the building and I had to jog a bit to keep up with his pace. The boy had really long fucking legs.

We reached the door and Edward motioned for me to be quiet. Even in this seriously fucked up situation I took a moment to enjoy how his finger brushed against his lips as they puckered while he shh'd. He opened the door slowly and peeked inside. He waved for me to follow and I tried to stay as quiet as possible. What if they got in? What if they were eating my little brother alive? A whimper escaped my lips at the thought and Edward shushed me. "What's your brother's name again? Seth right?" I nodded and Edward sat me down on a bench against the wall. It was covered by shadows and I felt instantly terrified. "Stay here. I'll be right back. Do not make a sound Bella." I shook my head frantically. "No, please don't leave me here alone!" He put his hand over my mouth and for a brief second I relished in the contact of his skin against my lips. "You need to stay here so I can get Seth safely. I promise I'll come right back to you, okay?" I looked directly into his eyes and saw nothing but truth and fierce determination. "Okay. Please hurry." I whispered and he gave me a small crooked grin.

I watched as he slowly made his way across the park, always aware of his surroundings. He made it to the office door quickly and opened it slowly just like the front door. He peeked in and then slipped through the small opening. I relaxed a bit. Edward would get Seth and then we'd get the fuck out of here. I needed to get home. I needed to get Seth back to our parents. I heard a gargling noise and stopped breathing. I stayed stone still while my eyes moved around the park. About thirty feet away, crossing one of the half pipes was a disgusting zombie. It looked like he was wearing a janitor's uniform. I watched in horror as the office door began to open. I saw a flash of bronze hair before it ducked back behind the door frame.

I heard a little whimper and knew it was Seth. I wanted to cry out and tell him that I was here and it'd all be okay, but I stayed silent like Edward told me. I trusted him to get my brother out safely. He opened the door again and I saw him standing there, skateboard in hand. I didn't see Seth. Edward probably had him hide. "Are there more?" He mouthed and I shook my head holding up one finger. "Only one." I mouthed back. He nodded and took a deep breath. I watched as he made his way toward the zombie. The second the zombie knew of Edward's presence it flipped the fuck out. It began thrashing its arms out in front of it, as if that would bring Edward straight to him.

Edward began running straight toward the monster, never slowing at all. As he got closer, he pulled the skateboard back. Once in range he swung the skateboard and knocked the zombie's head right off its shoulders. Is it fucked up that I found this extremely sexy?

I watched my little brother emerge from the office, his face stained with tears and snot covering his shirt. "Ewar! Ewar! Where's my Bewwa?" He cried and my heart broke. I found my voice and called to him. "Seth! I'm right here baby. Come here." He turned toward the sound of my voice and bolted over to me. I wrapped him in a tight hug and he cried into my chest. Edward approached slowly and sat down beside me on the bench. "We need to get moving." He whispered and I nodded in agreement. I placed Seth on my hip and kept his head pressed against me. "We're going now baby. I need you to hold on tight and don't look okay?" He nodded and whimpered against my neck.

"We're going to take my car; it's faster and more reliable than that beat up truck I saw you get out of earlier." I scowled at him but he was right so I didn't argue. "Stay close to me, do not stop for anything, got it? You can't save anyone. Everyone has to save themselves." His voice was hard and I wondered what he'd already been through tonight. "Trust no one. They could already be infected." He took my hand. "Most importantly, do not let go of my hand." I gave it a squeeze and nodded.

He smiled and I wasn't sure who he was trying to make feel better, himself or me.

"Where's your car?" I asked, suddenly realizing I had no idea what he drove. "It's a silver Volvo. It's parked right in the first row. It should be easy to get to." He grimaced, "Hopefully I didn't just jinx us." I snorted and he looked alarmed at the sound. "I have a feeling only you would laugh in a situation like this." He grinned at me and I shrugged. It was probably true. Well, Rose would laugh with me. Then it hit me. Rose! "What's wrong?" Edward asked with a concerned look on his face. He could read the tension in my body. "Rose. She's my best friend, I need to find her."

"We'll make a plan once we're safe and on the road." I nodded in agreement. "Okay," I breathed. "Let's go."

We made our way over to the door and Edward did his standard peek before we stepped out. It was quiet and really fucking scary. We made our way to his car without incident and he unlocked the doors. The beep beep of his locks unlocking seemed way too loud. Suddenly there was a creepy chorus of moans and grunts. I frantically looked around and noticed five zombies, all coming from different angles, and all headed straight for us.

"Edward!" I shrieked. "They're coming we need to go now!" He looked as terrified as I felt but ran around toward my side of the car and yanked Seth out of my arms. "Get in the front Bella and lock your door right away!" He opened the back door and got Seth inside. He curled in on himself and began crying. Edward clicked that lock and ran back toward the driver's side door. One zombie made it over and tried to attack him. Edward opened the door and used it as a weapon, knocking the zombie down. I knew it wasn't dead. Well…dead a second time. I knew you had to cut connection to the brain. "Edward hurry it's not done!" He jumped into the driver's seat and fiddled with the keys.

"Come on!" I cried, really fucking petrified. "I am! Shut up Bella!" I glared at him but had no time to argue. The car finally started and I almost pissed myself in relief. "Go go go!" I shouted and he peeled out of the parking lot in record time.

"Fuck me." He groaned, rubbing a hand down his face.

I know we were in the middle of a shit storm, and everything was super fucked, but in that moment my first thought was.

_Gladly_.

-XXX-

We drove in silence for a few minutes, the tension in the car palpable. Driving made everything seem almost normal. It was strange to think about what happened just a few minutes before. It seemed like a really bad nightmare instead of reality. I stroked Seth's hair and he was out like a light. I envied his youth. I wished someone was taking care of me right now. I looked in the rearview mirror and saw Edward staring at me. I managed a small smile for him and received his adorable crooked grin in return.

Did I really just meet this boy a few hours ago? How did it all go from innocent flirting to running for our lives? It didn't seem fair. _It's not like if the world was going to shit you'd be getting married; we already discussed this, boys like him do not go for girls like you_. Oh shut up.

"Do you mind if we check my house out first? It's only a minute away from where we are now. Both of my parents were home when I left for paintball, so I'm sure they're there. My dad is a doctor, but I told you that right? Yeah. So he'd be helpful. My mom would be too, you know? So I think-" Even though his rambling was super adorable, I cut him off. "Edward, it's fine. Of course we can check on your family. Did you think I'd make you leave them or something?" He shook his head no and rubbed his hand through his bronze hair. I was kind of jealous of that hand. I wanted to touch his hair. It just looked so _soft_. Focus!

We took the exit that would lead us to Edward's house and arrived a few minutes later. My first thought when I saw Edward's house, no, mansion, was _holy shit_. It was fucking huge! "This is where you live?" I gaped at him while he shrugged and blushed. "Yeah." Aw, he was so cute.

"Are you okay to wait out here?" He asked motioning toward Seth. "I'd rather not wake him. Maybe it'd be better if he could sleep until he saw your Mom and Dad, yeah?" As much as I didn't want to be alone without Edward, I nodded in agreement. I bit my lip nervously, "You'll be fast right?" He grinned and nodded. "I won't leave you for long. I'll explain what happened to my parents and get right out of there. We need to be on the road with everyone as fast as possible." I took a deep breath and tried to relax. "Okay, go. But hurry please." Watching him walk away almost killed me. I was wracked with fear as soon as the door shut behind him. I wanted to run in after him and make him promise to never leave my side. _Feminism is taking a huge hit today_.

That'd be a great way to make him flee. Who wants to stay with the crazy clingy girl that isn't even your girlfriend? No one. Instead I rested my head on Seth's hair and tried to calm down. I must've dozed off because when I opened my eyes the dashboard clock read fifteen minutes later. Fifteen minutes? Where was Edward? He promised he wouldn't be long.

I needed to check on him. What if the things were already all over Forks? What if he was being attacked right now? Then a thought occurred to me that brought tears to my eyes. What if Edward had been attacked and _he was one of them_. Would I be able to kill him? The thought alone made my heart ache in protest. _Maybe I could cut his arms and jaw off like Michonne did; then I'd never have to kill him_. I shook my head to clear out the stupid thoughts and took a deep breath.

I looked at my baby brother. He was sleeping soundly; he had always been a heavy sleeper. Everyone said he slept like the dead, which I didn't find funny at all anymore. Should I leave him here and go check? He probably wouldn't wake up. But what if he did and one of those…things came and got him? I felt a tear slide down my cheek. Fuck! Toughen up Bella, there's no time for tears. I looked at the door and saw a child lock symbol. Yes! If he woke up he wouldn't be able to get out. He'd probably be scared shitless but at least he'd be alive.

I took the keys out of the ignition and clicked the child lock on all of the doors. I got out quietly and locked the car up completely. I took one last look at my brother and walked towards Edward's house. I stayed low and quiet and made it to the front door without incident.

I entered the foyer and thought _holy fuck_ this time. Seriously, were they millionaires? There was a goddamn chandelier for fucks sake! It was a beautiful home but something seemed off. I noticed a potted plant knocked over next to the coat rack. I stepped out of the foyer and into a lovely decorated living room. This must be Edward's Mom's doing. She was talented. The room was warm and inviting.

I walked through the living room and entered an amazing kitchen. I could stay in here for hours. Marble countertops, stainless steel appliance, a fucking double oven! Oh my God it was a cook's heaven. I was admiring the fuckawesome Kitchenaid mixer, practically making out with it, when I heard a sob. It was coming from a room just off the kitchen.

I walked quietly and pushed the door open just a crack. I saw Edward's bronze hair first, and then recognized his position. He was hunched over a body. _Oh no_. I walked over slowly, so not to alarm him and coughed quietly. His head spun around and my heart broke the second my eyes landed on his face. "Edward…" I whimpered and opened my arms to him as I knelt down. He crawled toward me; burying his face in my stomach as his grief wracked his body. I rubbed soothing circles over his back and tried to hold back my own sobs as I saw the sight before me. This had to be Edward's mother. She had the same beautiful bronze hair as her son, but that's where the similarities stopped.

Her body was a mess, covered in blood. I could see bite marks, marring her once perfect skin. The most horrible injury was the gunshot wound directly to her forehead. "Edward, are you okay?" _Dumb fucking question Bella._ He shook his head no, _of course_ and cried harder. "Shhhh, it's gonna be okay." I lied as I stroked his hair. "Did you find your Dad?" I asked gently. I didn't know if there was another he was mourning too. "No," He choked out. "I looked everywhere, he's not here. He left her!"

As soon as Edward stopped yelling I heard a scraping sound. The hairs on my neck stood on end and I shook Edward gently and whispered, "Edward you need to calm down. I'm sorry and I know how hard this is but you have to be quiet. Something is in the house." It was definitely something and not someone; I knew that much by the past events of the night. He looked up at me with red rimmed eyes and nodded. "What's the fastest way out of the house? You need to show me okay? We need to be quiet." Edward looked so tormented. "I can't leave her," He whispered. "I won't abandon her like my Dad!"

Just then we both heard it. It was a groan, long and anguished, and it was definitely the undead sounds that I'd come to know. I hoped it wasn't his father; the poor boy had been through enough for one night. "Say goodbye Edward. There's nothing we can do for her now," I choked out the words, trying not to cry again. I needed to be strong this time. I wasn't going to be the little bitchy girl that needed the big strong man. He needed me and I wasn't going to let him down. "I'm so sorry but we have to go now or we're all going to die." He crawled over to her and kissed her hand, one of the only visible spots on her body not tainted by blood. "I love you Ma. I'm so sorry." As Edward said goodbye to his Mom I felt a sudden pang in my chest. Would I be doing that soon? Were my parents gone?

Edward stood up and grabbed my hand, lifting me from the floor with ease. He hugged me and it made my heart stop. I tried to keep my breathing even so he didn't think I was a disgusting creep. Who gets excited over a hug while the hugger's Mom is a dead zombie on the floor five feet away? _You're sick Bella, sick_. I couldn't help my reaction to him even if I tried.

Edward led the way out of the house and we never discovered who the zombie was. I didn't really want to find out to be honest. I didn't want to see another one, or possibly have to fight one. I also didn't want it to be Edward's Dad. I knew it would break the already broken boy. I tossed the keys over the car and he caught them gracefully, unlocking it so we could both climb in. I got into the front seat with him instead of climbing in the back with Seth. He was still out cold and I needed a minute to compose myself. Edward started the car and pulled out of the drive, he didn't look back. Instead he took a deep breath and grabbed my hand. I gave his hand a reassuring squeeze as we got back onto the highway.

I hoped my house wouldn't be a blood bath. I hoped my parents were okay. I hoped we found help. I hoped for a whole lot of shit because two teenagers and a toddler didn't seem like the best zombie fighting team. We needed backup. _I need Rick Grimes_. Too bad he's a fictional character.

-XXX-

I'd never been so nervous to go home. Not even the night I lost my virginity and came home high as fuck could compare to the nerves running through my system right now. Edward backed the car into our driveway, in case we needed to make a quick escape. I really fucking hoped we wouldn't need one. We decided to keep Seth in the car again, because he hadn't woken up once. If my parents were in there, Edward was going to come out and bring him inside and then we'd devise a plan. If they weren't…well I was trying not to think about that right now.

We walked hand in hand toward my front door. It was locked and I took that as a good sign. I'd never seen a zombie that was able to break into a house and lock the door behind them. I took a deep breath and turned the lock. "Dad? Mom? Anyone home?" I yelled into the hallway, too afraid to leave the comfort and blissful ignorance that the doorway provided. "Bells." I heard my Dad's grunt and ran for the living room. I saw the back of his head; he was sitting in his usual spot, the middle of the sofa, watching the Mariners game. I breathed a sigh of relief and ran around the couch, ready to pounce on him. "Easy baby!" He yelled just before I launched.

I took a second to really look at my Dad and all of the relief drained from my body, horror and dread replacing it. My Dad, powerful masculine Police Chief, sat on our worn out brown sofa with tear stains all over his face. "I was so worried Bella. Where's Seth?" He looked around frantically and I tried to calm him down. "He's in the car, he's safe…nothing can get him." Charlie sighed in relief and I kneeled in front of the sofa. "Where's Sue?" I asked, looking around the room like she'd magically appear. My Dad's mustache trembled and I watched new tears fall down his cheeks. I'd never seen my Dad cry before. This wasn't good.

"She… she was supposed to go to Thriftway and pick up some sundae stuff for you guys, so you could have a snack when you got home. She...she never came home. I got worried and was going to go find her when…Mrs. Cope she came running out of her house." Mrs. Cope…running? She was a seventy year old woman and I'd never seen her move faster than a slow crawl. Unless she was heading to bingo, then she moved up to snail's pace. "When she got to me, I noticed that her…her face it was covered in deep bite marks. Parts of her flesh were…were missing. She was growling and screaming and I was t-trying to help her. I-I wanted her to tell me what happened. I reached out to hold her still so I could check her out and she bit my hand." My heart sank. No no no. I looked down at his hand and saw a huge bite mark. It was bloody and turning black and purple.

"That's going to happen to me isn't it Bells?" His body jerked and his eyes widened. "I can feel it. Something is different. I-I don't want…to be like that Bella. I can't live that way. It's not living. I can't hurt you and Seth and I can't have Sue in danger when she makes it home. She will make it home Bella, I know it." His eyes were fierce and filled with tears.

"Daddy…" I choked out. "You c-can't leave me, I need you. You're all I have." He smiled at me and I wanted to go back in time and change all of this. I couldn't live in a world where my father didn't exist. How could I? He was the only one who ever cared about my existence. He never abandoned me, even when I abandoned him. Why had I left him? I missed out on four more years with him just because I hated this fucking town. And now this fucking town and these goddamn things were taking him from me! It wasn't fair!

"Bella you have Seth and Sue will be home soon. She'd never leave you or Seth." He looked over at Edward. "Who is this?" He cracked his neck in a very inhuman way and I saw him fighting some sort of rage. I could see hints of it behind his eyes. I had to move fast before my Dad was completely gone. "That's Edward Dad. I met him at school today but…he's…he's special." I blushed knowing that Edward could hear me but I needed my Dad to know that I had someone to look out for me. I didn't want him to die worrying about us. I had to put on a brave face. "He'll protect me," No that wasn't right. "We'll protect each other." I corrected myself and I looked at Edward and he smiled sadly at me. "I'll protect her Chief, I promise. She's pretty good at protecting me." My Dad nodded and his body trembled.

"You know what needs to be done, right Bells?" I nodded and tried to fight back the tears that were threatening to overtake me. "I love you so much Daddy." I choked out. "I love you too baby. Take care of your brother alright? You wait here for Sue, ya hear? You promise me baby girl." He looked into my eyes and I whispered my promise to him. He smiled and handed me his service pistol. I gripped it but couldn't raise it.

"Give it to me Bella." I looked at Edward and saw that he was crying now too. "I'll do it." He held out his hand and I gave it to him with no hesitation. I couldn't do it. I knew what I was protecting him from. I couldn't bear the thought of my father walking around like those things. But I couldn't be the one to end his life. I didn't know how or why Edward was doing this. Why he would offer to do it. "Go get Seth and lock every door and window." He ordered softly and I nodded my head.

"I love you Daddy." I kissed his forehead and felt him hold back a sob. "I love you too Bells. I'll see you soon." I took the car keys from Edward and walked out of the room and didn't look back. I unlocked the car and scooped my brother up. I covered his ears and buried my face in his hair. I began singing a lullaby that Charlie sang to me when I was afraid. It was comforting me until I heard one gunshot ring out through the dead silence that surrounded me.

I had two seconds to grieve for my father before I heard rustling in the trees around my house, followed by the moans and groans I'd already become so accustomed to. I held onto Seth tightly and bolted for our front door. I laid him down inside the hall closet on a pile of jackets and sweaters and almost laughed at the fact that he was still sleeping. I was grateful for it though, because it protected him from all of this horror, at least for a few hours. "Edward!" I screamed and he barreled into the hallway and wide red rimmed eyes met mine. "What's wrong?" He asked, panicked just like me. I wondered if we'd ever be in another state of mind besides panicked, afraid, and terrified.

I knew it was time to stop crying. I knew it was time to step up and be what I needed to be for my family; which now included Edward. I didn't want him to freak out, I needed his mind in the right place. We needed to fight; and we needed to do it together. So I kept my voice as steady as possible when I was finally able to speak, "They're here."

A/N: I don't know about you guys but I got kind of teary eyed. This won't be a super sad angst filled fic. The first couple of chapters will be kind of tough like this. I mean, they're going through a lot and losing a lot together. It's not going to be all jokes and smiles and sexy times. Although there will be plenty of those. But what do you think? I love me some zombies. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilgiht.

As a kid growing up in Forks, I'd hated that it was the cliché small town where nothing ever fucking happened. When I moved back to Forks, I'd hated that it was the cliché small town where everyone talked shit about everyone else. This forks, where I was currently running through my childhood home in search of ways to barricade said house from a swarm of zombies, well…

Let's just say I'd gladly take back either Forks from my past and be really freakin' grateful.

"I locked both doors and shut a couple of windows that were open. I locked them too, but Bella do you have any wood? I think we should barricade them before they smash through or something." Edward asked as I ran past him toward the kitchen. "Yeah, down here, come on." I waved for him to join me in the kitchen and headed down the stairs that were hidden behind a cupboard looking door. "Down here in the basement," I called behind me but stopped when I heard nothing from Edward. I turned around to find him frozen still at the top of the stairs, looking somewhat scared. I climbed back up the five steps I'd descended and tried to talk to him. "What's wrong?" Nothing. No response. "Edward?" Still nada. I snapped my fingers in front of his face. "Cullen!" I yelled and he finally blinked and looked at me. "Huh?" Was his only response. I stared at him in disbelief. "You're aware that we're trying to make my house a fortress right? From zombies. That are right outside. _At this very moment_!" I spoke slowly, hoping it would seep the fuck in and he'd snap out of whatever trance he was in.

He blinked rapidly, his cheeks tinged pink. I thought it looked adorable; for about two seconds until I became pissed that we were still just standing here with all the shit that was going on right outside my house. "I'm sorry Bella, I can't go down there; basements really freak me out." I felt my mouth pop open in shock. "Are you serious?" I asked, unwilling to believe that the boy who'd decapitated two zombies and disabled another was actually saying this. He nodded and his face flamed in embarrassment. I bit my lip to keep from laughing, because it'd be pretty rude. He'd saved my life multiple times today…first with human Mike Newton and then with zombie Jessica Stanley; not to mention the whole getaway car action. Plus the whole _thing_ with my Dad…no I wouldn't think about that now. "It's fine Edward, I'll grab the wood. Can you head back upstairs and make sure all of the other windows are shut too? Don't forget to lock them all."

He smiled at me gratefully before running off to do as he was told. I trudged down into the stinky damp basement and found the wood pile that my father always had stocked. Each piece was really fucking heavy, which was good for the whole zombies-not-smashing-through-windows; but not so good for my baby biceps. I decided I'd put them on the stairs and Edward could carry them around the house. After I'd grabbed about ten slabs of wood; I headed back down into the basement to grab my Dad's tool bag.

I searched around for it, becoming more and more annoyed when I couldn't find it. "Urgghhh!" I screamed out my frustration, throwing my old Power Ranger lunch box. It knocked over a box in a corner and I saw my Dad's tool bag right underneath an old rag. _Yes_! I launched myself toward it, snatching it up. The second my hand made contact with it, I collapsed to the ground. I sat there on my knees and tried to stifle my sobs. The adrenaline rush that had taken over my body when I realized _they_ were right outside of my house had surpassed my grief briefly. However, it was wearing off and I felt myself succumbing to the pain that was building in my chest.

_My father was gone_.

My brain knew that. I wasn't stupid. I knew that he had been bitten and that he was changing. Edward had stepped up and…took care of him. It was what he wanted. My brain knew all of this, but my heart didn't want to accept it as fact.

I heard footsteps behind me and I whipped around quickly while simultaneously searching my surroundings for a weapon. I spotted my Dad's sledgehammer and grabbed it, almost tumbling forward from its weight. That shit was unexpectedly heavy; it had to be like twenty pounds! "Whoa!" I heard a voice yell and it took me a second to realize it was just Edward. I looked up into his alarmed face through my blurry tear filled eyes. I realized that I must look like one of the zombies by now, with all of the snot and tears all over my face. "Sorry," I mumbled looking down and wiping my face with the sleeve of my shirt. _Attractive Bella_. "You caught me off guard. I didn't even think it'd be you with your whole basement phobia." As soon as I said it I regretted it, I snapped my head up to look at his face; I needed to make sure I hadn't hurt his feelings.

"I heard you crying," He said softly as he stepped closer to me. He took the sledgehammer from my hands and gave me a small smile. "How about I hold onto this for now?" I nodded, sighing in relief as the weight left my hands. "Are you okay?" He asked as he searched my face. I bit my lip and shrugged. "Bella, it's okay to cry." I shook my head. No it wasn't. I was not going to be that girl. The girl who cried and whined and felt sorry for herself. I couldn't be that girl. I had to be here for Seth, I had to keep us safe; and I somehow had to find my stepmother. There was no time for tears.

Edward looked at me so sadly that my lip began to tremble. "Stop." I whispered as he stepped even closer to me. "Stop what?" He asked confused, halting his movements. He thought I didn't want him near me; when that was the complete opposite of what I wanted. My entire body vibrated with anticipation whenever he was near me. _Anticipation for what, I didn't know fucking know._ "Please stop looking at me like that. I don't need your pity." His face morphed into what looked like…anger? "I don't pity you Bella, I understand." I scoffed, "No you don't! My father just died!"

He looked at me as if I'd sprouted twenty heads before his face turned very red. "Yes, he did die, and how did he die? I had to shoot him Bella! I had to take a gun and put a bullet into another human being. I did that so he wouldn't turn into one of those…those…things." He said 'things' like it was a dirty word; and I guess in a way it was. "Do you know how I feel about doing that?" He asked but didn't wait for an answer. "No you don't!" He answered himself, his body vibrating with rage. "I didn't have to do that! To have that on my conscious! But I did it, for you! I didn't want you to have to see your father the way that I had to see my mother!" As soon as he said it, he began crying and I felt incredibly bad. I was a terrible fucking person. I'd completely forgotten just how much Edward had been through. How he'd just seen his mother's lifeless, ruined body. How he had no idea where his father was; whether or not he was roaming his mansion-like house undead or out there somewhere in the world in danger.

"Edward…I'm so sorry." I choked out between my tears. "I-I completely…I just…my Dad…I wasn't thinking, I-"

"Don't." He cut me off and his voice was cold and distant. My heart clenched painfully at his tone and the way he looked at me. I was a horrible human being…how could I behave this way? There was absolutely no excuse for what I just did to him.

I wanted to reach out and hug him; to beg his forgiveness, but I was too afraid of his rejection and what it would do to me.

I had no time to think of anything else after that, because I heard a scared little voice call for me from above us.

"Bewwa! Where are you?" Seth.

I bolted from the basement and made my way to the hall where I'd left him. I saw him standing near the door, ready to open it. I launched myself forward, "No baby! Come here don't touch the door." I heard the moaning just outside the door and I pulled Seth against me as he cried. "I was scared." He sobbed out, and I felt like even more of an asshole. I couldn't take care of anyone. I had no idea what I was doing. I was useless.

_I need my Dad_.

That thought hurt more than anything because I knew what I needed most I could never have, ever again.

-XXX-

Edward and I spent the rest of the night turning my childhood home into a bunker. He held up the heavy planks of wood over the windows and I hammered them in. We worked well together, but we worked silently, in a little tension filled bubble. _I hated it_.

"Edward…" I tried to start a conversation again, only to be met with complete silence. I didn't try a third time.

Once we finished with the windows, we – _well, I_ – went back down to the basement for more wood and tools. I figured that we should probably do something to the doors. I came back up with all of the supplies and placed them on the kitchen table. "There are three doors to the house – the front door, the back door, and the door to the basement. I think we should fully barricade the basement door because-"

"I don't think it's smart to completely barricade any of the entrances and exits to the house," Edward said quietly, interrupting me. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Why not?" I asked, unable to keep the irritation out of my tone. "Well," He said raising his own eyebrows, "It's not a smart thing to do. What if we need a quick escape?"

I smirked evilly as I spoke. "Well we won't be having a hasty exit through the basement will we? Or are you suddenly no longer afraid of them?" His cheeks turned the cutest shade of pink – no they weren't cute at all. He looked down and mumbled something that sounded like 'for you I would', but he spoke too quietly for me to hear him correctly. "What?" I asked, wanting him to repeat himself. He cleared his throat and spoke in a clear voice. "Fine, you can barricade the basement door but we shouldn't completely barricade the front or back door."

"Yeah, I know that. That's why I said the basement door and not the others." I huffed and crossed my arms. "I think we should make a beam type lock across the front and back doors, seeing as how they push in to enter instead of pull out." He nodded in agreement, and without saying a word grabbed some supplies and headed for the front door. Instead of following behind him I decided to go and check on Seth.

I opened his bedroom door slowly, hoping it wouldn't creak and wake him if he was asleep. I poked my head into the room and found him sitting in the middle of his bed hugging his knees. "Hey bud, what's wrong?" _Loaded question Bella_. "I miss Daddy and Momma, when they coming home Bewwa?" He asked me, his voice sad and quiet. "I don't know baby, they're out helping people stay safe. You know how Dad fights bad guys at work right? And how Momma helps doctor's keep people healthy at the hospital?" He nodded and I continued. "Well you know those scary things we saw?" He bit his lip and nodded again. "They're keeping people safe from them, but they'll be okay and will be home soon."

"Who gonna keep us safe?"

Good question.

"Is Ewar gonna keep us safe?" He asked and I bit my own lip. "I…" Had no fucking idea how to answer that question.

"I sure am buddy!" Edward said happily as he entered the room. "You hungry?" He asked Seth who nodded quickly. "I starving!" He exclaimed, jumping up on the bed and launching into Edward's arms. I wasn't sure how I felt about this – how much Seth seemed to love Edward already. A part of me was happy – because I knew that Edward was pretty much all we had right now. Another part of me hated it; hated the fact that I didn't make him happy and jumpy when I came into his room. I was jealous, but I wasn't sure who I was more jealous of.

I didn't know if I was jealous of Edward – because my little brother clearly loved him; or if I was jealous of my little brother – because Edward seemed to love him right back. Either way it really fucking sucked. They both seemed to love each other and had spent way less time together than they had with me; yet I was somehow left out.

"Let's get you something to eat and clean up some alright?" Edward asked Seth who clapped his hands, excited by the prospect of doing something with Edward.

_Hell, I'd like to do plenty with Edward_.

I am such a fucked up pervert. I honestly have no idea how after everything that's happened in the past twenty four hours…the pervert within still had enough balls to make an appearance.

Edward and Seth left and I folded myself up onto his little blue race car bed and cried. I cried for my father, I cried for Edward and his parents, I cried because I still had no idea if my stepmother was okay or if she met the same fate as my father – or worse the fate of Edward's mom. I cried for myself and for my brother and for the unknown. I wanted to cry myself out, because after this…I'd never shed another tear. I needed to be tough and strong. And I would be.

-XXX-

You know that amazing feeling when you're sleeping and _you know_ you're sleeping. Like on Sunday mornings when you just had a great night's sleep and you can feel yourself waking up. There's that moment where you either decide to get up or let yourself fall back into LaLa Land. I had that feeling right now and I desperately wanted to go back to sleep. I tried to forget yesterday's events and lull myself back into a false sense of security; hoping I could sleep for a while longer. It was working and I could feel myself falling back into the loveliness that was unconsciousness – until I heard a whimper.

I cracked one eye open sleepily and took in my surroundings. My little brother was curled up into my side and I knew he was having a nightmare. His little body was thrashing slightly, and his whimpering had escalated to quiet sobs. I didn't know if I should wake him up or not; so instead I played with his hair and sang to him softly like I did when he was younger.

_I'm a honey bee, breaking your heart, broke mine enough to kill me_

_I let you feel my sting, before my last bittersweet moments of flying_

_I thought I heard you say, something about being undeserving_

_But this time not of a love so great, but of a pain inflicted so selfishly_

I looked up to see Edward leaning against Seth's doorframe. I gave him a small smile and was surprised when I received one back. He walked toward the tiny bed and my heart sped up as he approached. He somehow squeezed his body down on the other side of Seth so we were both cocooning him in his little twin bed. I looked directly into Edward's eyes as I sang the next part of the song; I wanted him to know that I meant it for him. I needed him to know that I meant every word of it.

_I think that you deserve some form of apology_

_So here I am, and here it is_

_I'm sorry_

He took my hand then, and I didn't finish the song. I squeezed his hand and he squeezed mine back. It was such a tiny gesture but it brought the biggest smile to my face. "I really am sorry," I whispered and my voice cracked a bit as I continued. "I didn't mean to be so insensitive. I know how much you've lost and your grief isn't any less valid than mine. I was just…I was freaking out. I want you to know that I'm here for you." I bit my lip when I was finished. I was really nervous that he wouldn't accept my apology. Edward was all I had except for my brother and I didn't want to lose him. I knew that I needed him and he needed me if we had any chance of surviving this fuckery.

"I know." It was all he offered, but I took it gladly. I drifted back off to sleep, feeling a fuckton lighter knowing that Edward didn't despise me for my monstrous behavior. The last thing I heard before I relinquished myself to dream land was a whispered "Goodnight Bella."

It was the best night's sleep I'd ever gotten.

_Which was pretty fucking incredible given the circumstances_.

-XXX-

"We're running low on a lot of shit." Edward sighed, and I could hear the frustration in his voice. "We need to come up with some sort of plan Bella, or we won't need to worry about those fucking things eating us, because we'll die from having nothing to eat ourselves."

I scrubbed my fingers down my face and heaved a sigh, tired of this argument already. "I can't leave. I won't." He made a face and opened his mouth to argue with me yet again, but I waved a hand in dismissal. I couldn't argue about this with him, about this same thing over and over again. Instead I chose to ignore Edward's worries and thought back to the first morning after the shit storm of a night we'd dealt with just a week ago.

_I woke up feeling really fucking great. Seth was snuggled into my side, breathing evenly and peacefully. It made me smile to know that he felt safe with me. My smile grew impossibly bigger when I realized that Edward hadn't left in the middle of the night. He stayed with us, and the thought of him sleeping in my bed did things to my insides. Shit, if my Dad found out that I had a boy in my bed…_

_And then I realized that he wouldn't find out, because he was gone. The entirety of the previous night's events rushed back and I felt like I was having a panic attack. My heart was thudding in my ears and no matter how fast and often I inhaled oxygen it just wouldn't make it to my lungs. My arms became tingly and I gasped for air, my lungs burning in protest. _

_Edward stirred and the moment he looked at me he jumped up, whisper-yelling and trying not to wake Seth. "Bella! Come on, come with me." He pulled me up gently, and Seth remained fast asleep. Edward pulled me into the bathroom across the hall and grabbed my shoulders. "Close your eyes. Breathe in deep and slow." I did as he said. "There you go, good girl. Again. In. Out. In. Out. That's it. Feel better?" I opened my eyes and nodded, letting him know that I was okay. "Thank you." I said quietly, feeling ashamed at my weakness. "It's okay. I dealt with that during the night. You woke up feeling great and then remembered right?" My eyes widened slightly and he gave me a sad smile. "Told ya, I know." _

_After dealing with my freak out, (so much for being tough, Bella), we headed downstairs to try and scrounge up some breakfast. We ended up eating cereal and watching the morning news. _

"_Military officials have begun implementation into all major cities across the country. We are unsure at this time what has happened throughout the country; but here in Seattle we have received reports of random acts of violence all across Washington. The government has issued a warning advising citizens to remain in their homes and to keep all doors and windows locked. We are to advise the American public to not make any plans or decisions until an official statement is released. The President will address the country at noon today. We'll be right back after this regularly scheduled programming. _

The President never addressed anyone at noon, and I'd wondered every day since then what happened to him. Throughout the week I'd come up with a plethora of scenarios. Maybe he was bitten and was now the undead President. Maybe he was hiding out in a top secret military enforced bunker, completely safe while his citizens were mauled and turned into undead monsters. As each day passed I cared less and less and worried more and more about what we were going to do.

I knew that Edward was right and we couldn't stay here much longer. We were running out of food and supplies. Somehow the power hadn't gone out in the week since this shitfest had begun, but we both knew that wouldn't last forever if the entire country had gone to shit. I just didn't want to leave. My father had wanted me to wait for Sue. I just couldn't fathom leaving her. What if she came back and we weren't here? What would she do? How could she ever find us in a situation like this? Cell service wasn't as lucky as the power and my iPhone was practically nothing more than a paperweight at this point. I'd tried calling Sue's phone all week and got no answer for the first three days. After that I could no longer even make phone calls.

"Edward, I think you're right, we need to leave." I would have laughed at the shocked expression that crossed his features if I wasn't afraid that my laughter would turn to tears instantly. "I know I've made a fuss about it, but I…I have to do what's right for Seth. I can't have him starve. But we need a solid plan and we're not leaving until we absolutely have to. I need to give Sue a little more time to get home."

He nods along as I speak and I can tell that he's not just trying to placate me, he's really listening to my concerns and what I have to say. "You're right, I completely agree. I think we have enough for about three days, so we should use that time to pack up essentials, devise a plan, and leave a trail for Sue to follow if she doesn't make it back before we leave." His voice was determined and authoritative and it stirred something in my belly. _You're a sick fuck, Bella, truly_.

"Sounds good to me. I'm gonna go check on Seth." I stood up and made my way to the living room, knowing that's where he'd be. I entered and smiled at the sigh before me. My baby brother was laying down on our old brown couch, snuggled up in one of my Dad's old Forks PD shirts. "Hey buddy, whatcha doing?" I asked with fake enthusiasm. "Watchin' Fresh Beat Band." He held out my iPad to me, and I was grateful that even though the TV wasn't working, he still had his shows. I was glad I'd used my leftover iTunes money to buy them for him a few weeks ago. You'd do it to if your three year old brother did nothing but ask you endless 'why' questions about anything that was said. The Fresh Beat Band saved my sanity some nights when I was babysitting. "Awesome. Maybe you should shut it off and we can do something else for a while okay?" I just wanted to spend time with him. I wanted him to feel loved and cared for, and I just needed to love and care for him too. Plus there was the added bonus of being occupied and away from Edward. That way I didn't sit there and stare at him; thinking of all the different things I could do to his willing naked body.

_Yes, in my daydreams Edward was a willing participant_.

"Okay," He shrugged and agreed easily with a smile. I loved how good he was, he was very well behaved for a toddler…most of the time. "Wanna color?" He asked me sweetly and I nodded yes, earning another smile. I gave him the best smile I could back and he scrunched up his nose in confusion. "Are you sad Bewwa?" His question surprised me and I knew I needed to toughen up and be happy and calm in front of him; otherwise he was going to start freaking out right along with me. "No baby, I just have a headache; but I'm very happy." I smiled again, this time trying to make it as genuine as possible. It worked; he kissed my forehead and wished for me to feel better. We colored for a few hours until he fell asleep on the couch.

-XXX-

Two days later I found myself in my room, desperately searching for clothes that were paint free. "What happened to all of your stuff?" Edward asked from the doorway, scaring me slightly. "Don't sneak up on me," I complained and narrowed my eyes at him. "Sorry," He said, not looking sorry at all. "So…why is all your shit covered in…paint?" He asked, inspecting a shirt on my dresser. I rolled my eyes and answered. "Your best friend messed up my stuff the day I took him to Wipe Out." I figured it was better than saying 'the day we both lost one parent to death and one to disappearance'.

Edward choked back a laugh and I scowled at him like a child. "Shut up! It's not funny. I've already went through all of my stuff that was in the safety of the dryer that day, and now I have nothing clean to take." I pouted, unsure of what I was going to do.

"Well you're ahead of me. I have nothing." I grimaced because he was right. I was bitching because my three outfits weren't Downy soft and Edward only had the jeans, t-shirt, and hoodie he had on that day. He'd washed them and put them away, probably saving them for a special occasion – you know like running for our lives – instead using some of my Dad's clothes. It didn't bother me; actually in a weird way, it comforted me.

"Do you want to go back to your house?" I asked quietly and softly, not wanting to upset him. "Maybe you could get some stuff?" He looked so sad and I instantly felt like a bitch. "I'm sorry Edward, I didn't mean to upset you, I just thought you'd want some of your own things and-" He cut me off with a wave of his hand.

"It's okay Bella, I know. I actually do want to go back and grab some stuff. I mean, it's on the way out of here so why not? Plus I was hoping we could find some of my Dad's supplies that he keeps at the house; or kept at the house." He said the last part with disdain. I knew he was upset with his father but I thought it was irrational. We didn't know what happened to his father. He could have not been home at the time, or he could have been attacked as well. But I said none of that; not wanting to upset him more than I already had over the past few days. Instead I just nodded along absently.

"Is Seth all packed?" I asked, hoping to change the subject. His entire body relaxed at the mention of my little brother and a small smile took over his features. "Yeah, it took me a while to get him to settle on only three Toy Story dolls. He decided to take Buzz, Woody, and Bullseye. Apparently Jessie wasn't tough enough to make the cut." He laughed then and I loved that he had something to smile and laugh about. I smiled along with him, loving my little brother even more for how he kept giving us reasons to be happy; even if just for a minute.

-XXX-

"Just tell me."

"No."

"Come on, please?"

"Why do you want to know so badly?"

"Because your face is all pink, just tell me Edward, I won't laugh."

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Ruth."

I burst out laughing and he scowled at me. "You said you wouldn't laugh!"

I snorted, trying to calm myself and stop my laughter. "I'm sorry but that's just priceless. You make fun of me for doing it with a guy named Riley, while you lost your virginity to a girl named Ruth! I'm sorry, is 'girl' an accurate description? Maybe I should say woman, you know of the elderly variety."

He threw a pillow at my face and I ducked quickly; dodging it easily. I stuck my tongue out at him and he licked his lips. I felt a slight tingle in between my legs at the action. I knew that my little brother was asleep right below us in the blanket fort we'd spent all night creating; but I couldn't find it in myself to care. I felt my body move toward him and I couldn't stop myself even if I fucking wanted to. _And I definitely didn't want to_. His lips were so close I could feel his breath on my face; warm and inviting and so delicious. Our lips connected and I felt a shock rush through me all the way down to my toes.

We both jumped back, startled by the sensation. I'd never in my entire life felt anything even close to that. I smiled slowly as Edward touched his lips. He felt it too. His grin matched mine as he moved toward me. _Edward wanted to kiss me_? _Edward_ wanted to kiss _me_. I was inwardly screaming out in anticipation, knowing what was coming and fucking needing it so badly. Just as his perfect lips were about to touch mine again, there was a knock at the door.

A knock.

At the door.

Zombies can't knock…

Right?

A/N: Who is at the door? I'd love to hear your thoughts! Leave a review. :) Song used is not mine. It's by this great band called Seahaven. They're pretty legit. Some of you guys are soo not happy about me killing off Esme and Charlie. Uh, sorry? :x There's reasons, lol. I still love you though. xox


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: No Twilight ownage.

A/N: I hope everyone had a great 4th! How did you celebrate America's birthday? If you're not from here, I hope you had a great…Wednesday!

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

Shit!

_Who knocks on a fucking door in the middle of an apocalypse_?

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

"ISABELLA _MOTHERFUCKING_ MARIE _MOTHERFUCKING_ SWAN OPEN THIS DOOR THIS INSTANT! YOU BETTER BE IN THERE AND NOT FUCKING DEAD OR MOTHERFUCKING UNDEAD OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL HUNT YOU THE FUCK DOWN AND DECAPITATE YOUR ZOMBIEFIED ASS!"

_My best friend, that's who._

"Shit!" I exclaim, jumping out of Edward's arms and looking back and forth wildly between him and the general direction of my front door.

"Uh, Bella, who is that?" He asks, his voice a little strained. I can't tell if it's because he's turned on or as freaked out as I am.

"That's…Rosalie."

His eyes widen comically and I can't help the maniacal giggle that escapes me. "Don't look so scared."

He rolls his eyes at me and huffs. "I'm not scared Bella. Open the door before she gets eaten or some shit."

I move to do as he says, but he grabs me and pulls me back toward him. He kisses me, hard and chaste, sending more shocks throughout my body.

"BELLA!"

Rose's voice brings me back to reality and I regrettably pull away from Edward. He sighs and gets down on his knees to check on Seth under the blanket fort.

_I wish he was on his knees in front of me, preferably with one of my legs thrown over his shoulder so he could-_

My dirty thoughts are cut off by the insisest banging on my front door, along with the shouts of my best friend.

I sigh and head for the door. I lift the beam lock that Edward installed and peek through the peep hole, seeing Rosalie's angry face glaring daggers at the door. With trepidation, I unlock my front door.

The second Rose sees me she flings herself at me, sobbing and hugging me tightly.

"Oh my fucking God, thank you thank you thank you."

I chuckle lightly, trying to hold in my own tears at the simple sight of her. "Rose who are you thanking?"

"God! Anyone! Anything!" She sobs out, holding me tighter. "Whoever the fuck made it possible for you to be standing in front of me, perfectly human." I look over Rose's shoulder and see nothing outside. It almost looks normal. But I'm not stupid, so I shut the door with my foot, only clicking the normal lock on the door; unable to let Rose go or move even an inch away from her.

"I love you so much Bella. I don't know what the fuck I would've done if you were one of them."

I can't hold off any longer and I break out into hysterical sobs. I hug her to me tightly, breathing her in. I know that Rose has probably been through just as much fucked up shit as I have throughout these past few days, but she somehow smells amazing; she smells like Chanel No. 5, she reminds me of normality.

"I love you more. Are you okay?" I pull back from our hug slightly and examine her face in between my hands. I'm slightly annoyed that she still looks fucking perfect. I was inwardly hoping for the tiniest little scar. _Don't judge me_. You know that one friend you have that just _always_ seems to be perfect no matter what? You know the one who unconsciously and unintentionally ruins your self-esteem, even on your 'damn-I-actually-look-pretty-good-today' days. Rose was that friend.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." She assures me. "Are you?" She asks as she examines me just as thoroughly. I shake my head no and her brow pulls together in confusion. "Where is it? Where does it hurt?" She pulls back from our hug completely, placing her hands on my shoulders, allowing her eyes to roam my body in search of an injury. My lip begins trembling, because I know she'll find nothing wrong outwardly. It's inside. It's a gaping hole in my heart and I know there's no way she can fix it. No one can.

"You can't see it." I mumble and she looks even more confused. "Charlie…" I trail off, not able to continue as my tears overwhelm me again. I hear a throat clear to the left of us and look up to see Edward standing awkwardly with his hands in his pockets.

Rose releases me and turns to face Edward. She gets in her primary 'I-will-fuck-your-shit-up' pose – head cocked, hands on hips, and bitch mask pulled on. "Who the fuck are you?" She asks by way of greeting. Edward's eyes widen slightly before he composes himself; coughing and straightening his shirt. "Edward Cullen," He holds out his hand for Rose to shake, and instead of doing so she just arches an eyebrow at him.

"Down Rose. Edward is my friend. We met at school last week…" Not seeing her after school, I hadn't had time to freak the fuck out and give her my play by play of my encounter with Edward in bio. She turns to face me, eyebrows raised and eyes full of questions. I raise my hand to my mouth, creating a barrier so Edward can't see. "I'll tell you later," I mouth and she rolls her eyes. "You're damn right you will." She says aloud, not giving a fuck that Edward can hear her.

I sigh and roll my eyes right back at her. "Can we…relax? Please, I can't take the stress. Let's sit and talk. We have a whole lot of fucking shit to get through here."

She relaxes her stance and her eyes soften. "You're right, come on." She takes my hand and leads me to my Dad's favorite chair. I can't sit there. I haven't been able to all week. I shake my head and she looks at me questioningly, but doesn't pick for an answer; and for that I'm grateful. I give her a small smile and lead her over to the couch. I sit down and she snuggles against me. I rest my head against her shoulder and sigh as she wraps her arms around me.

Edward is still standing in the middle of the living room, looking very uncomfortable and…jealous? I have no idea why he would be, but that's definitely the emotion I see on his face right now. "Sit down Edward," I say kindly and his eyes connect with mine. He gives me a small smile as he sits down in my father's chair, but it doesn't reach his eyes.

"Tell me everything." Rose demands and I sigh, scrubbing my hands down my face before recounting the events of that night and the following morning.

When I get to the part about my father, Rose tears up and cries with me, hugging me to her and stroking my hair comfortingly. "Oh God, Bella…I'm so fucking sorry. I can't…Charlie." She sobs out again and I hug her tighter, comforting her as much as she is me. Charlie was like a Dad to Rose; her own father not giving a fuck about her after walking out on her mom to start a new family with his bimbo secretary.

After we've cried ourselves out, I tell her about the mundane tasks Edward and I had performed all week. Cleaning, reorganizing, planning, and sitting around doing nothing; practically bored out of minds and scared shitless.

"What happened to you…that night?" I ask, unable to decide on what to call that night; Night of the Undead?

_Very original Bella_.

Rose bites her lip then, and I know she's desperately trying not to cry. Rosalie has never been a very outwardly emotional person, even to me; her best friend. Now that I've thought about it, she's cried more tonight than she has in the three years that I've known her.

"It's okay babe," I say quietly as I take her hand, rubbing my thumb across her knuckles soothingly. "Tell me."

She glances at Edward, and I know she'd really rather not do this in front of him, but the face I give her tells her she needs to.

She sighs and nods, and I know she's decided to speak up.

"I went out with Royce that night. We were just going to eat at the diner. Everything was completely fine and normal…and then I don't know what the fuck happened. Some guys came stumbling in and I guess everyone just thought they were drunk or something. But then one of them grabbed an old lady out of her table and started…started to fucking chew on her neck Bella! Like he was a vampire or some shit! But I knew there was no way he was a vampire 'cause he'd be fucking hot, and this guy was not." I smile slightly, amazed at my best friends line of thought as someone's practically being eaten alive. "He looked weird, and I noticed that pieces of his face were…missing. Like huge chunks of skin." She shudders and I remember that this isn't funny at all. "I told Royce that I wanted to leave, and as soon as he spots the guys coming toward us he fucking runs! He ran Bella, leaving me there!"

I feel anger build up in my chest. I'd never liked Royce King. Ever. Since the day Rose started dating him I'd hated his guts. I knew he was cheating on her with plenty of girls, but every time I told Rose she denied it and we'd fight; so I eventually just dropped it and dealt with her bitching about him when it came up. This only proved what an asshole he truly was deep down. Leaving your girlfriend of two years when you know she's in danger? What a prince.

I roll my eyes and she continues. "So then I somehow make it out…I guess kneeing them in the dick still hurts, undead or not." I snicker slightly. "When I got out of there it was complete chaos. It looked like there were fifty fucking riots going on or something. I ran to Royce's car, hotwired it, and got the fuck out of there. I hope he went looking for his car and got devoured." She says angrily, and I can't disagree with her there.

"Did you go home?" I ask quietly, unsure of what she found there. She nods and my stomach tightens. One of the reasons Rose and I became so close was because of our mothers. They were flighty and didn't really give a fuck about us, and we decided we didn't need them or anyone else as long as we had each other. "Yeah," She laughs humorlessly and I know what she says next is not going to be good. "I went home and no one was there." My stomach sinks. "Rose maybe she's okay, you know…we're leaving soon, we'll try to find her." Rose laughs louder then and it's that crazy maniacal laugh that I had earlier. This isn't good. "Oh I don't need to find her. She wasn't there but she left this note." She reaches into her pocket and hands me a crumpled piece of paper. It's practically ruined and I notice there's tear stains on the paper as I unfold it.

I read the note and gasp.

_Rosalie,_

_Something is happening. Mr. Crowley came to the door and tried to attack me. I hit him in the head, he's in the kitchen and I think he's dead. I can't stay here, it's clearly not safe. I hope you make it out okay. _

_Love, _

_Mom_

Love Mom? Yeah fucking right.

"Rose…"

"Don't Bella, I don't fucking care. I hope she met the same fate as Mr. Crowley. Who by the way got up and tried to fucking eat me during the night. Suffice it to say he no longer has a head. Top and bottom are gone." I see Edward wince out of my peripheral and realize I've completely forgotten about him. I give him a sympathetic smile and hand him the note.

After reading it he snickers and says, "Hey that rhymes, head and dead!" Both Rose and I both give him incredulous looks and he rubs the back of his neck. Looking down, he mutters quietly, "Sorry."

"What took you so long to come and find me?" I ask Rose, changing the subject and distracting her from her death glare she's shooting Edward.

"I couldn't just drive five blocks over. Royce's car was destroyed by those fuckers." She rolls her eyes and I laugh at her obvious annoyance at the inconvenience they caused her. "I had to walk over and I had to keep ducking into other people's houses every once in a while. I had to move slowly and quietly and mostly during the day. At night I stayed inside where it was safe." My heart clenched for my best friend. I hated knowing she was all alone. At least I'd had Edward and my brother.

"I went into Angela's house on the way over…I was hoping she was there and her family could help me or something…" She trails off and my stomach tightens painfully. My lip begins trembling and Rose moves closer to me, hugging me tightly. "Shh, she's not dead or uh…undead. Not as far as I know Bella. Relax. Breathe." But I can't relax; I need to know what she saw in Angie's house.

"What happened? Where was she?" I ask anxiously, gnawing on my bottom lip nervously. I'm so afraid of what's going to come out of Rose's mouth.

"I went right in because the door was opened and unlocked. I searched around quietly, not calling out in case the walkers were inside." I smile, knowing she used the Walking Dead's term for zombies to cheer me up. It works…slightly. "I found nothing. No one. At all. But their car wasn't there and they'd packed. Angela's room was missing clothes, some of mine by the way; and all of her important things were gone."

My stomach relaxes a bit and I sigh. "I'm sure Mr. Weber got them all out of there quickly. I just wish we knew where they went…I need to see her with my own eyes." Rose nods in agreement. "I know. She'll be okay."

I don't know who she's trying to convince, her or me.

It sure as hell doesn't work for me.

"So Edward, what's up?" Rose turns and faces him. He looks taken aback by her shift in demeanor but that's just Rose. She bitches you out and then befriends you, case and point: our entire friendship.

"Um…nothing." He says uncomfortably. "What's up with you?"

"Oh you know, trying to survive a zombie apocalypse." She shrugs and Edward cracks a grin.

"That's cool." He says and I giggle uncontrollably.

_A lot of fucked up shit has happened, but at least I've got these two assholes_.

-XXX-

"But I neeeeds it!" Seth whines for the fiftieth time. I sigh and run my fingers through my hair.

"Seth, you do not need it. You just want it. There's a difference. I've already told you four times that you can't bring your bike. It won't fit in the car."

His lower lip trembles, but I try my best to hold my ground. He stomps his foot then, sensing that his I'm-too-fucking-cute-so-you-have-to-give-me-my-way isn't going to work this time. "I hate you! I want Mama!" He flings himself onto his race car bed, crying into his pillow. I see his little shoulders shake as his sobs overtake his body. My heart clenches, and I have to grind my teeth to stay planted where I am. I can't comfort him right now. He'll think that all he has to do is cry to get his way. But…he's crying for Sue.

_Fuck! I don't know what to do_.

"What's wrong handsome?" Rose asks as she enters his bedroom. I shake my head, silently telling her that I'll explain it later. I motion toward him and mouth, "Help me." She grins and kneels down next to his bed.

"Hey cutie," She says, ruffling the black hair at the back of his head.

"Hi Rosaree," He sniffles and wipes at his boogers with his t-shirt. "What you doin?" He asks her, looking at the coloring book in her hands. "I was gonna color," She explains and shows him the Toy Story coloring book more closely. "Do you wanna help me?" He nods and wipes at his eyes with the back of his hand. "Come on," She says, holding out her hand to him. He takes it willingly, making sure to give me a death glare on his way out. Rose gives me a reassuring wink and I sit on his bed, hugging my knees tightly to my body.

Rosalie has only been here for two days, and since she's been here Seth has clung to her like glue. I don't allow myself to feel jealousy, because I'm glad that he's comfortable with her. She didn't see much of him before all of this. Mostly just when she woke up from a hangover or when she was waiting for me to get ready.

Between Rosalie – the person he kind of knows - and Edward – the person he barely knows – I hardly spend time with Seth, and when I do, I end up needing to yell at him for something; and he ends up running away screaming.

I tell myself that I'm not allowed to cry. Every single person in this house has lost a lot, not just me, and they're holding their shit together a lot better than I am.

My lip trembles, so I take deep measured breaths to hold off the onslaught of tears that threatens to expel from me.

My head snaps up when I hear a gentle tap on Seth's door frame.

"Hey," Edward says softly, giving me an adorable crooked grin. "You okay?" He frowns slightly as he looks at me, and I'm sure he can tell that I'm about to have yet another nervous breakdown. I bite my lip and nod, afraid that if I try to speak I'll cry. "Are you sure?" He presses as he moves forward, walking until he's standing right in front of me. I nod again and he kneels down, gently pulling my legs down and apart. He pushes forward so he's kneeling in front of them, and rubs his palms along my thighs gently, soothingly.

I stare down at my thighs, amazed at how they feel like they're on fire in the most delicious way, just from his light caresses. I watch, hypnotized by his movements as he takes my hands and lays them palm up on my thighs. He circles the tips of his fingers all along my palms, and then my wrists. I shiver, overwhelmed by the lovely sensations he's sending throughout my body in the most simple of ways.

He stops his touches, and I almost whimper at the loss. Edward's finger instead lifts my chin, and I stare into his gorgeous green eyes. "It will be okay Bella," He says, and his voice sounds very emotional, like he's trying to hold back his own tears. "I promise I'll protect you and Seth, hell I'll even protect Rose." I laugh a little and I love that he knows what to say to make me laugh. "I won't let anyone hurt you," He says fiercely. "Never." A tear slides down his cheek, ending at his perfect jaw line before disappearing down his neck. "I'll protect you too, Edward. I won't let anyone hurt you. I promise I'll always try to make it better. You're loved," His eyes widen slightly and I realize how he could take that.

_Take it back_! _You're freaking him out_! _You don't love him_!

Right, I don't love him. There's no way I could love someone, hardly knowing them more than week. Right?

"Seth loves you. He adores you. You're important." Something flashes in his eyes when he hears my cover up – _no my explanation_ – and I could've sworn it was disappointment. But what is he disappointed about? Does he want me to love him? This is too confusing.

Another tear rolls slowly down his perfect face, but this time I catch it with my thumb, not allowing it to disappear. Edward sighs then, and I can feel the tension literally oozing from his body. It makes me incredibly happy, knowing I can make him feel better, that I can rid him of the horrible ache; the same way he does for me.

In a moment of boldness that is far beyond me; Bella Swan - Queen Klutz and Princess Awkward, I place my thumb in my mouth and suck his tear off it. His eyes widen and darken, and I feel tingles throughout my entire body.

"Bella," He groans out, making my name sound like the dirtiest word ever. It does things to me. The tone of his voice, my name falling from his lips. I wrap my arms around his neck then, pulling him closer to me. He shuffles forward a bit, his torso now pressed deliciously against my own. He rests his hands on my hips, ducking his thumbs underneath the hem of my t-shirt. There he goes again, with the soothing circles. I sigh in relief, loving the feeling of his skin on my skin. I'm pretty sure nothing has ever felt better than this.

I'm trying to clear my head enough to think, but I'm pretty sure my brain ditched me.

I use my fingers position at the back of his neck to play with the little hairs resting there. I tug on them gently before plunging my fingers underneath them, moving my fingers up along the base of his head until they're firmly planted on the top. I run my fingers through his incredibly soft locks, gently pulling and tugging. I give one hard pull and Edward moans.

_He moaned_.

Because of me.

Holy fuck.

Best. Sound. Ever.

Suddenly Edward's lips are so close to mine I can feel his heavy breaths against them. "Is this okay?" He whispers and all I can do is nod dumbly. He closes the short distance between our lips and then it's…pure heaven. I know how lame that sounds, heaven. But it really is.

As his lips mold against mine, I can't help but realize how perfectly we fit together. My lips are on fire and all I can think is – let me burn.

His hands grip my hips tighter as he presses his lips against mine more firmly. He traces his tongue across my bottom lip, silently asking me for permission. I open my mouth to him willingly, and sigh as our tongues connect. We move slowly, not feeling a need to rush, and I love the sensation of his tongue against mine. Edward tastes incredible. I could kiss him forever and never tire of the taste. Hell, if I could live on Edward and his taste I would, gladly.

I give his hair another tug, and this time I'm rewarded with a moan that emits from the back of his throat. The sound just _does things to me_.

Feeling confident and bold, I grab him by the neck of his t-shirt, lying back on the tiny bed and pulling Edward on top of me. He gets up off his knees and lays his body down against mine. I can feel him, hot and hard as our pelvises join together.

_Goddamn I want his clothes off now_.

Edward laughs, tickling my neck. Oh my God, I think I said that out loud!

"Yes you did," He says, laughing harder now.

"Shit," I mumble and bury my face into his neck. "I no longer have a brain to mouth filter I guess."

"That's okay, I hate girls with filters."

I giggle against his neck, causing him to squirm. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, very pretentious, you know. I like hearing you what you think. It's not like I can read your mind."

"That would be weird…and terrible." I grimace, because the thought of Edward reading my mind makes me want to hurl.

"Now I'm curious. What goes on in that brain of yours, Bella Swan? What did you think of me, that day in Bio?"

I feel my cheeks heat. I'm blushing, because I know there's no way I can tell him what I thought that day. No fucking way.

"Nothing. I barely noticed you." I lie, and he laughs.

"Really? I'm pretty sure you were staring at me…" He trails off, waggling his eyebrows at me.

I raise my eyebrows at him. "And how would you know that?" I ask in challenge. "I'm pretty sure you knowing that I was staring at you, means that you were staring at me." I grin, knowing that I've won.

"So you were staring at me." Is all he says, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"You were staring at me too!" I yell childishly and he laughs.

"I never said I wasn't."

True…

He kisses me again then, and I don't care who was staring at who and who admitted to what because his lips are on mine and everything seems right in the world right now.

"ROSAREE! ROSAREE! Ewar is a monster; he is tryin' to eat my sista! BEWWA! ROSAREE!"

_Fuck_.

A/N: Some of you may have noticed that I changed my style a bit. I'm writing in present tense instead of past. I felt like past tense was limiting my creativity. I was always stopping and not letting my writing flow out. I hope you guys like it and aren't put off by it, but this story will be written in present tense from now on. Also, I haven't had a chance to proof read this, so sorry for any mistakes. I'll fix them ASAP. Just wanted to get this out to you before the weekend. xo


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

A/N: This author's note will be the same on all of my stories this week.

So, as some of you may know, I am currently writing three different fanfictions. I am creating a new posting schedule. All stories will be updated every Sunday. I've come up with an idea. I will be working on all three stories throughout the week. However, the story with the most reviews will be completed first during the week, so that it will be posted on time and first. That way the most loyal/interested readers are rewarded without having to wait any longer than necessary. I will not be neglecting any story just because it doesn't get a lot of reviews, that's not why I write. This is to just reward everyone who wants to read the story with the most. I will sometimes even post the story sooner, like Friday instead of Sunday. I know that's a long ridiculous a/n, so thanks for reading. xo

"This is the last one," I say to Edward, grunting slightly under the weight of the bag.

He grunts as well as he takes the bag from my hands. "Jesus Bella, what's in this thing, an entire fucking library?"

I roll my eyes and shove him gently, "Shut up you. I like to read."

"Obviously."

"You're hilarious," I place my hands on my hips, trying to give him my best bitch pose. "Now bring those to the car!"

I can tell he's trying not to smirk. "Yes ma'am!" Edward shouts as he mock salutes me.

All joking leaves his body as he slowly opens the front door. After taking a few seconds to glance around he slowly exits the house. I run toward the window and scan the trees, hoping that if shit goes down, I can see it and warn him in time.

_The boy is too cute to be zombified_.

This had been our routine for the last day and a half. We'd banter back and forth, with a bit of flirting mixed in. Then we'd get to work; packing up the car to get ready for our 'escape'.

The plan is to get out of here and make it to Edward's house. Once there, we're going to make sure it's clear, safe, and livable. If it is, we'll stay there for a couple of weeks. Edward's father was kind of a freak, preparing for any kind of apocalypse, so apparently the entire house is an apocalyptic adventureland.

Guess he isn't such a freak, considering.

I'd left three identical notes for Sue, scattered throughout the house in our designated 'note areas'. I'd decided telling her about my father via note was not a good idea. I kept it very vague instead, just saying where we'd be and that we were okay.

If shit went bad at Edward's, I had a couple more notes to leave with our next designation. Our next disgnation: the mall. Suffice to say, Rose was hoping we didn't stay at Edward's long.

"Seth is out cold, so it'll be a lot easier to move him in case any of the fuckwads are wandering around," Rose says as she enters the hallway.

"Thanks Rose," I say gratefully while giving her a hug. "Edward's bringing the last bag out to the car now."

As soon as I say it I realize something has to be wrong. Looking at my watch, I see that he's been out there for at least five minutes.

_Shit_!

I dart back toward the window and see five zombies walking around my front yard. I frantically search the yard and driveway for Edward, breathing a sigh of relief when I spot his copper hair behind the car's back window.

"Rose! Edward's stuck. There's fleshies everywhere." Fleshies is a name that Seth came up with and it kinda stuck.

Rolling her eyes, she joins me at the window. "We need a distraction. Should I flash my tits?"

I laugh despite the situation. "Be serious please!"

"I am serious. My tits are fab and I don't think being undead would deter those boys out there," she says confidently, crossing her arms and giving me the bitch brow.

I shrug, "Fine give it a shot."

Rose grins and saunters toward the front door. I roll my eyes and it doesn't escape her notice. "Oh Bell, you know you like the view," she says seductively with a wiggle of her ass.

"Oh get over yourself whore," I grin to let her know I'm joking.

She winks at me and opens the front door.

"Boys! Hellooooo!" She shouts toward the undead fuck heads in my front yard. They turn almost simultaneously toward the sound of her voice.

"Do you want some?" she shouts as she pulls down the front of her tank top.

I notice Edward looking toward the door, and my blood boils. I do not want him looking at Rose's tits. _He should be looking at mine_! Sure they're not as big, but they're a good handful. Plus they're perky and I don't have pepperoni nipples; not that Rose does…because she's fucking perfect.

God, even the two chick zombies are staring.

_I hate her_.

Well, I don't hate her.

I just can't help the hatred running through my veins at the moment.

Through my angry haze I notice Edward move toward the hood of the car. Good! He's no longer looking at her boobs, and you know, getting away from the zombies…that's good too.

The zombies are_ actually _staring at Rosalie, like they're entranced by her nipples or some shit. Not one of them are making a move to devour her. It's like when you see a present, and it's wrapped so pretty you don't want to open it. Or when you see a beautifully delicious cupcake, but don't want to ruin it by taking a bite. To them, Rose is a gorgeous human being that looks very yummy, but none want to take a bite and change her into one of them.

Ridiculous.

I see Edward start running toward us at full speed, and it brings me out of my thoughts.

"Rose, move!" I shout at the last second, causing her to side step and avoid a collision with Edward. As soon as he's through the door, we slam it shut; clicking the normal locks along with the beam.

"Um, Rose?" Edward asks nervously after a minute.

"Yeah?"

"Your uh…your shirt," he mumbles, looking down; clearly embarrassed.

"Oh, right." She hurries to fix herself, not embarrassed at all.

_Of course not_.

-XXX-

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"Nooooowww?"

"NO!"

"How about…now?"

"Rosalie, I swear to fucking GOD, I'm going to punch you in both of your ovaries if you do not shut the fuck up."

"Geez, Bell. Get fucking laid already."

I look at Rosalie, completely flabbergasted. I can feel my cheeks heat up with my traitorous blush and I glare at my best friend.

"I hate you," I mouth.

"Love you," she mouths back, grinning cheekily.

"But seriously, are we almost there? I really need to pee," she says, crossing her legs.

"Two minutes," Edward says sweetly, giving her a wink through the rearview mirror.

Ugh! _Wink at me_!

"Thanks Eddie. At least someone is nice up there."

_Eddie_?

"Will you get over your aversion to the backseat? You didn't mind being in the backseat of Royce's car," I say with an evil grin.

"Well yeah, but I was getting eaten out then; not sharing it with a handsy three year old," she retorts and motions toward my little brother.

His head is in her lap, with his hand dangerously close to her boob. I try to stifle my laughter, but a giggle slips through, causing Rose to send daggers my way.

"How would you feel if Edward's hand was on your boob right now Bella?" she says bitchily.

My face flames into an impossibly deeper shade of red and I know for a fact that she said it just for that reaction. Edward's eyes snap to my face briefly and I notice a pink flare to his cheeks before he focuses on the road again.

_What was that about?_

Edward clears his throat and speaks, "Here we are, home sweet home."

If I hadn't already seen his house I'd probably have the same reaction as Rosalie. "Holy fucking cheese tits!" she shouts at the top of her lungs.

"Bewwa!" Seth shouts as he bolts up, startled awake by Rosalie's big mouth.

"Nice Rose," I scold. "It would've been nice to be able to check out the house while he slept."

She rolls her eyes at me.

"What if we find something in there?" I whisper, and her face softens.

"Sorry," she says and I know she means it. "I'll hang out here with little man while you two do a sweep, okay?"

Instead of bitching about how our search party is now down by one, I nod and move to get out of the car.

"Wait," Edward stops me with his hand on my forearm. I hate the tingles that his touch erupts from me.

_No you don't_.

I know.

"There's movement in the trees there," he says pointing toward the tree line on the left side of his house. He reaches for the pistol resting in the compartment in between us.

"No," I grab his hand and give him a gentle squeeze. "We can't risk the noise. It might attract more. I've got this," I say confidently while I grab the axe I chose from the basement out of my backpack.

"Bella wait," he says, his voice strained. "Let me do it."

I shake my head and grip my axe. "I'm not a damsel in distress, Edward. I can take care of myself." I try to yank my arm away a bit harder than I'd meant to, and I see sadness flash across his eyes. "Sorry," I apologize while biting my lip. "But I can handle it. Please."

He only nods, releasing his grip on me and letting me exit the car. I take a deep breath and move quietly toward the zombie. I can smell the stench when I get within five feet of it. If I had to guess, I'd say it was a woman who was in her mid to late thirties. Her jeans are tattered and covered in blood, and her shirt has something green smeared across it. I do not want to know what that is.

I move toward the left so I can come up behind her quietly. Once in position, I grip my axe tightly; briefly remembering my Dad's little league tip: choke up.

"ARRRGHHH!" I scream as I bring the axe down, connecting directly with the top of her head. I can feel her skull resist my strike. I pull the axe back with force, making sure it's freed from her skull. I get in my little league hitting stance, this time swinging for her neck. I connect and the axe makes it through about three fourths of the way. I watch in horror as her head falls to the right, cringing at the sound it makes. "Die motherfucker!" I yell as I swing again, this time disconnecting the head from her body completely.

I stand there staring until her limbs stop twitching, just to make sure she's finally dead. Satisfied, I wipe the stray tears from my eyes and turn around.

I do not need Edward thinking that I cried because I couldn't handle it. I always cry when I fight, it's just the heightened emotions.

I turn around and spot Edward standing next to the hood of the car, and my breath catches.

I'd never seen anything hotter. As if wearing tight jeans and a dark blue tank top didn't make him hot enough…

I take in Edward's accessories, licking my lips. My father's pistol safely tucked into his jeans, a shotgun is slung around his back, and his trusty Louisville slugger is in his hands…

I'd never seen a hotter zombie slayer.

_You've never seen a zombie slayer_.

Moot point.

_Wipe your drool and move_.

Right.

Edward smiles at me, and I literally almost trip because of it.

Smooth Swan.

"Come on," Edward motions toward the front door. "Let's check this place out," he says quietly, trying not to grimace, but not really succeeding.

As I get closer, I hold out my hand. He takes it and I give it a reassuring squeeze. "It'll be okay, I promise."

I know he's afraid of seeing his mother. I wouldn't want to see Charlie again, not after that…

"Thanks," he says gratefully, returning the squeeze.

As we approach the door, we take a deep measured breath together.

"Here we go," he says ominously.

"Here we go," I copy.

-XXX-

After checking practically every square inch of the house, we both look at each other and grimace. We can't put it off any longer; we need to check the living room. I take his hand again as we approach the entryway to the room. I don't want Edward to see his mother's mangled corpse again. I knew it would destroy him all over again.

As we turn the corner and enter the room, two thoughts flit through my mind.

One: Thank God his mother's body is gone!

Two: Where the fuck is his mother's body?

I look toward Edward frantically, like he'll have the magic answer to my burning question.

"Wha…whe…what the fuck!"

_Guess not_.

"Edward, calm down."

He whirls around to face me. "Calm down?"

"Yes?" It comes out as a question, even though I don't mean for it to.

"My mother's body is missing, and you want me to calm down?" he asks calmly. Too calmly.

I nod, because I have nothing to say.

"Okay. I'll calm down," he nods his head, apparently confirming this with himself.

"Um, Edward…are you okay?" I ask quietly.

"Oh I'm fucking peachy Bella. I'm great! How are you?" I can hear the sarcasm in his voice and my flip switches from pity to anger in about a millisecond.

"Don't talk to me like that! This is not my fault!" My lip quivers, but I refuse to cry. "I don't know what happened to her body, and I know this is fucking hard; but you do not get to talk to me that way!"

His eyes clear and his face softens, "Bella…I…I'm sorry," he says as he steps toward me. I take a step back and I see pain cross his features. "I'm sorry," he repeats quietly. Rubbing the back of his neck, he changes the subject. "Well, it's safe anyway…"

"Yeah," I mutter.

"I'm gonna go get Rose and Seth, okay?" he asks as if he needs my permission.

I shrug, "Whatever."

I know I'm being immature and stupid, but I can't seem to help myself. I hate that I'm his punching bag. As I watch his retreating form, I remember back to something we'd read in school. An adolescent normally lashes out at their parents because they know they can do that; lash out. When they're done lashing out their parents will still be there for them; no matter what.

Hoping that theory is true and applying it to this situation with Edward, it makes me feel a little better; but not much.

"Bewwa, is this where we live now?" Seth asks as he walks into the room.

My eyes sweep over the room once more now that my little brother is in it. I notice for the first time that all of the blood stains are gone from the floorboards.

_Weird_.

"Yeah, for a little bit baby," I answer him as I lift him up into my arms.

"It's reawwy big," he says with awe in his little voice. I laugh a bit, "Yeah it is buddy."

"Well, I'm surprised the power is still on," Edward says as he walks into the room. "But even when it runs out we have a generator down in the basement, like I said before."

I nod noncommittally, not ready to rid myself of my immaturity toward him just yet.

"This is fucking sweet!" Rose exclaims as she enters with her backpack and my suitcase. "I guess I can wait for the mall."

"Language!" I scold her.

She rolls her eyes, but amends herself. "This is freaking sweet!"

I roll my eyes, "Thanks."

She winks at me, "No problem bunny."

"Do not call me bunny," I practically growl at her.

"Bunny?" Edward asks as he unloads the bags from his hands.

"It was Bella's nickname when she first came here," Rose explains. "Well…when she came here again. You see, a few years ago she wasn't this hot piece of ass you see before you. No, no, no. Our little Bella still had her buck teeth. It was weird, you know; a high schooler with buck teeth. I don't believe that they came in naturally to this day. I think the Chief just felt bad and sprung for cosmetic dentistry for our little Bells."

"Shut the fuck up Rose!"

"See, so defensive. Practically makes my case for me."

I launch a book at her face, but she catches it easily and laughs.

"I hate you," I mutter as I place Seth on the couch.

"I love you too," she says sweetly and laughs when I give her the finger behind Seth's back.

-XXX-

"The basement is over here," Edward instructs as he heads for the last door of the long hallway. He opens it and enters, motioning for me to follow him down the stairs.

"I see that you're no longer afraid of basements," I say as I raise my eyebrows at the back of his head. He stops on the stair below me and turns around. "I'm not afraid of my basement. It's bright and furnished with cool shit in it. Not a dark creepy den for creepy things to lurk around," he explains as if it's obvious.

"Whatever you say Captain Scaredy Pants."

Over the last hour I'd let my anger go and we'd gone back to our friendly-sometimes-flirtatious-banter.

"Shut it, Swan. Come on."

He leads me down the stairs and into the definitely furnished basement. During our sweep we'd split up and I hadn't had the pleasure of looking down here.

The floor was covered in plus white carpeting and the walls were painted a dark burgundy. The room was filled with every teenage boy's fantasy. A pool table, an air hockey table, and a pinball machine take up the entire left side of the room. On the opposite side is a huge brown plush sectional couch, and across from that sits an awesome fifty inch flat screen television. Hooked up to the fuckawesome TV is practically every video game system out right now.

"Someone's spoiled," I say teasingly and Edward smiles slightly, before frowning.

"Was spoiled," he corrects me.

"Edward…I'm sorry…I didn't mean…" I stutter out my apology but he interrupts with a raised hand.

"It's fine Bella, really." He gives me a small natural smile and I know I'm forgiven. "This way," he says pointing toward the farthest wall in the back of the room. We go through a door and I find myself standing in what resembles a work shed.

"Here, take this," Edward says as he hands me a tool bag. "I'll handle the wood this time." He winks and grabs a huge stack of wood.

_I wanna handle your wood, Edward_.

I laugh ridiculously loud so I don't let out an accidental moan.

We spend the next two hours boarding up every window in the Cullen house, which totaled to about twenty.

Yes. Twenty fucking windows.

"Do you want Rose to help me with the doors? There's only two, but I'm sure you're tired."

I know he's offering me a break, but I'll be damned if they spend any amount of time together alone. Of course, I trust my best friend, and she knows how I feel about Edward; but that doesn't make me any less jealous when it comes to this boy.

"No," I shrug like it's no big deal. "I'm good. Besides she's playing with Seth."

He shrugs too and we head for the front door.

Just as we're finishing the beam I hear the distinct sound of an engine.

Edward and I exchange a look, one that clearly says 'what the fuck'.

Looking through the mail slot, I snort.

"Who the fuck would drive a Hummer? Honestly the environment can't handle that kind of shit…" I trail off, realizing that I'm bitching about a Hummer while the world has already gone to shit. "Never mind…that was stupid."

"There's a Hummer out there?" Edward asks with a hint of hope in his voice.

"Yeah."

"Watch out Bella," he says before opening the front door. "Em?" he calls out, squinting to try and see past the bright headlights.

"Eddie!" I hear a booming voice shout.

About five seconds later I hear the distinct gurgling moans of a small hoard.

At the sound, I see a huge fucking man exit the Hummer. Christ he's almost as big as the truck!

He quickly removes two pistols from his belt and takes out four zombies in a matter of seconds; all with headshots.

"Shut the fuck up bitches," he says as he shoves the guns back into his waist. He walks toward us without a backward glance.

_Well damn_.

A/N: Review for a quicker update!

And, ps: There WILL be more zombie action. Be patient. Zombies and sexy times ahead…but not mixed together. Unless you're into that? I hope you guys know that's necrophilia and also illegal.

Tsk tsk.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All Twilight related awesomeness belongs to Stephanie Meyer, not moi.

I studied the man as he approached Edward's porch. He was incredibly strong, that much could be figured out. His muscles strained against his t-shirt so much I felt bad for the blood stained pathetic piece of clothing. Once his face came into view I had to reconsider calling him a man. His body was huge, but he had the most boyish face I'd ever seen. He had bright clear blue eyes, short light blonde hair, and the biggest dimples ever as he smiled at us.

"Edward!" he exclaims opening his arms. Edward launches into them, patting the man's back enthusiastically.

"Emmett," he says with a strained voice, "You're okay. I thought…I…fuck man it's so good to see you!" I'd never seen Edward so happy. I wasn't really surprised, considering the only time I'd spent with Edward was in the presence of Mike Newton, zombies, my dying father, and his dead mother.

_Fuck that's depressing_.

"Oh, shit sorry," Edward says sheepishly, "Emmett this is Bella." He motions toward me with a bright smile on his face, he looks…proud? "Bella, this is my cousin Emmett."

"Wow, Bella suits you well," Emmett says smoothly, pulling me into a hug. I giggle a bit as Edward scowls behind his back.

"It's actually Isabella, but I prefer Bella." I know my cheeks are pink from my blush, so I look away awkwardly.

"Well still," Emmett says before releasing me, "It suits you. You're gorgeous."

"Um, thanks."

Seth chooses that moment to bounce into the room. "I'm awake!" he announces triumphantly, like he just won a gold medal in sleeping. He probably could, if such a thing existed.

"Hey baby," I coo before picking him up and placing him on my hip.

"You have a kid?" Emmett asks, surprise clear in his voice. "Wow."

"Oh no, this is my little brother, Seth."

He looks relieved and smiles at me. "Great. Hey Seth! I'm Emmett, what's up little man?" he asks enthusiastically, holding out his fist to my brother.

"Nothing dude," my brother says as he bumps fists with Emmett.

We all laugh and Emmett stops suddenly, his laughter replaced with a desperate choking sound.

"Are you okay?" I ask, worried that he's going to die or something else fucking crazy.

"Who the fuck are you?" Ah, Rose. That explains the reaction.

I stifle a smile as Emmett glares. "Who the fuck am I? I'm Edward's cousin, who the fuck are you?"

Rose looks impressed and a little turned on. I decide to interrupt before they either smack each other or fuck each other, both of which would be inappropriate in front of a three year old. "Emmett, this is my best friend Rosalie Hale."

"Hello Rosalie," he says, clearly trying to turn on the charm. "Emmett McCarty," he holds out his hand.

She rolls her eyes and mutters, "Whatever", before walking away.

"Damn," Emmett says, obviously stunned by Rose's behavior. Either that or he was checking out her ass. I decided to go with the first, not wanting to think about the latter.

-XXX-

Things were a bit tense following Emmett's arrival. Once he was done gawking at Rose, Edward threw a slew of questions at Emmett, half of which he said he couldn't answer. When Edward asked why, Emmett just said he couldn't, that it was classified. I suppose he felt an obligation toward the army, even though, according to him, there really wasn't an army or military left per se; but I couldn't help but admire his loyalty. Edward on the other hand, had become really pissed off and hadn't spoken to Emmett at all for the last hour. Emmett didn't seem to mind though, instead using his time to openly flirt with me.

I didn't know who he was trying to make jealous; Edward or Rosalie, but it seemed to be working on both of them. Rosalie being jealous kind of stressed me out, but Edward being jealous…honestly, it turned me on. I wanted him to be jealous of another man's interest in me; even if that interest wasn't real. I wanted him to fight for me, to claim that I was his.

_I know, I'm fucked up_.

So now, here we sit; three teenagers, a soldier, and a toddler in painful silence.

_Awesome_.

"So…" I try to break the never-ending silence, "Are you from around here Emmett?"

He looks up from his book, that I'm pretty sure he's pretending to read – since the book is _Little Women_ – and smiles at me. "Yup," he says happily, "I grew up here with lovely little Edward and my Aunt and Uncle." Something flashes in his eyes; recognition first, followed by fear.

"Shit!" he exclaims jumping up. "Where's Carlisle? Where's Aunt Esme?" He looks around frantically, like they're going to appear out of nowhere. "Are they out getting supplies at the hospital? Should they be back by now?"

I look at Edward and my heart breaks for him. He looks so startled and scared. "Em…" he says and his voice breaks.

"No," Emmett says shaking his head vehemently. "Don't you fucking dare say it!" he screams out, completely enraged.

I put my hands on bot of Seth's ears when he burrows into my chest. "Shh," I coo quietly watching in horror as Emmett goes through his grief.

"No no no no," he repeats over and over again, his voice cracking with each uttered no. "They're alive. Tell me they're alive, please Edward, please…" he begs sinking to his knees in front of his cousin. I see a single tear fall down Edward's perfectly pale skin and a silent sob wracks my body. I clutch Seth closer to me, hiding my face in his hair, unable to watch anymore.

I hear them though; the sounds of their mixed emotions, the pain and grief that laces their voices as they try to comfort each other.

"Mom didn't…she was…dad…I don't know where he…fuck…" Edward struggles to explain the horrible situation to his cousin. Emmett coughs before wiping his eyes, apparently preparing himself into the big brother role. I knew the signs all too well. Putting away your own grief to help and comfort your younger sibling was what I did best now, and I watched as Emmett cradled his younger cousin into his massive frame. "It's okay man," he says quietly while rubbing his back. "Fuck, it's gonna be okay."

I see Rose move toward me out of the corner of my eye. She sits next to me, pulling the huddled form of Seth and me into her warm body. We cling to each other and cry; for Edward and Emmett and their loss, as well as our own. I feel Seth's body shake with silent sobs and it makes me want to cry harder. Instead, I put on my big girl panties and take a deep breath. "It's okay baby, it'll be okay, I promise," I say quietly and calmly into his hair. "We're safe now."

-XXX-

Waking up sucks.

Waking up in a pretzel shape of combined bodies sucks more.

I groan as I try and fail to extricate myself from Rose and Seth's tangling limbs. "Need help?" Edward asks softly, startling me. "Sorry," he says giving me a small grin and holding out his hand, "Come on." I take his hand and he helps me up off of the couch. "I was going to move you guys, but it was like untangling Christmas lights, which is…"

"Impossible," I finish and we both laugh.

"Coffee?" he asks and I nod. I follow him into the kitchen and watch as he moves about it. I can't help but notice how gorgeous he is, even first thing in the morning. It was everything, from his I-just-fucked-the-shit-out-of-you-hair to his I-could-never-have-bad-breath smile all the way down to his I'm-pretty-fucking-adorable-in-a-wife-beater-and-sweatpants, and it was all just perfection. I sighed heavily, hating his perfection while secretly being turned on by it at the same time.

"What's wrong?" he asks his face full of concern. I arch an eyebrow at him and he laughs lightly, "Besides…you know, all of this fuckery," he says bitterly motioning all around him.

"Nothing else really…"

"Tell me Bella."

"Last night was hard," I say softly, feeling terrible when I see him grimace. "Sorry, I know it was really hard for you," I mutter.

"No it's okay. You're right, last night fucking sucked, and I was a real asshole."

"What? How were you an asshole?"

He rubs the back of his neck before speaking. "Well, I was so happy to see Emmett. Not only because he's my cousin and I'm obviously glad he's alive," he says smiling, "But because I barraged him with questions, just because he's in the military."

"Well…that's natural, you wanted to know if all of this shit was going to end," I say reasonably and he nods in agreement.

"Yeah, I know. But in doing so…I got pissed when he wouldn't tell me, and didn't even let him know about my mom's death or my dad's disappearance." I can see the pain on his face, and I know the whereabouts of his father has to be haunting him.

"It's understandable Edward," I say encouragingly, "It's okay."

"I guess…" he trails off.

"What else?"

"Huh?"

"Is something else bothering you?"

He bites his lip, looking nervous. "You can tell me," I say gently and he sighs.

"I was too busy being jealous as well," he says so quietly I have to strain to hear him.

"Jealous?" My heart speeds up as I ask the question. "Why would you be jealous?"

He turns on the coffee pot and stalks toward me. I feel like my heart is about to burst right through my skin.

"Because Bella…" he says softly, running his thumb along my cheekbone. "He was flirting with my girl."

The butterfly population in my stomach was of epic proportions. "What?" I breathe.

"You heard me," he says seductively. "You're mine."

"I…I am?" I stutter out stupidly, causing him to grin.

"Yes Isabella, you're mine. You've been mine since that first day in Biology."

My face flushes, and it's not from embarrassment this time. This time, it's from desire.

"Is that so?" I challenge.

"You know it's true, say it," he demands, moving toward me like a lion stalking it's prey.

"I'm yours," I say with confidence, and before I know it his lips are on mine, hard and demanding.

A moan bubbles up from the back of my throat, urging Edward on. He slips his hand to the back of my neck, holding me to him as he swipes his tongue along my bottom lip. I open my mouth to him willingly, feeling euphoric as our tongues connect.

Nothing is better than kissing Edward Cullen.

I feel his hands slide down my back before resting on my ass. He gives my cheeks a light squeeze, causing me to shiver with desire.

"Edward," I whimper pathetically, "Please…please…" I'm not even sure what I'm begging for right now, but I know he can ease the ache.

The ache I have for him, for us.

"Tell me what you want Bella," he says, "Anything and it's yours."

"I want you, just you."

He lifts me up onto the counter then, pushing the coffee pot a safe distance away, so I'm not accidentally burned.

The boy knows me well already.

I grab him by his hoodie, yanking him down so I can reach his lips, kissing them lightly. I move my hands down to the edge of his shirt, sliding them up and underneath. His skin is warm and smooth, and I can feel the definition of a six pack. I scratch my nails along his skin and smile against his lips when I feel his muscles tense under my touch.

"My turn," Edward says against my lips before deepening our kiss. His hands, now under my shirt, travel up at a slow and torturous pace. I'm about to groan out in frustration and tell him to hurry the fuck up when his hands reach my bra. He cups my breasts through the thin fabric and squeezes gently. "Mmmm…yes," I say encouragingly. He then uses the tips of a finger to trace my nipple on top of my bra. I feel it pebble and harden from his simple touch. "Fuck," I mutter as I bury my face into his neck, sucking lightly at the skin just below his ear. He pinches my nipple and I gasp before biting his neck, causing him to gasp as well.

He pulls back and smiles at me and I return it.

We both laugh and I love it.

He sighs and regrettably pulls his hands out of my shirt, but makes no move to remove mine, so I leave them there. I don't want to break the connection of skin on skin. I haven't felt this happy and alive since this whole fucking thing started, hell since before this whole thing started; I'm not about to end that feeling now.

"Coffee is done," Edward says as he pulls away from me to get some mugs from a high shelf above my head. I frown slightly, hating that we're no longer touching. After he pours the coffee into the mugs he heads for the fridge, taking out milk and cream. "How many sugars?" he asks me as he reaches for the sugar bowl in a shelf above the stove.

"Two," I say distractedly, a frown still present on my face.

He finishes making our coffees, handing me mine with a concerned expression on his face. "What's wrong love?" he asks before taking a sip of his coffee. I take a sip as well, stalling. _Damn this is good_. I look on the counter and see a bag of French Vanilla coffee. I shrug, "Nothing." He narrows his eyes at me and I sigh. "Why did you pull away?" I ask, feeling slightly stupid. I don't know why I feel so…rejected. He was just making out with me and feeling me up, I'm pretty sure that screams 'wanted'. "Did I do something wrong? Did we go too fast?"

He looks at me like I just asked him if he voted for Bush.

"No! You did nothing wrong, you're great; and I don't think we moved too fast…do you?" he asks tentatively and I shake my head right away, letting him know that I'm completely fine with where we are in our physical relationship.

_Shit, are we in a relationship_?

"Okay, so why did you pull away?" I ask again and he sighs. "Because Bella, Rose and Emmett are up. Didn't you hear them arguing?" I shake my head no and he smiles. "I guess you were distracted." I blush slightly and look away, muttering a low "Shut up," which causes him to laugh at me.

"I didn't think you'd want to be caught in a compromising position with me," he says almost sadly.

"Hey," I say as I squeeze his hand, "I'd love to be caught in any position with you." I waggle my eyebrows and he laughs. "Oh yeah?" he asks, smiling now. "Yeah," I say and then frown, "Well…by anyone but my brother."

He frowns as well and lets out a guffaw, "That'd be really awkward."

"Bewwa I want cereal!" Seth's voice shouts out of nowhere, making us both jump. I look down at his sleepy face and smile, "Sure baby, what kind?"

"Um…" he says, rubbing his chin and contemplating. Rose and Emmett laugh at him as they walk into the kitchen.

"You're so strange little man," Rose says sweetly, picking him up and helping him choose his cereal.

"See?" Edward whispers, "That is why, and that's it." He quickly kisses my ear, "And we'll be finishing that later."

It takes every ounce of will power residing in my body to not moan at the implications of those six simple words. I shiver again and Emmett notices. "You cold B?" he asks taking off his hoodie and tossing it to me. "Oh, uh, yeah thanks," I lie, blushing a deep crimson.

"I think Bella has a crush," Rose says. I snap my head up to glare at her, ready to deny such nonsense. I would never have a crush on Emmett. Sure he was hot, but he wasn't my type. Plus I knew Rose had a thing for him already, whether she wanted to admit it or not. But the second I look up I see she's staring at me and Edward. When she sees me watching her watching us, she winks.

Fuck.

-XXX-

"So you guys searched the entire house right? What about the guest house?" Edward's eyes widen at Emmett's question. "No…" he trails off, sounding slightly embarrassed, "Fuck I didn't even think about that." Emmett doesn't tease him though, he simply claps him on the shoulder and says, "That's alright it's been a rough couple of weeks for you, huh? We can check it now."

Edward sighs and nods. "Yeah but I should've checked. We've been here for four days, what if something has been in there this whole time? I put everyone in danger." He sounds so dejected and sad, and I know he feels like a failure, feelings like he's let us down.

"Edward you've kept us all alive, especially me," I say, hoping he gets the double meaning of my words. He smiles and winks and I know he understands.

"Okay, enough of the Dr. Phil time, let's go hunt some zombies!" Rose yells, picking up her shotgun. The double barrel shotgun was a present from Emmett. I liked to call it a bribe, because ever since he gave it to her a few hours ago, she's been incredibly sweet to him. "I'm ready to put Susie to use," she says excited by the prospect of shooting a fleshie's head off.

"I don't think so," Emmett scoffs. "You and Bella are staying here with Seth."

Rose and I both glare at him open mouthed. "You can't be serious?" Rose asks, her voice stained with disbelief. "Oh I'm serious woman," Emmett says glaring right back, "It's not safe for you two. I don't need to be worried about you getting yourself killed. I need to be worried about staying alive and killing these motherfuckers. Plus Seth can't be left alone. You need to be responsible."

"Fuck you!" she screams angrily. "Who the fuck made you King Zombie Slayer?"

Emmett isn't even fazed by Rose's temper, while both Edward and I flinched back instinctively; even though her anger wasn't directed at us. I had to give Emmett props for that, even if it was suicidal. "Bella can stay here with Seth; I'm going with you two."

"Hey!" I protest and Rose looks at me sympathetically. "Sorry Bells, but he's right. Seth needs you."

I knew they were both right, but I didn't want to be left behind. What if I couldn't protect him? What if something happened to them? I didn't like the thought of us splitting up. Suddenly an image passes through my mind: My little brother being devoured by a zombie while the four of us fight them off. I shudder and grimace. "You're right, I'll stay."

Edward steps closer to me and hugs me. "I'm sorry Bella. Just lock all of the locks and beams behind us, okay? We'll be quick. Just wait for us and make sure the door is open when you see us coming, just in case."

His reassurance helps me calm down and I give him a small smile. I reach up on my toes and kiss his lips gently, not caring about our audience. "Be safe and come back to me."

"I will."

-XXX-

It should not be taking them this long! I checked the time on my phone again for the third time. They'd been gone ten minutes. How long did it take to look through a guest house, which could really only be described as an honorary pool house with no pool. It was all one level from what I could see, and I couldn't imagine it had many rooms.

"Fuck," I mutter as I rub my hand down my face.

"That's a bad word," Seth scolds me, looking far too much like Sue with his hands on his hips and a scowl planted firmly on his little face.

"Sorry buddy, I'm just worried."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

He shrugs and walks back to the kitchen table, resuming his coloring. It's so easy to get out of shit with a three year old. Thank god for small miracles.

I stop pacing and sit back down in my spot: a kitchen chair directly in front of the door, expertly lined up with the only little hole in the wooden barricade. I have a perfect view of the entire entrance to the guest house, and probably five splinters in my face. It's worth it though, to make sure they're all safe, to make sure Edward keeps his word and comes back to me.

I see movement in the house and my breathing accelerates. It looks like a struggle, and I can't tell who is in it. Human and zombie? Who's winning? Are they outnumbered? And then a thought strikes me that stops me cold: Did one of them get bitten?

"Hey baby," I call to Seth, "Do you wanna play a game?"

He jumps down from the chair excitedly, clapping his hands and shouting, "Yay!" over and over again. "Shh, calm down."

I grab him and pick him up, hoisting him onto my back. "This game is called Piggyback No Peek. If you peek, you lose, okay?"

"Okay, what do I get if I win?" he asks.

"A whole dollar," I say and he laughs. "Five dollars!" he demands and I sigh. "Fine, five whole dollars."

"Yay!" he says grabbing me tightly around the neck and burying his face into the back of my shoulder.

Secure in the fact that Seth can't see anything, I grab my axe out of my secret hiding spot; the broom closet near the basement door. I feel the weight of it in my hands and that alone sends a rush of adrenaline through my system. I slowly undo the beam over the kitchen door and step out into the night. I shut the door tightly behind me, just in case something comes wandering by; but I don't lock it, knowing we'll need to get back in easily.

I make my way toward the guest house, and suddenly every hair on the back of my neck stands up on end.

And that's when I hear it.

The moan.

The gurgle.

The clomp clomp sound of a dragging limb.

I turn around slowly and scream at the sight before me. I feel Seth tighten his grip around my neck and cry out for me before everything goes black.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed. You guys came in second for reviews. Great job! WINKIAW got the most reviews in so I focused on that story first to make sure I got it out on Friday. Remember to drop a review and let me know what you think about the chapter. The more reviews this story gets, the quicker it gets updated. If you guys review a lot, then I'll see you Friday; otherwise I'll see ya next Sunday. xo


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

"Welcome home kid," my father says his voice purposefully gruff to hide his emotion. He envelops me in a hug and I tense for a moment, not used to being comforted by either of my parents. My father just wasn't that kind of man – the kind who showed his emotions; while Renee – she showed plenty of emotions to her 'boyfriends', but none to her daughter.

"Thanks Dad," I say as I relax into his embrace. He releases me and that's when I notice that we have an audience. Sue Clearwater – a much bigger version of the woman I remember – approaches cautiously; as if she's the hunter and I'm the doe that she doesn't want to scare off. "Hello, Bella. It's so great to see you," she says timidly. She stares at me for a moment without saying anything before shaking her head slowly. "I'm sorry for staring. It's just…you look so grown up, Bella. You turned out to be such a beautiful young woman. I hope you know that your father and I won't be allowing any boys around with you without strict supervision!" She winks and I know she's joking around, but it evokes an unknown emotion in me. Is this what it's like to feel…_cared for_? She holds out her hand, "Welcome home honey."

I launch toward her, and she morphs her stance from pleasant handshake to welcoming parental hug in an instant. As she hugs me tightly and kisses my forehead, I realize what the emotion was – _love_. I'd felt love and a sense of home from this woman instantly. Something that…years with my mother had never given me.

I knew logically that a teenager was supposed to hate anyone their father brought around, someone who was meant to essentially 'replace' your mother, was someone you were supposed to dislike. I'd never been a normal child or teenager, so it was no surprise to me that I didn't feel this way toward Sue. Instead of thinking 'you'll never replace my mother', I thought 'I wish you were her all along'.

"Bella," my father says trying to capture my attention back.

"Huh?" I ask distractedly while holding Sue's hand.

"Bella," he says again but this time it's quiet, so quiet that I have to struggle to hear him.

"Yeah Dad?" I ask glancing back toward him. But he's not there.

"Dad?" I ask as I look around the airport. "Sue where did he go?" The second I say her name, I realize her hand is no longer in mine. "Sue? Dad? Hello?"

The entire airport is suddenly empty.

I look around frantically, trying to find someone; anyone who can help me find my family._ Family_. That's what I have now, finally.

"Dad!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

I faintly hear my name being called and I run toward it. I see the familiar pattern of flannel; my father's signature, and sprint toward it. "Daddy! I thought you guys left me," I laugh lightly, not wanting to seem like a baby. He turns around slowly and I scream. It's not my father. Not the Charlie Swan I knew. His face is contorted in a permanent expression of pain. His cheeks are hallowed out, proof that he's far too thin to be the father I know and love.

He makes a disgruntled noise and I look down toward his mouth. I back away, my hand covering my own mouth, holding back the vomit that so desperately wants to expel from my body. His entire chin is exposed, showing the deteriorating muscles where skin had once been. "Daddy…" I say as I take a deep breath. "Belllllll…" the creature says as it moves toward me. The way he moves is not human; more like a puppet with a drunken puppeteer.

"You are not my father," I say steadily as I back up from the creature's advances. "Sue!" I scream out for help, hoping she'll know what to do, but she's nowhere to be found. "Please, someone help me!" My cries reach no one as my back finally reaches a wall. I see the monstrous form of what used to be my father approach; arms outstretched while its jaw goes crazy, moving in a way that no human's ever could.

"I love you," it's the last thing I say before its cold flesh touches my skin, and then everything goes black.

"NO!" I scream at the top of my lungs as my body catapults forward.

I look around quickly, and the first thing my eyes focus on is purple. Purple walls to be exact. I breath out a sigh of relief, "It was just a dream." I smile at my own stupidity.

"Oh God, Bella! Thank fucking God you're awake. What was just a dream?"

I shriek and jump up into a sitting position yet again.

"Hey, what's wrong?" The velvet voice asks me calmly. I see movement out of my peripheral vision and turn my head slowly.

"Please don't be creepy. Please don't be creepy. Please don't be creepy."

I repeat the mantra over and over until I'm locked with the brightest green eyes.

"Bella? Are you okay?"

I blink a few times before I breathe. "Edward?" I ask stupidly.

"Yeah…hey are you sure you're alright? What's wrong? You fainted babe, its okay now." He says it all slowly and sweetly, like a police officer trying to talk someone down from the ledge. "Lay down." It's not a demand, it's a direction; one I don't mind following. My head is pounding and I'm so confused.

"What's going on?"

"Like I said…you passed out…or fainted…I don't know, we heard you scream and-"

"We?" I interrupt and he raises an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah…" he trails off looking as confused as I feel. "Me, Rose, Em…we found you and Seth in the backyard, on the path toward the guest house."

"Wait…" And that's when it all rushes back to me. Everything that's happened over the past couple of weeks floods my mind. I want to grab all of the memories and shove them into a trash bag, throwing them away forever so I never have to think about them again. "Oh God," I whimper, "that was just a nightmare, but this…this is all real."

"What?"

"I had a terrible dream where…it was back when I first came back to Forks. When I'd met my Dad and Sue at the airport. Everything was fine and then…everyone disappeared. I found my Dad but he was…he was…one of them." I say sadly, feeling the loss of him all over again.

"Shhh," Edward coos as he pulls my body flush against his. I burrow down against him, loving the comfort I feel being wrapped in his arms. He rests his chin on my head before he speaks. "I'm sorry you had to dream about that love. I'm even sorrier that you had to wake up to this reality. Sometimes I think I'm dreaming a really fucking terrible nightmare, and I hope I'll wake up." I nod in agreement against his chest.

"Is it…" I begin to say but think better of it and stop myself.

Edward doesn't miss it though and encourages me to say what I was going to say.

I sigh and speak. "Is it terrible that…even though I woke up and found out that I'm still in a nightmare…I'm still happy because at least you're here with me?"

He laughs lightly and pulls me closer. "No love, it's not terrible at all. That's what keeps me going."

I feel confusion cloud my features and I pull back to look at his face. "What?"

"You," he says kissing my nose gently, "You're the reason I'm still alive."

I shake my head in disagreement. "No, you're the reason I'm still alive. You saved me plenty of times, and I would be dead by now if it wasn't for you."

"That's true," he agrees, and I'm glad he gives himself credit. "But you saved me too."

I roll my eyes, "Once. I only came up with the plan, if we're being technical Rosalie's tits saved your life."

"No," he disagrees with a small laugh before turning serious again. "You're saving me right now. Every second that I spend with you, like this, saves me. I've lost so much…we all have. It'd be easy to just say 'fuck it' and use my gun on myself instead of those undead fucks," he says sadly but truthfully, "but I won't do that, because I have you."

There are no words to speak, so I don't use words. I use actions to show this wonderful boy how much I need him too. I seek comfort in his soft caresses, his gentle kisses, and his whispered promises until I fall back into unconsciousness. This time, gratefully, it's a dreamless sleep.

-XXX-

"Ewar, can I have some cereal?"

"Sure little man, what kind would you like?"

"Um…the bunny kind!"

"Uh, what kind is that bud? What's the name?" Edward asks, sounding confused.

"The bunny kind!"

"He means Trix," I interrupt, sparing him the time of trying to figure it out.

"Bewwa!" Seth says happily as he jumps on my sore body.

I wince and move him to my side, opening my eyes to his smiling face. "Hey baby, are you okay?" He nods and smiles. "Hungry?" He nods faster this time, making me laugh and wince all at once.

"Seth, why don't you go tell Rosalie that you want some Trix, okay? Me and Bella will be downstairs in a few minutes."

"Okay Ewar!" he says before running out of the room, screaming to Rosalie.

"Hey," Edward says softly as he lies back down beside me.

"Hi," I say, earning a smile from the gorgeous boy next to me. "Are you glad that this wake up is relatively normal?" I ask with a laugh.

"What do you mean?" he asks me seeming genuinely confused.

"Well…the last time I woke up…was something that should've happened in the middle of a psych ward, not a guest room in your house."

He laughs easily and wraps me up in a tight hug. "You're not crazy and you do not belong in a psych ward. You fainted and had a very vivid dream. The dream fucked you up, and I'm sure what made you faint in the first place was terrifying…so your wake up reaction is perfectly normal."

I was beginning to feel better with his reassurance until he mentioned that whatever made me faint had to have been terrifying. I can feel my subconscious trying to remind me exactly what that was, so I shut my eyes tightly and will it to go the fuck away. I don't want to remember. It was something that was entirely too scary for me to handle – hence the passing out and forgetting.

"Do you…remember what it was?" Edward asks slowly, gauging my reaction.

I shake my head furiously, "No I don't. I don't want to remember okay? Not yet." _Not ever_, I think to myself. "Please don't make me." I know I'm begging and I probably look entirely pathetic to him right now, but I need Edward to not push me. I can feel myself on the brink of going absolutely out of my mind. The dream…whatever made me pass out in order to have the fucking dream…it's all weighing on my mind, threatening to drive me crazy. On top of that, my body feels tense and raw. I take a deep breath and wince again.

"Why am I in so much pain?" I practically whine.

"Emmett thinks you bruised a couple of ribs during your fall. Is your throat sore?" I nod. "Seth was holding onto your neck pretty tightly. We think his hold on you plus whatever you saw is what made you pass out." I nod again, not trusting my voice enough to use words. "Seth didn't see anything, he said you guys were playing a game and he wasn't allowed to look or make any noise. He also says you owe him five bucks." I laugh despite the situation.

"So…we're going to talk about this soon right?" he asks gently, not pushing me.

My answer is automatic. "Yes. I'm not trying to keep anything from you, I promise. I just need time…"

"I understand babe." My stomach does unintentional flip flops. "Can I ask one question?"

I bit my lip and nod. "What…why did you leave the house? You weren't supposed to leave the house Bella." His voice is tense, and I can tell that he's angry.

"I'm sorry," my voice is small and pathetic, "I saw commotion and I got scared. I wanted to help you. You promised to come back to me safely."

"I did," he says, "I'm right here."

"I know…it was stupid. Can you please tell me what happened in there? I need to know."

I know it's unfair to demand information from him when I so adamantly refused to do the same, but I need to know.

I need to know that it was worth it. I need to know that I left the house's safety for a good reason. Crazily enough, I wanted him to say that he was in danger; something, anything that will make putting mine and my brother's lives in danger worth it.

"It was uh…me and Emmett. We were fighting."

"What? Why?"

"I don't think we should talk about this right now, Bella. You're not in the right frame of mind."

A rush of anger floods through me. "Do not tell me what I can and cannot handle Edward. I'm not a child, and you're not my father." My voice cracks on the last word and Edward winces.

"I'm not trying to be Bella. I'm not trying to treat you like a child and I'm not trying to be controlling. I'm not trying to be your…" he trails off "I'm just looking out for you. I promise. You'll know soon, okay?"

I huff and pull away from him slightly. "How soon is soon?"

"I don't know, how about a few days?"

My mouth pops open in shock. "A few days? Edward, you can't be serious!"

"I am serious," he says. "You were passed out for three days, and I'm still waiting for my answers." He says it kindly with no hint of anger or forcefulness.

"I was out for _three_ days?"

He nods in response. "Yeah. So…can you give me a few days? I just want to make sure you're okay. I promise I'm not trying to keep secrets."

"Fine," I relent and scoot closer to him again.

He smiles then and I feel instantly happier at the sight. "Sorry for being useless and leaving you with Seth. Did he behave? What did I miss?"

He spends the next half an hour telling me all about the last three days.

Apparently the first night of my…_nap_, Seth wouldn't move from my side. Edward eventually coaxed him out of bed with promises of candy and the Fresh Beat Band, reassuring him over and over again that I was just really tired and needed a long nap.

Over the next two days Emmett and Rosalie assumed the role of pseudo parents, taking care of every need that Seth had. Emmett had taken it upon himself to become our unofficial head of security, going throughout the house a second time and reinforcing all of our handiwork. Apparently the guest house was now off limits to everyone except for him and Edward, which really pissed me off. Edward assured me that it was a safety thing, but his eye twitched as he said it.

Rosalie had found her maternal nature over the last few days, something she was sure didn't reside in her body, considering her mother's nature. I always knew that Rose would be a great mom, and it made me incredibly happy that she found something great about herself in all of this fucked up shit.

When he was done telling me about the others, I ask him about himself.

"Wbat about you? What did you do?"

He shrugs and says quietly, "This."

"This?"

He nods. "Yeah, I just laid with you, made sure you were okay. I changed your clothes and helped Rose give you a bath on day two after uh…an accident." I feel my face heat, knowing that I must've pissed myself more than once over the course of three days. "Sorry, don't be embarrassed. Of course you'd have to go to the bathroom." Fucking zombie apocalypse, taking away my comfy hospital and uncomfortable, but sanitary catheter.

"Okay, so you just stayed in here with me all of the time?" I ask, feeling bad that he had nothing to do but lay with me while I was boringly unconscious.

"Yeah," he shrugs. "I watched you sleep…and just enjoyed cuddling with you." His cheeks turn pink and I find myself unable to look away at the adorableness that is Edward Cullen blushing. "Creepy, right?" he asks and I shake my head in disagreement.

"No, it's adorable, just like you." I kiss him lightly, enjoying the feel of his lips against mine and the pure ignorance that his touch brings me. His touch makes me forget, and I revel in it. We pull apart a few minutes later, the pitter patter of tiny feet signaling the approach of my little brother.

He runs into the room and jumps up onto the bed, cuddling down in between us easily.

"Has he slept in here with us like this?" I whisper to Edward. He smiles and nods and whispers back, "Every single night." The though makes me smile, and I fall asleep feeling fully content, my last conscious thought: _my little family_.

-XXX-

"Edward," I say quietly trying to wake him up without waking up Seth.

"No," he says, "I don't wanna go to school today." I snicker quietly at him talking in his sleep.

I decide to capitalize on his uninhibited sleeping brain.

"But Edward…Bella's going to be there."

It's immature, almost to the point of having your best friend run across the playground to ask your crush what he thinks about you, but I can't help myself. I'm curious to see what he says.

"Who?" he asks sleepily and I scowl at his closed eyelids.

"Bella Swan, the girl in your biology class." I whisper over Seth's sleeping form.

He scowls and responds, "I don't like her. Can I stay home?"

"Edward!"

He breaks out into a grin before laughing uncontrollably. "Were you really trying to sleep converse with me?"

"Shut up," I say with an eye roll.

"If you wanna know what I think about you, all you have to do is ask."

I smile, "Okay."

He looks at me expectantly and I say nothing. "Well?" he asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Well what?" I retort.

"Are you going to ask what I think about you?" I nod. "Well…go ahead then. I'll answer truthfully."

I shake my head at him and he looks so cute and confused. "I'm going to ask you. But…I'm going to wait until you completely forget what just happened here first. That way it doesn't sway your opinion of me." I smile brightly at him and he shakes his head. "You are so weird, Bella Swan." I slap his arm playfully, "You're not supposed to tell me yet!"

He holds up his arms in surrender before stretching and groaning. I watch in fascination as his t-shirt rides up, showing off a lovely sliver of skin. _I want to lick it._ Just as the thought crosses through my perv controlled brain, my little brother stirs in between us, reminding me that I can't do anything at all right now.

I reach for my phone and check the time. "It's only seven in the morning? I think this is the earliest I've ever been awake without school being involved."

Edward smiles and agrees, "Yeah me too. I'd probably still be sleeping if someone wasn't trying to m-o-l-e-s-t my brain." He spells out the words while looking at Seth's waking form. When he looks up at me I glare at him. "How long until I live that down?" He shrugs. "I'm not sure yet, but I'll let you know when I know."

"Whatever," I grumble before getting out of bed.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asks as he sits up, leaning back on his elbows.

"Breakfast." My one word answer rouses both boys and they follow me grudgingly down to the kitchen.

There's no sign of Emmett or Rosalie, and the latter doesn't surprise me. Rosalie's ultimate bff is sleep.

"Does Emmett sleep in?" I randomly ask Edward. Knowing he's from a military background leads me to believe that he's up and around somewhere, and if he is I don't want to not include him in my breakfast adventure.

"Not normally, no." Edward answers. "But lately…yeah. Why?"

I shrug. "I just wanted to know how many pancakes I should make."

"Panacakies?" Seth asks as he jumps up and down in place. "Ewar! Bella makes the best panacakies ever! Even better than mommy's panacakies." I grimace at the mention of Sue and steel myself for his impending breakdown, but a whole minute passes and nothing happens. Edward begins jumping up and down with him; probably to keep him from realizing what he just said.

"Bella, we want panacakies!" Edward screams as he jumps up and down, looking far too sexy for someone acting so stupid.

And that's how Emmett finds us: His cousin jumping up and down like an idiot with my toddler sized brother, while I'm bent over and showing off the goods in a tight pair of booty shorts, perusing the fridge for ingredients.

"Hey," Emmett says to no one in particular. It doesn't escape my notice that Edward scowls and says nothing. I decide to pick up his slack and greet Emmett. "Hey Emmett, would you like some pancakes?"

He looks up from untying his boots and smiles at me. "No thanks, Bella. I'm glad to see you're up and at 'em by the way."

I give him a grin. "Thanks."

He walks over to join me at the counter and whispers. "Do you remember what happened? What did you see that was so bad it made you faint? I need you to remember, B."

Edward is up in a flash and standing in front of me in an instant. "Leave her alone Emmett." His voice is like knives and Emmett visibly flinches at his tone.

"I know you're pissed at me Eddie, but I need to know! She has to remember. Bella," he looks around Edward and pleads with his eyes. "Tell me what happened."

"She's just not ready yet Emmett, she needs time. She's not keeping it a secret. She doesn't keep secrets. Unlike some people," he looks Emmett up and down with a mixture of contempt and disgust, clearly not wanting to be misunderstood about who he means.

"Edward, I told you why I had to keep it from you! It was for your own protection."

"What was?" I ask and Emmett turns to answer me.

"The guest house," he says cryptically.

"What about it?" His eyes widen at my question.

"You didn't tell her?" he exclaims before pounding on the counter.

"Bewwa?" Seth asks me, his voice laced with worry. I step in between the two men and push them apart. "Enough! You're scaring Seth."

Neither of them take their eyes off the other, both not willing to back down.

"Not only are you scaring Seth, but you woke me up." Rose says grumpily as she enters the kitchen. "Glad to see you up and about Baby Swan," she says before kissing my forehead and giving me a hug. "Now what's going on with Neanderthal 1 and 2?" she asks with a grin, nodding her head in their direction.

"Apparently everyone's keeping secrets," I say with a glare toward the cousins.

"About what?" Rose asks as she stirs her sugar into her coffee.

"The pool house," I say as I study her face. Her eyes widen and she takes a sip of her coffee, burning her tongue in the process while avoiding my gaze. "Are you going to keep it from me too?" She shakes her head and opens her mouth to tell me.

"No Rose!" Edward yells from across the kitchen. "Do not say a word. I will tell her when the time is right."

"How long do you think you can keep this shit a secret? Don't be stupid Edward."

"Don't you fucking call me stupid Rosalie, you don't even know me." Edward yells angrily.

"Don't talk to her like that you ungrateful little fuck!" Emmett shouts in Rosalie's defense.

"Ungrateful little fuck? Really? Any more fucking secrets Emmett?" Edward shouts back.

I whistle with my fingers, just like Charlie showed me when I was five years old.

"Listen up!" I yell and I'm met with three pairs of eyes. I wince when I notice Seth. He seems to not even be paying attention though, playing happily with a toy car on the kitchen table, clearly over all of our adult drama. "Tell me what this big fucking secret is."

"Me," a voice says behind me.

I turn toward the voice and gasp at the sight before me.

A/N: How much do you hate me right now? Instead of giving you an answer to one of your burning questions, I give you another question to think about. So…what do you think Bella saw that made her pass out? What or who made her gasp? Let me know your theories... I wonder if any of you will guess correctly. :)

Remember... if you kill me, I can't write.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do own a terrorizing kitten named Binx. Short for Zachary Binx. Ten points to those of you who can guess where I got the name from.

I look back and forth between Edward and the man in front of me so many times you'd think I was watching a tennis match. It never really made sense me to me; watching tennis. It seemed like far too much work for a sport that is not even remotely fun to watch in the first place. My pointless thoughts are interrupted by a warm rough voice. "I'm sorry for alarming you. My name is Carlisle Cullen." He holds out his hand for me to take, but I make no move to do so. He offers me an understanding smile and pulls his hand back.

Instead of speaking to him like a normal person, I instead stare at him creepily. The man before me is _gorgeous_. He gives me a concerned look, using those beautiful light blue eyes to stare right back at me. I swallow heavily as I take in the angles of his face. High cheekbones and a square strong jaw frame his face perfectly. His hair is a mess of blonde locks that I'm sure would look fantastic styled and slicked back. He gives me a crooked grin when I bite my lip. I hear a cough and look to my right, watching Edward glare at me and the man before us. And that's when it hits me.

This is Edward's father! Carlisle Cullen. _Jesus Christ I'm stupid._

I was totally just_ perving_ on Edward's dad.

_Well…he is a dilf._

NO. NO. NO. STOP.

"Um…sorry, hi, I'm Bella Swan," I hold out my hand to him this time and he shakes my hand respectively. "I'm so glad you're okay," I croak out awkwardly, feeling the lump rise in my throat as I think back to what I'd seen just a few short days ago.

"Yes, he's been fine this entire time."

I look at Edward with a confused expression on my face as I take in the anger that's currently radiating off of him in waves. "What's wrong?" I ask quietly, even though I know everyone can hear me.

"I need to talk to you," he says holding out his hand, "in private." I only nod and give him my hand, letting him lead me out of the kitchen. I say nothing as we ascend the stairs, I keep quiet as we enter what I've dubbed "the purple room", and I stay silent when he sits us on the bed. Just as I'm about to speak, his lips meet mine in a slow sweet chaste kiss. I sigh and wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him closer as I play with the tiny hairs at the nape of his neck.

He smiles against my lips and I find myself smiling back. "What was that for?" I ask as he pulls back. He scowls before saying the one thing I'd never expected to hear him say, "Just making sure you wanted me more than my Dad."

I feel my cheeks flame and smack his shoulder. "I do not want your Dad. That's gross." He starts laughing and shaking his head, clearly not believing me at all. "Shut up!" I say childishly as I stomp my foot on the ground. He only laughs harder, pulling me into a tight hug. "It's okay Bella; a lot of women want my father. I think it's the whole doctor thing, you know? My Mom had to fight nurses off daily." He smiles and I feel like I'm going to cry. He notices my posture and my facial expression and immediately asks me what's wrong. I only shake my head, afraid that if I open my mouth a sob will escape.

"Bella please tell me," he pleads. "We have a lot to talk about and I don't want you to be even more upset by it. If something is really bothering you I don't want to add to it, I'd like to fix it."

"You can't fix it," I say sadly. I wish there was a way for him to wave a magic wand and fix it all. I picture Edward in Hogwarts robes, wielding his wand that chose him and perfectly saying "Reparo!" The image both turns me on and makes me smile. A little giggle escapes my lips in spite of everything and he gives me a small smile, clearly happy that I'm happy but completely confused by my mood swings. Join the club, because I'm really fucking confused too. "What's so funny?" he asks.

"Nothing, I was just picturing you in Hogwarts robes."

Instead of calling me an idiot, or asking why the fuck I'm even thinking about that at a time like this, he simply asks me, "Yeah? What house was I in?"

This is why I fucking love him. "Hufflepuff."

Wait, what? _This is why I love him_? No…I do not love Edward. _This shit has got to stop_.

Edward stops my panic attack before it begins by frowning and saying, "No fucking way! I wouldn't be in Hufflepuff. I'd be in Slytherin."

I laugh and smile at him sweetly. "You are not badass enough to be in Slytherin."

"Well, you're not the sorting hat, are you?" he asks as he tickles me. I eventually give up, and tell him that he can be in Slytherin if he really wants to. The sorting hat takes your choice into consideration after all.

After a few more minutes of laughing and being silly, the atmosphere around us changes, suddenly feeling tense.

"So…" I trail off, hoping he'll talk first. It works.

"My Dad was in the guest house."

My eyes bug out of my head. "What? How…he…what?"

"Exactly," Edward says with a small smile on his face. He sighs and cracks his neck, clearly frustrated. "He's been there the entire time. Even that first night." The anger in his voice scares me. I haven't known Edward very long, but in the last few weeks I'd never heard this tone of voice.

"Why was he in there?"

He laughs, but it's not the laugh I've come to love. This laugh is full of anger and contempt, lacking all humor. "Apparently he came home and found my mother. He said he tried everything he could to save her but she was gone. So he left her in the house and went to his lab in the basement of the guest house. I knew there was a basement there, but I also knew it was my father's work basement. I'm not supposed to go into his workspace. I did once and I haven't gone down into one since…since I…" he can't seem to finish his sentence. I place my hand on his and give it an encouraging squeeze.

"You can tell me Edward."

He squeezes back and takes a deep breath. "When I was little, we lived in Chicago. Our house was four stories. A basement, the main level, the upstairs, and an attic. I was told from a very young age, as far back as I can remember, to never go into the basement. My mother had told me that it was daddy's workspace and he was not to be disturbed. She told me that it wasn't safe with all of his tools and such. I listened for a while, but as a five year old my curiosity got the best of me. I went down into the basement one night looking for my Dad, but he wasn't there. As I was leaving I heard some strange noises coming from one of the rooms. I went toward the noise and I saw…a monster." He shakes his head and sighs. "I thought back then that it was the boogeyman or something. I saw it writhing on the floor, pieces of skin missing and blood smothered everywhere. I ran out of the basement screaming. When my mother found me hiding in the closet I said I got scared of something out in our yard and she believed me. I guess after a while I forgot about it, and as I got older I figured I just imagined it. Even so, I could never go into a basement….except when I went down into yours…when I thought you were in danger."

"Edward…" my voice is horse from my silence and also from the lump forming in my throat. Is he trying to tell me that he saw…what? A zombie? When he was five? A zombie existed all of those years ago. "What are you saying?"

"My father is the cause of all of this."

My mind was running at a mile a minute. "How?"

He only shakes his head at my question, not offering me any verbal explanation. "Edward…" I hate how whiney my voice sounds, even to my own ears.

"I don't know Bella. I don't know the details."

"Let's go ask your father then," I say as I stand up. He grabs my hand and pulls me back down onto the bed. "No, Bella…I can't. Not yet."

"Edward, he owes us answers! My father is dead, my step-mother is missing, and your mother is running around as a fucking zombie. If it's all because of him I want to know _why_! We deserve to know why our entire fucking world is crumbling around us every single day!"

"What?" he asks me in a choked voice. His face is pale white and he looks as if he's going to be sick.

"Edward, what's wrong?" My voice trembles as I ask but I can't find it in me to care. He's staring at me with wide eyes and gripping my wrists so hard I know there will be marks tomorrow.

"What did you just fucking say Bella?" If I thought he'd sounded angry before, I was completely wrong. The tone of his voice was bordering on murderous as he continued to tighten his grip on my wrists.

"Edward, you're hurting me. What did I say? I'm sorry if I seemed mean or something to your Dad but Edward…if what you said is true…if he caused this then…"

"You said my mother is a fucking monster!"

"I…" The trauma of a few days ago rushes through my mind before I can stop it; that combined with the fact that Edward is screaming at me, sends me into a panic. My breathing accelerates rapidly and my heart feels like it's going to explode. In no time I'm hyperventilating, something I hadn't done since I'd seen Justin Timberlake up close at my first NSYNC concert.

_Don't judge me. _

"Bella! Breathe!"

Edward runs out of the room, which does nothing to calm my nerves at all. He returns less than a minute later with his father in tow.

"What's wrong with her?" Carlisle asks, his voice calm and calculated; the voice of a doctor in control. "What happened to her Edward?"

"I…yelled at her," he says as he hangs his head in shame. I shake my head, silently telling him that it's not his fault, but he's not looking at me. I watch Carlisle scowl at Edward before he looks directly at me, a gentle smile on his face.

"Bella, I need you to breathe, okay? Big deep breaths. Nice and slow. In. Out." I do as he says, trying not to find him attractive during this fucked up situation, especially with the new information that Edward's given me. "In. Out." _Why does that seem so dirty to me_? God, I'm fucked.

My now maybe-boyfriend just found out his mother is one of the undead fuckwads that have ruined our lives, and I'm sitting here being a perv about his hot father while he's trying to pull me out of a panic attack. My life is _so _fucked up.

"Edward, go and get a paper bag down in the cupboard. Quickly," He turns back to me and places both of his hands on my shoulders. "You're doing so well, Bella. Keep breathing. Good girl." I focus on his blue eyes, letting them calm me. I see Edward return in my peripheral vision, his scowl easily evident.

He shoves the paper bag at his father and I use it to help regulate my breathing. After a few minutes I'm able to take normal breaths on my own and Carlisle smiles at me. "Wonderful job Bella, are you feeling better?" I only nod while biting my lip, afraid that my voice will be far too squeaky if I speak.

"Thanks, now Bella and I need to be alone." Edward says coldly while blocking his father's view of me.

"Edward," I hear Carlisle say even though his voice is quiet. I know he's using his hushed tone because he doesn't want me to hear, which of course makes me want to hear it even more. "Whatever you two were discussing needs to wait, it obviously upset her. She needs to rest for a little while."

"She's fine Carlisle. Don't worry about it."

Carlisle steps back as if Edward just slapped him. Now that his face is visible, I can see that he looks as if his entire world just shattered all over again; he's a broken man.

"Alright." It's all he says before he's suddenly gone from the room.

Edward turns around and falls to his knees in front of me. "Fuck, Bella. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to yell and I sure as fuck didn't mean to make you…freak out. I need you to talk to me though. What you said…this can no longer wait. I need everything. From the beginning. Right now."

His voice isn't cold or mean. He sounds as if he's about to break down and I know all too well how that feels. I nod my head and ask quietly, "Can I please just have five minutes? I promise I'll tell you. I just need a second to catch my breath."

He nods and gets up, pacing back and forth across the small room. It doesn't help me calm my nerves; it just makes me infinitely more anxious. "Edward?" He stops and looks at me expectantly. "Can you leave for a second?" I see pain flash across his face before his features settle on indifference. "Yeah, sure." He mutters and walks out before I can say anything else.

I sigh and lay down, curling in on myself. Following Dr. Cullen's earlier advice, I take a few deep calming breaths and drift off. What seems like hours later, the bed dips and Edward joins me, wrapping his arms around me. I sigh and lean into him, enjoying his comfort. "I'm sorry," he whispers against my neck. "I know I'm a dick. I was just…caught off guard. Are you okay to talk about this now? I promise I won't force you to."

I take a deep breath and turn around in his arms until we're face to face. "Yes."

"Okay," he nods and gives me a small smile. "Please tell me what happened that day."

"I saw all of the commotion going on in the guest house and got worried. I know you wanted me to stay in the main house but I…I just couldn't sit there and watch while I thought you were in danger." I trace my finger along his jaw and he closes his eyes, sighing in comfort. I'm glad that I can give him even a little bit of peace for a moment; because I know what I need to tell him is going to hurt him so much. "I told Seth that we were going to play a game so he wouldn't be afraid and so he'd be quiet. I got a few feet away from the house without an issue, but then I heard something."

I bite my lip, trying to control my voice as I speak again. "I heard grunting and groaning, I heard a zombie. I turned around quickly, prepared to…handle it with my axe, and then I noticed who it was. It was your mother Edward. I…I don't know. I guess I went into shock. I blacked out and then woke up in here with you."

The look on his face breaks my heart.

"Did she…was she…"

"Shhh," I kiss his lips, hoping to give him some sort of comfort in the sweet gesture. Instead he crushes his lips against mine, so hard that it's painful. I allow him to kiss me even harder, pressing my body against his. I don't pull back; instead I give it back with just as much intensity. I know how much he needs this…because I need it just as much.

I roll on top of him, sitting on his hips while I run my hands all along his chest feeling his hard muscles beneath his thin t-shirt. He sighs and pulls me down, so our bodies are melded together. I kiss his lips softly, enjoying how soft and warm his lips are against mine. I lick his bottom lip, silently asking for permission and he opens his mouth to me easily. Our tongues swirl together as we taste each other and I moan quietly into his mouth.

The sound spurs him on and he flips us; he's now on top of me, surrounding me with his warmth. I spread my legs and he settles himself in between them. I can feel him; hard and ready against my thigh, even through our jeans. "Edward…" I groan out his name as I arch my back, desperate for any type of friction where I need it the most.

"Bella," his voice is hoarse as he says my name against my lips. "I need you, fuck I need you so bad." His lips are against mine again, this time hard and demanding. He shoves his tongue into my mouth and we battle against each other trying to dominate the kiss. This isn't gentle or loving. This is rough and primal, it's all about need. _It excites me_.

I roll my body against his, using all of my weight to flip us. Edward pushes back, keeping us in our current position. He grabs both of my hands and puts our clasped hands above my head. His kisses become fierce and wild as he covers every inch of my face and neck with them. He continues past my neck and sucks lightly on my collar bone, causing me to groan.

I slide my hands from his back around to his stomach, placing them under his t-shirt. He sighs into my mouth as I scratch my nails along his abs, and tenses when I continue on, going lower and lower until I reach the button of his jeans. "Bella…"

I unbutton his jeans and slide my hand down inside. I rub against his cock through his boxers, earning a very loud and sexy groan against my neck. "Fuck," he mutters as he begins sucking at my neck. "Touch me Bella, please."

I move my hand into his boxers and grab his cock, giving it a slight squeeze. His breathing becomes heavy against my neck as he licks the shell of my ear. "Do you feel how fucking hard I am Bella? This is what you do to me," he bucks his hips into my hand, pushing his cock through my fist and moaning at the sensation.

I begin moving my hand up and down his length slowly, squeezing harder when I get to the head of his cock. "Edward," I whisper against his neck. "I want to taste you."

He pulls back and looks at me, his eyes so dark I can barely see the green in them. "Are you sure?" he asks hopefully, clearly wanting me to be sure. I almost laugh at his expression, but instead only nod. "You don't have to Bella…I don't want you to think that-"

I use his momentary distraction to push him off of me, and move between his spread legs as he lies on his back. "I want to Edward, so bad."

It was the truth. I want to taste him because I want to make him feel good. I want to take his mind off of all of this fuckery for at least a few minutes. I want him to feel good instead of bad, and I want it to be because of me.

I start pulling his jeans and boxers down over his hips, and he lifts them to help me out. I pull them all the way down his legs and he kicks them off eagerly. "The shirt too," I say and he smiles at me before ripping his shirt off and tossing it across the room. I groan as I look at him in all of his naked glory. "Edward…" I sigh his name as I stare at him. "You're so perfect." From his beautiful face to his perfect abs all the way to his beautiful cock. Oh yes, it was _beautiful_.

It was long and thick and _very hard_. There were no gross protruding veins or weird colored patches of skin. It was so pretty; but I keep that thought to myself.

As I'm about to lie down between his spread legs, he stops me. "I want you naked too."

I flush at his words but comply, removing my clothes slowly as he watches me intently. I don't feel embarrassed at all, I feel empowered. Edward's eyes widen when I stand over him completely naked. "God Bella, you're fucking beautiful."

He pulls me down on top of him; our bodies flush against each other. I can feel him, hot and hard against my stomach and it makes my mouth water. I resume my earlier position quickly, wanting to get right to the task at hand…or mouth.

Eyeing his cock as it lies flat against his stomach makes me soaking wet instantly. The embarrassment I'm sure I'll feel never comes. I place both of my hands on his stomach as I lick from his balls to the head of his cock, using only the very tip of my tongue. His stomach muscles clench and he bunches the blanket underneath him in his fists. I inwardly smirk, loving the effect that I have on him and his body.

I wrap my mouth around the head of his cock and suck gently as I wrap my hand around the base, pumping slowly while I continue to suck on him, loving the taste of his cock in my mouth more than I ever thought I would.

I wasn't a virgin, and this wasn't the first time I'd given a blowjob, but it felt that way. I'd never _wanted_ to do this for someone; it was always just something I thought needed to be done. I'd never felt the want to do it, to make it so good for them when it did nothing for me. But with Edward…it was something for me as well. I enjoyed doing this for him, to him. It turned me on and made me incredibly wet.

"Oh God Bella, I'm gonna…" if he finishes his sentence, I don't hear it. I hear him groan as his entire body tenses right before I feel him release into my mouth. "Fuck, I'm sorry," he says in a strained voice as he pulls me up to meet his lips. He lips touch mine softly but his kisses quickly turn fierce. I moan into his mouth and he hums in contentment. The sound brings a new flush of arousal between my legs. "I didn't know if you wanted me to…" I shake my head and let out a small laugh. "I wanted to." He smiles at me and says, "That was much too soon though," he says against my lips. "And I'm not done with you yet."

He flips us over and cages me in. I feel a rush of excitement as he kisses down my chest, sucking each nipple into his mouth while pinching the other. I moan out and fist my hands in his hair. He laughs as I try to push his head further down. "Patience love."

His lips trail down my stomach and I squeal when he dips his tongue into my bellybutton. He laughs against my skin and I squirm at the sensation. When he's finally between my legs, he looks up at me with those forest green eyes, and I feel as if I'm going to melt right then and there just from his stare.

Without warning, he uses his entire tongue to lick the length of my pussy, earning a very loud groan from my lips. "Edward…" I gasp out his name and grip my fists into his hair tighter, slightly tugging. He hums against my clit before wrapping his mouth around it and sucking lightly.

Nothing had ever felt so good.

Just as I complete that thought, he slips two fingers into my already dripping pussy. I gasp and groan as his fingers find a slow and steady rhythm as he continues using his glorious mouth to lick and suck my clit, alternating between the two sensations.

Nothing has ever felt _this good_.

"Oh my god," I groan out as I thrust my hips towards his face. I can feel the vibrations of his smug laughter, but can't find it in myself to give a shit because it feels so fucking good. "Don't stop," I practically beg as he nibbles on my clit. He curls his fingers upward as his strokes slow and just as I'm about to whimper for him to keep going I feel an explosion of pleasure as he hits that _one spot_. My entire body seizes before I come apart. I ride wave after wave of intense pleasure as he continues to lick and flick my clit with his tongue slowly. My lungs begin to burn and I realize I haven't even been breathing.

I open my eyes and they close automatically as I try to catch my breath. I feel light headed and boneless.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asks, concern lacing his tone. He kisses his way back up to my face and plants a sweet kiss on my lips.

I nod, because I can't even form a coherent sentence. After a minute I finally speak. "_So _okay, so much more than okay."

He laughs and I love the sound so much. "Are you okay?" I ask him quietly and we both know that I'm not talking about the sexy times.

"I…fuck I don't know. Is it fucked up to say that I'd forgotten about it for the last half an hour?"

I shake my head and lie down beside his warm body, pressing my lips against his chest. "No," I whisper against his skin. "I forgot about every single fucked up thing that's happened. Does that make me a terrible person?"

"No," he whispers back against my hair. "I think it just makes us human right? Wanting to escape the horror and feel something better than what we have for weeks?"

I nod my agreement and look up at his beautiful green eyes. "That was…"

"Amazing?" he asks with a smug grin.

"Yes," I say as I narrow my eyes at him. "_I_ was pretty damn amazing."

He scowls at me and I laugh. "Yes, you were amazing. Was I not? Do I need to prove myself again?" His eyes burn into mine and I know that I'm ready again. I want to have him completely. I need to feel him inside me.

"Yes," I say with a wink. He laughs and rolls on top of me, rubbing his already hard cock against my clit deliciously. I moan out, grinding my hips up against him, hoping for some friction.

"Wait," he says suddenly, his voice hoarse and tense. "I don't have a condom."

"Do you need to go get one?" I ask impatiently.

"I don't have any at all…"

My mouth drops open in shock. "What kind of teenage boy doesn't have condoms?"

He becomes defensive and rolls off of me. "The kind who just moved to a new town and doesn't have a girlfriend _and_ doesn't sleep around with just anyone; therefore not needing condoms. "

"You don't have a girlfriend?" I know I'm pouting but I don't care.

His face softens and he kisses me on my lips. "I do now."

My face breaks into a grin immediately and his expression matches mine exactly.

"Where do you get condoms in a zombie apocalypse?" My question makes him burst out laughing.

"I don't know, maybe Emmett? He's kind of a manwhore."

"I knew I liked Emmett for some reason." I say as we resume our previous cuddling position.

"So are you really okay?" I ask as his plays with my hair.

"Yeah…I'll be okay. I just don't know how to tell my Dad." His voice cracks on the last word and my heart cracks right along with it. "I've made peace with the fact that she's gone. I know my mother is gone, she's not in her body anymore. She's in Heaven now."

"I know how upset you are with him, but you don't know for sure the entire story right?" He nods. "So why don't we talk to him? If you want…I can tell him about your Mom."

"Okay," he says quietly and kisses my hair. "Thank you Bella."

"For what?"

"For loving me and being there for me every time I need you."

I sit up quickly and he laughs at my shocked expression. "What?" he asks with his stupid smug grin.

"For loving you?" I ask and he nods. "How do you know I love you?"

His face becomes serious as he pulls me down on top of him. He wraps his arms around my back and traces his fingers against my skin. "I know you love me because you look at me the same way my Mom looked at my Dad."

I look up at him then and he smiles. "It's right there, in your face. But do you know what?"

"What?" I can barely hear my own words over the thundering of my heart.

He looks directly into my eyes as he places his hand on my cheek. "I look at you the same way my Dad looked at my Mom. I love you, Bella."

Suddenly, I don't care that he guessed my feelings. I don't care that it's too soon. I don't care that we're in the middle of the fucking world collapsing. I can't find the need to care about anything in this moment other than telling him the truth. "I love you too, Edward, so much." He kisses me then, soft and demanding as our tongues battle against each other.

Just as I'm about to have round two with my personal Edward lollipop, there's a knock at the door.

"What?" Edward asks bluntly, clearly irritated at the interruption.

"Bella," It's Rose's voice and I almost laugh at her completely ignoring Edward. "Seth just woke up from a nap and he's really cranky. He only wants you."

I'm up from the bed in a flash, quickly dressing. I look over to Edward, ready to see the disappointment in his face and to apologize for the interruption; but instead see him getting dressed just as quickly.

"Poor little dude, he's probably scared and we're up here fucking around," he says as he pulls on his shirt. "Let's go babe." He takes my hand and leads me down the stairs and in that moment I know how much I truly do love him.

He walks into the living room and goes right to Seth. "Hey bud, did you have a nightmare?" Seth nods and sniffles as Edward pulls him into his lap. "What happened? Do you remember?"

He nods again. "Wanna tell me and Bella what happened?" Rose leaves the room, satisfied that we have it handled. She makes sure to give me the look; the "we will discuss this later" look. I roll my eyes and kneel on the floor in front of Edward and Seth.

"My…my…mommy was a monster! She was a fleshie and tried to eated me," he starts crying after his confession and launches himself into my arms with such force that I fall back onto my ass. My heart breaks as I try to settle him down.

"Shhh, it's okay baby," I coo as I rock him back and forth while rubbing his back. "It was only a dream okay?" He nods against my chest, sniffling still. "Mommy will be here soon. She'll find us." I look over to Edward for help, hoping he'll step in. I don't want to keep lying to Seth, because honestly I don't know if Sue will find us, or if she's even alive.

The look on Edward's face makes my heart break even more. He's looking at Seth like he knows exactly what he's talking about, and of course he does. I'd just told him what I saw the other day. He knows for a fact that his mother is now one of the monsters we all fear.

I feel overwhelmed suddenly as I comfort my brother who had a nightmare and long to comfort my boyfriend whose living that nightmare as his reality.

"Are you okay?" I mouth over Seth's shoulder. He gives me a sad smile and nods, joining us down on the floor. After a few minutes of our trio cuddle session, Seth falls back to sleep. I lay him down gently on the couch and cover him with a blanket.

"Let's go talk to my Dad," Edward says suddenly, looking into my eyes for advice.

"Okay," I say with a small smile, silently letting him know that I'm here for him no matter what.

"Love you," he whispers before kissing me. I kiss him back with as much love as I can, trying to give him strength through my actions. "Love you too."

I'm scared shitless as we make our way through the house towards the rest of our group. I know the moment we walk into that kitchen and talk to his father, everything will change. We'll have answers, one way or another, and that's what scares me most.

I suddenly have a random thought as we enter the kitchen: _ignorance is bliss_.

A/N: Sorry this took so long for me to update. RL kicked my ass lately. I promise you won't have to wait so long. I've already started on chapter 9 and you'll have lots of zombie goodness in a few days. :)


	9. Chapter 9

"How much responsibility do you have in the world going to shit?"

I was learning something new about Edward every day. Today's new discovery: Edward was not subtle. I glance around the crowded kitchen and take in everyone's expressions. Rose looks very confused and sends me a mini glare. I hold up my hands in surrender, telling her silently that I'm just as confused as she is about all of this. Emmett's face shows no confusion whatsoever, he sends Edward a steely stare and gives Carlisle a reassuring nod. _Interesting_.

"I…" Carlisle glances around the room and takes in our faces as we stare at him. He sighs and runs his hand through his messy golden locks. The mannerism is Edward's and it hits me again that this man really is his father. "Please everyone sit? This is going to be a long story."

Everyone but Edward listens to Carlisle's request and takes a seat around the kitchen table. I give him a pleading look, silently begging him to sit as well, but he's not looking at me. He's staring at his father; his entire face is void of emotion. The hostility in his expression worries me, so I stand up and take his hand, silently leading him to my seat and pushing him into it. Instead of sitting at the last empty seat, I sit in his lap. I feel some of the tension leave his body as I rest against him.

I see a small smirk on Rosalie's face as she watches us. I stick my tongue out at her and she lets out a small laugh, causing the three men to stare at us in combined expressions of confusion and amusement. We stop giggling and try to focus. I give Carlisle an apologetic smile which he returns with a small grin. Edward tenses underneath me again and I almost laugh at his ridiculous jealousy.

"Anytime you're ready Carlisle." Edward's voice is void of emotion as he speaks to his father.

Emmett's head whips around so fast I momentarily worry about whiplash. "What did you just call him?" His voice is calm and cool as he asks and somehow that worries me more than if he had yelled the question.

"I called him Carlisle," Edward says, his voice just as calm as his cousin's. "Do you have a problem with me calling him by his name?"

"You're damn fucking right I do!" Emmett does yell this time. "Why are you being so disrespectful?" he asks his cousin, a hint of disbelief coloring his tone. "And you," he points to his uncle, "Why are you allowing it?"

Carlisle frowns. "It's okay Emmett. He may call me whatever he wants. Please relax and sit. I don't want Bella's brother to wake up during this conversation."

Emmett's jaw tenses but he says nothing, instead sitting down and grasping Rose's hand. I give her a look and she blushes. I'm fascinated by the color that fills her perfect pale complexion, because never in all of the time that I've known her, have I _ever _seen Rosalie Hale blush.

We're definitely talking later.

"So…" I say to break the tense silence. Carlisle gives me a grateful smile and Edward's hands tighten around my waist. I roll my eyes at his antics and sigh.

"I do have a role in this entire…situation."

I gasp and regret it instantly. Carlisle gives me a sad look before hanging his head in shame. "Please allow me to explain myself before you all pass judgment on me. I know that this entire situation has been hard on everyone…me included." His face pales and he almost looks like he's fighting back tears. My heart clenches for him and I reach my hand out and give his a reassuring squeeze.

Edward huffs behind me and I elbow him in his stomach with enough force to cause him to groan. I smile internally, secretly proud of myself for actually causing a reaction out of the massive boy beneath me.

"Did I see one of those fuckers when I was little?" Edward's sudden question makes my heart start pounding so hard I feel like it's going to burst right out of my chest.

"What?" Carlisle asks with a shocked look on his face.

"Back in Chicago. When I was like…I don't know, five maybe. I went down into the basement because I was curious and I think I saw one of those fuckers. Did I or not?"

"Edward, why were you down in the basement?"

"Fucking answer me!" Edward screams at his father, nearly causing me to go deaf in the progress. I cover my ears quickly, just in case he decides to scream some more. He removes my hands and whispers in my ear. "Shit, I'm sorry babe. Don't cover your ears. I won't yell."

"Seth…" I whisper to him and he grimaces, muttering another sorry in my ear.

I turn around to face him and kiss his cheek. "It's okay. Try to relax, okay? For me?" I speak quietly, just for him and he smiles at me, giving me a small nod. I grin at him and turn around, settling back against him more comfortably.

"Carlisle, please answer his question. It's a valid one." Edward squeezes my hip in silent thanks. I wasn't even aware of what I said until then. I feel my cheeks heat in embarrassment, unable to believe that I'd just demanded Edward's father answer him.

"Yes…" Carlisle says.

"Yes what?" I ask.

Jesus I just can't seem to shut the fuck up.

I guess it's better for me to be rude and quiet than for Edward to be rude and loud. I give Carlisle a smile, hoping he won't think I'm the rudest bitch in the world.

"Yes…that's what you saw Edward."

"So this _is_ your fault?"

We all turn our heads to Rosalie at the same exact time, but she doesn't back down or blush like I would. She gives us all a raised eyebrow before turning her stare directly on Carlisle. "Well?"

Carlisle places his head in his hands and groans. Emmett stands up and moves beside his uncle, placing a hand on his slumped shoulder. "I got this Unc, don't worry." He's about to speak when Carlisle places his own hand on top of Emmett's giving him a pat. "It's okay Emmett. I can do it."

Emmett hesitates for a second but nods before sitting back down.

"About thirteen years ago, I was working on a contract from the military. Our intentions had been to create a biochemical weapon that would help our troops disable massive amounts of enemy soldiers at once. We were testing on animals at first…"

I keep the shocked gasp inaudible, but Edward's insistent fingers rubbing soothing circles on my back let me know that he'd heard it.

"You never worked at the hospital?" Edward asks his father in a hoarse voice.

Carlisle stares at his son and shakes his head slowly. "No. I couldn't tell you where I really worked. It was of the utmost level of security."

"Mom didn't know?" his voice cracks during his question and I turn around in his arms so I'm sitting sideways in his lap. I lay my head against his chest and pepper his neck in tiny kisses. At the moment, I don't give a fuck if his father is looking slightly uncomfortable, or that his cousin is glaring at us, or that my best friend is smirking. I just want to comfort him.

"She didn't," his father confirms. "I couldn't tell anyone Edward. It was for her protection. For both of you."

"A lot of fucking good that did her," he seethes at his father in a normal speaking tone. I almost want to smile at him for keeping his promise, even though I know he wants nothing more than to scream at his father. I kind of want him to myself.

Carlisle hangs his head and we all sit silently as he quietly sobs. He wipes his eyes with his sleeves and coughs. "I know that keeping it from her was a mistake, but I couldn't say anything at all. I wanted to Edward. There were so many nights that I'd come home miserable. After spending all day at the lab, seeing animals die left and right in horrendous ways as we tried different serums on their unsuspecting bodies…it was hard to shut all of that off and be happy husband and father. It caused a lot of stress on our marriage, but your mother always understood. She just thought I'd had a very hard day in the ER."

"I don't understand how any of this equals to the fuckery going on now," Rosalie says randomly before turning to Emmett and asking, "Did you know about all of this?"

Emmett shoots Edward a cautious glance before slowly nodding his head. "Yeah, I did."

"Motherfucker," Edward says coldly while glaring daggers at Emmett. "How could you keep this shit from me? It's bad enough you figured that my father was in the fucking guest house and kept that shit from me…but you've been lying to me a lot longer than the past few days, huh Em?" He laughs without humor and turns away from his cousin, burying his face in the back of my head, nuzzling into my hair.

I grab his arms and wrap them around me tighter, needing the comfort almost as much as him.

"I had to keep it secret. It's part of my duty as a soldier."

Edward scoffs and doesn't look at Emmett.

"We graduated quickly to experimenting on humans." Carlisle's quiet confession makes everyone's eyes snap back to him instantly.

"What?" I ask, the shock and anger clear in my tone. "How could you experiment on human beings? How could you torture them with different poisons, using their bodies to see what would kill them most efficiently?"

"We only experimented on prisoners of war and criminals – murderers to be exact."

His excuse only fuels my anger.

"Are you fucking serious?" I screech and launch myself off of Edward's lap. Standing now, with my arms at my sides, my hands balled into fists; I want nothing more than to beat the shit out of Edward's father.

"Bella, please calm down."

Carlisle's request for me to calm down has the opposite effect. I launch myself at him and grab the collar of his shirt. "My father is dead! Do you understand that? My step-mother has probably met the same fate! I've lost the only family I had! You're telling me that you abused animals and killed human beings just so you could create some sort of superior weapon to use during war? And not only that, you guys fucked up and destroyed the entire world with this fucked up shit!"

"Bella..."

It's Edward's voice. The sound usually soothes me and calms me down, but right now it does nothing for me. I throw my arm backwards and then fling it forward, my palm connecting loudly with Carlisle's handsome face. "Fuck you," I seethe at him before turning around and heading straight into the living room. I grab Seth from the couch carefully, not wanting to wake him from his slumber, especially when I'm so upset. It would only worry him and he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep.

I hear footsteps behind me, and I know the slow shuffle of feet is Edward. I don't turn around and acknowledge him; I just let him follow me to the purple room. I lay Seth down in the middle of the queen sized bed gently, successfully keeping him asleep. I straighten up and feel strong arms wrap around me. I tense for a second but then melt into Edward's warm body.

"Do you want me to…I don't know, stay away for a while?" he asks sadly as I turn around in his arms. I frown at him and reply. "No, why would I want that?"

He shrugs and I arch an eyebrow at him in question. He sighs and sits down on the corner of the bed, pulling me down onto his lap. "Well…with everything that just happened downstairs, I figured you'd want some space…especially from me."

"Why would I want space from you?"

"Because my father pretty much just confirmed that he's the whole reason for this shit." There's hatred in his voice and it makes me so sad.

"He's not the only one; I can't place the blame solely on him. I didn't mean to get so out of control like that down there. I'm sorry I hit your dad."

He scoffs. "It's fine Bella. Trust me if I had gotten my hands on him, he'd have much more than a handprint on his face."

My mouth pops open in shock. "I left my handprint?"

He nods, giving me a small smile. "Yeah, in any other situation I'd be seriously impressed." His eyebrows pull together and his smile grows wider. "Actually I am kind of impressed anyway."

I give him a smile back before kissing his lips lightly. "We didn't really give him a chance to explain the rest, huh?"

"No, we didn't," he answers. "But I think we have enough to process for the night, don't you?"

I nod my agreement and he grins at me. "Will you stay with me tonight?" I ask quietly. I don't know why I feel so shy all of a sudden. We'd shared the same bed for days now. Granted, I was unconscious for most of them – but still.

"Of course love. I sleep so much better with you."

He kisses me sweetly before standing us up. He removes his jeans and t-shirt, leaving him in only his wife beater and boxers. I bite back a moan, knowing we can't really finish what we started earlier for two reasons: Seth and the fact that I don't want any other little humans running around any time soon. I strip down so I'm also in just my shirt and panties. He grins at me and licks his lips, his bright green eyes darkening slightly.

"Stop that," I say with mock seriousness.

He licks his lips again, slowly this time while staring at me intently. A rush of arousal shoots through me at the sight. I bite my lip on instinct and Edward groans. "Ugh, you can't do that either!"

"Do what?" I ask innocently.

"Don't act stupid Bella; you know what you're doing."

I sigh and shake my head before climbing into my side of the bed. "I have no idea what you're talking about Edward."

He grumbles something that sounds like "yeah fucking right" and I have to suppress my laughter. I snuggle in close to Seth, wrapping my arm around his little body. I sigh in contentment when Edward grasps my hand in his and kisses me on the forehead. "Goodnight beautiful," he whispers against my skin. He leans down and kisses the top of Seth's hair. "Night little man."

My heart swells in that instant, and I realize something. I don't think I could love Edward Cullen any more than I do at this moment.

-XXX-

"Bella, wake up. Bella…"

I hear someone whispering my name and I feel someone shaking me, but I brush it all off. I'm so warm and comfy and definitely do not want to get up.

"Bella wake the fuck up now."

It's still a whisper, but it's forceful, and I know recognize the voice as belonging to my best friend. You don't ignore Rosalie Hale, not even in your sleep. "Fine," I grumble as I attempt to get up. Edward's legs are tangled in mine and Seth's arms are wrapped around my neck. I try to use my hand to disengage Seth's grip on me, and quickly realize one hand is underneath Seth's head while the other is being firmly grasped by Edward.

I laugh a little at the fact that I yet again can't get up because other's like to use me as a pillow and teddy bear. "Help," I whisper to Rose who shakes her head and rolls her eyes before removing Seth's death grip.

"You can untangle yourself from lover boy; I'm not touching that shit." I sigh and giggle a bit, and Rose shushes me when I finally release myself. "Be quiet," she says sternly as she takes my hand to lead me out of the room. "Come on."

She leads me down the set of stairs and through the house, not stopping until we get to the living room. "What was so important that you had to wake me up at…" I glance at the clock sitting on the mantel over the fireplace. "Three in the morning! Jesus Rose, I was sleeping really well."

She laughs humorlessly before saying, "Yeah everyone seems to be sleeping like a baby around here, don't they?"

"So?"

"Bella…Carlisle isn't staying in the guest house anymore. He's been here in the main house since we found him that day. I don't feel safe or comfortable enough to sleep." I frown at my best friend. "And Carlisle is just the icing on the cake. Let's not forget these motherfuckers." She leads me to the front door and opens the mail slot. I look out, not expecting to see anything more than a couple of fleshies and am met with a swarm of them.

"Holy fucking shit!" I squeal out and in my haste to get the fuck away from the door fall on my ass. I make a lot of noise and Rose and I stay frozen for a moment, trying hard to hear if I'd woken anyone up. After a few minutes of silence, I shrug and hold out my hand. She rolls her eyes and helps me up.

"You are the biggest klutz in the world."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Did you see all of them? There has to be at least twenty out there."

I nod, not really wanting to remember how many of them were out there. "Why are they hanging around here?"

She shrugs. "If I had to guess? It's because they know we're in here. The lights are almost always on in one room or another, we're not exactly quiet, and it's all probably like a fucking beacon to them; especially when they live so far on the edge of town. Bella…"

She stops speaking as we sit on the couch. "What?"

"Even if Sue made it to your house, and tries to get here…how the fuck is she supposed to get passed all of them? We need to do something about those fucks."

I shiver but nod my agreement. "Yeah, first thing in the morning we'll have to take care of it."

She raises her eyebrows at me and I glare at her. "What?"

"Nothing," she says quickly. "Just…I don't think you should go out there and kill them, that's all."

I stand up and tower over her as she sits on the couch. "I am just as tough and valuable as you or Emmett or Edward. Don't sell me short."

"Bella, I know you're a tough fucking bitch, okay? You don't need to prove that. If something happens to one of us, there isn't a little boy, who would be left complete alone, with absolutely no family."

My stance softens at the mention of my brother. "I know, but I need to help too. I can't keep feeling like the damsel in fucking distress."

"I get it," Rose says softly as she hugs me close. "We'll work something out, I promise."

I nod and hug her back, enjoying the comfort of my best friend. "Is this why you woke me up?" I ask as I motion toward the door. She shakes her head.

"No. I wanted to congratulate you on your awesome smack while we were alone too." She grins at me and even though I'm not exactly proud of hitting Carlisle, I grin back. Rose being impressed by something like that is kind of a big deal.

"Yeah?"

She nods and gives me a huge grin that I can't help but return. "I know it was wrong…but I just snapped."

"I wasn't far behind you," she says with a look of menace on her beautiful face. "But that's not all. Carlisle told us the rest of it after you clocked him."

"The rest of it?" A feeling of dread settles over me. What more is there? I'm not sure I can handle anything else fucked up in the next twenty four hours.

"Yeah, there was some more to the story."

"Tell me." Might as well get it over with; plus, maybe if Edward heard it from me he'd take it a little better.

She takes a deep breath and launches into the story. My eyes widen comically a few times while she speaks, but other than that I do nothing and keep quiet, letting her get it all out with no interruptions.

"Wow," I breathe.

"Yeah, I know."

"I'll…yeah, I'll tell Edward in the morning. Or…later I guess. Since it is morning." I give her a pointed look, but she doesn't even look guilty.

"Don't look at me like that bitch, this shit was important, and we never have time alone." She crosses her eyes and glares at me, causing me to smile at her.

"I know you needed to get that off your huge chest," I nudge her boob with my finger and she cracks a smile.

"Yeah, I did. I'm heading back to bed then. See you in the morning?"

I nod. "Enjoy Emmett."

She turns a deep shade of red in about three seconds and I find myself laughing extremely loud on the couch, unable to breathe.

"Shut the fuck up Swan. Go enjoy Edward."

"Oh, I will."

She rushes out of the living room with a huff and I giggle all the way back up to the purple room.

I sneak back in quietly and cuddle back into Seth's warm little body. I give him a quick kiss on the forehead and snuggle in; hoping sleep will claim me again, even with the new information that's on my mind right now.

"Where'd you go?"

I gasp at the question and realize that Edward is awake. "Don't scare me like that you jerk."

He laughs lightly and grabs my hand. "Sorry. I woke up because I felt that you weren't here."

_He's so sweet_.

I internally shake the swooning teenage side of my brain out before answering him. "Sorry, Rose needed me."

He makes a face and asks, "Girl issues?"

I shake my head and laugh quietly. "No," I whisper. "I'll tell you in the morning okay? Let's try and get some sleep. I'm sure he'll be up in no more than three hours."

"Shit, you're right. Goodnight love."

I smile at his term of endearment. "Goodnight handsome."

Even in the dark, I can see his grin. It's the last thing I see before sleep finally claims me.

A/N: Next update should be Sunday. Please leave a review. They mean a lot to me. I love to hear your thoughts. So there's more explanation from Dr. Hotstuff. Thoughts? Theories? I'm all ears…or eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I just like to make Stephanie Meyer's characters battle zombies.

"Edward," I whisper into the darkness. He doesn't stir, only grips my hand tighter. "Edwaaaard," I sing quietly and smile when I see a small smirk appear on his lips. "I know you're awake handsome. Open your eyes before I do something you'll regret."

"Does it involve harm to my nether regions?"

I burst out laughing, quickly biting my knuckles to keep my laughter to a minimum. I don't want to wake Seth yet. A quick glance at the clock on the wall tells me it's only seven a.m. "Maybe," I answer his ridiculous question. "But it won't be pleasant."

His eyes snap open and widen in fear. I giggle, yes _giggle_, as I take in his expression. "That's not funny Bella," he scolds me as he shifts his hips under the blanket. "You can't mess with a guy's goods."

"But I wanna mess with your goods."

Where the hell did that come from? When did I become so bold?

"You do huh?" I watch as his eyes darken as he awaits my answer. I bit my lip and nod. "Bella don't do that. Please."

His voice is rough and I know I'm turning him on. I inwardly thrill at the fact that I can make drop-dead-gorgeous Edward Cullen hard. "Sorry," I whisper, not even sorry at all.

"Sure you are." He knows me so well already. "Why'd you wake me up at seven in the morning?" he pouts as he looks at the clock. "I'm tired."

"Remember what I have to tell you?"

"Oh," "Right. Tell me babe."

_Ung, babe_. That word will be the death of me.

I hesitate while looking down at Seth. What if her over hears?

He grimaces as he notices my dilemma. "It's that bad huh?" I shrug and he sighs. "Let's move him, okay?" I nod. Apparently my voice has left the building. I get up and Edward shifts Seth over into my spot. He turns away, his back now facing us, and snuggles down into the comforter, sighing contently. I smile at the sight of him unconscious and safe.

"Come on babe," Edward says as he holds his arm out, holding the covers open for me to climb in. He turns toward me and wraps me in his arms. "Let's hear it."

"Don't shoot the messenger."

"Can I kiss the messenger?" I hold back my girly whimper and nod. His lips meet mine gently as he molds his body against mine. I sigh against his mouth and he grins against my lips. We pull back, enjoying our small intimate chaste kiss for a few more seconds before getting into the shit we need to face.

"Rose told me the rest of the story that your dad told her. I guess Emmett knows all about it, so I guess it was really just for Rose's benefit. I'm sure he continued hoping she'd relay it to me. I'm sure he doesn't even want to be in the same room as me now." I frown and look down, still embarrassed by my actions. Edward tilts my head up and looks directly into my eyes. "Stop that Bella. He deserved it and I'm positive he's not upset with you."

"Okay."

"Tell me."

I nod and continue. "Apparently they kept up with the experiments," I cringe right along with Edward. "They invented an air born agent that would be easily inhaled and spread infection in seconds. But there were…complications."

"As in they all turned to fucking zombies?"

"Yeah," I sigh, "There were five prisoners of war in that particular case study. After shooting them multiple times they realize they had to shoot them in the head, to kill the brain. They let one live…and they made your dad take him home."

"_Made him_?" he asks in disbelief. "They couldn't make him Bella. He wanted to. He chose this."

"I'm not so sure about that Edward," I say quietly, not wanting to upset him further. "But that's beside the point right now, let me finish." He nods and kisses me on the cheek, muttering a small "Sorry" against my skin. "So…your dad took one home, and locked it up in the basement. His new job for practically the last decade has been to try and figure out what went wrong. To figure out why the subjects turned into what we now call zombies, instead of dying instantly the way the government wanted. They also wanted him to find a cure. Or…they want him to."

"As in present tense?"

I take a deep breath, because this is going to be the hardest part. "Edward…your dad said that they came looking for him a few days after the outbreak happened here. He saw them coming down the road when he was trying to move your mother's body and he fled into his lab. They couldn't find him and left. He's afraid they'll be back though. He doesn't know that your mom…that she changed. He thinks she's dead." My voice starts trembling and I notice tears well in Edward's eyes.

"I don't know if we should tell him or if we should keep it a secret. He doesn't have the cure yet, and I don't know if he ever will. How will he live with himself or even be able to work if he knows your mom is out there walking around like that? He's going to blame himself and freak out and we'll never have a hope for a cure at all and-"

Edward's lips against mine stops my rant. "Shhh, beautiful. It'll be okay. We'll stay here, safe and sound until he does find a cure. I'll help him in any way that I can, okay?"

"Okay. But there's one more thing." He sighs and I know what he's thinking – fucking more? "He says we have to leave soon. That they might send soldiers back for him, that we might not be safe here. He's afraid for our safety. That they might do something to us to..._motivate_ him."

"Fuck."

-XXX-

"Are you sure about this Bella?" Edward asks me quietly as I sharpen my axe. I give him the look – the one that says he better back the fuck off or he's going on the no lovin' list. He backs up and holds his hands in surrender. "I'm just worried about you."

"I can handle myself."

"Damn right you can babe," Rosalie says with a grin as she sidles up beside me. "You ready to fuck shit up?"

I nod, feeling excitement and butterflies battle in my belly.

"Okay listen," Emmett steps forward and kneels in our semi-circle which includes me, Rosalie and Edward. "Here's the game plan. Bella, you're going to take out the straddling zombies. Any zombino that is by itself is yours. Use your axe and hack those fuckers."

"Zombino?" I ask, because I have to.

"Yeah, zombies. What do you think I'm gonna call them, 'fleshies'?"

"Hey don't knock our nickname, right Seth?"

"Right!" he yells from the coffee table where he's playing with his cars. I'm sure he's not even paying attention but just wanted to agree.

Emmett rolls his eyes and continues. "I have my silencer. Rose you use your shotty as a blunt object and slice the fuckers up with this." He hands her a dangerous look machete that she eagerly grips. "Edward…whatever weapon you choose is fine with me, just don't get killed." Edward scoffs and glares at his cousin. Emmett ignores him completely. "Alright motherfuckers, let's do this!"

"OOOOOOOHHH!" We all hear Seth yell from a few feet away. "Emmie you said another bad word. One dollar for me." Emmett grunts but hands over the dollar.

"That kid is going to break me."

I smile and laugh at Emmett and Seth's exchange. Everyone in the house has been so accepting of my brother; they all treat him like he's their own brother and I love it. He needs all the love and support he can get right now.

"It's not like you're going to need money anytime soon Em," Rose says quietly. The thought sobers us all up and puts us back into the serious mode we need to be in for what we're about to do. "Alright, now that I've made everyone emo, let's do this!"

"Hold on Rose," I say before walking over to my little brother. I crouch down to his level and give him a hug.

"What's wrong Bewwa?"

"Nothing baby, why?"

"You look scared."

"No, I'm not scared. I have to go outside for a second okay? You're gonna stay in here with Carlisle."

Seth looks past me and smiles at Carlisle, who smiles right back. Aside from Rose's own fear of Carlisle, no one else shares her concern. Edward, even though he's mad at his dad, knows he'd never hurt Seth or anyone for that matter, despite his past. Emmett blatantly stated that it was a job and we shouldn't judge him for things he had to do. I think that was Emmett and Rose's first fight of their very short relationship. In the end and after an hour long discussion, we asked Carlisle if he would watch Seth. Carlisle answered right away, saying, "I'm honored you trust me. Please be careful and come back to us."

I look over to Carlisle and give him a small smile. I can't say that I'm not upset with him anymore, because I am, and will be until I come to terms with his past and the consequences they brought to not only my life, but the entire country. However, I'm not going to be unnecessarily rude to him, especially when he's going to watch and protect my little brother with his life in my absence.

"Are you sure about this?" Edward asks for the tenth time as I make my way back over to our group. I roll my eyes and sigh. "Yes, Edward. Will you stop asking me that?" He frowns and nods. "Thank you." I lean up onto my tip toes and give him a small good luck kiss. "Let's do this!" I copy Rose's earlier enthusiasm. "Love you Seth," I call over my shoulder, not wanting to freak him out with a long dragged out goodbye. This isn't a goodbye, this is a see you soon. "Love you Bewwa!" he shouts without looking up from his cars.

-XXX-

"Bella!" I raise my eyebrows at Emmett and he continues in hushed whispers. "On your right at three o'clock, take him out first!"

"Three o'clock?" I whisper back, not knowing what the fuck he's talking about. He rolls his eyes, "Yeah, picture where three is on a clock and look there." I do as he says and spot a lone zombie who seems to be enamored with the swaying tree above its head. "Oh! Okay!"

I silently make my way toward it, trying desperately not to make a sound. "OOOF" It's the only noise I make as I connect with the fleshie's neck. I hear the crack and wince at the inhuman noise. I watch in horrific fascination as its head falls to the ground with a loud thud, the body following seconds after. The corpse twitches for a second and then stills. I make my way back behind Emmett's Hummer, our designated "home base". "Done," I say proudly to Emmett, who's currently the only one here. He grins back at me after shooting a zombie in the head with ease. "Well done, Swan. You ready for your next assignment? I nod eagerly, loving the fact that I'm in the action and not in the house worrying. "Okay," he says as he scans the yard.

"Noon, straight ahead." He frowns and shakes his head. "No forget it. You'd have to make it through all those groups of them. It's not safe. Hold on, I'll look for something else."

I'm already on my way though, and he can't stop me without attracting attention to our safe zone. I run silently into the woods on the fringe of the yard, hiding behind trees and bushes as I slowly make my way toward the end of the open yard through the woods. I see the zombie that Emmett was referring to and hold my axe at the ready, over my shoulder and ready to swing and strike.

A commotion in the middle of the field catches my eye and I see zombies dropping like flies in the center of the field. Five in a row go down within seconds of each other, seemingly dropping dead on their own accord. I know that's not true though, that's my man. A swell of pride and lust takes over my body as I watch each zombie go down, seeing Edward's arrows protruding from their skulls.

Emmett had openly scoffed at Edward's choice of bow and arrow. However, Emmett was unaware that Edward had taken piano and archery at his mother's insistence and was fucking great with a bow. I smile as I watch two more zombies go down perfectly. That's my boyfriend. A girlish giggle escapes me but I tap that shit down. This is warrior Bella, not teenage girl Bella. _Focus_!

I'm now about five feet away from the zombie, but it's facing me. This is a new challenge. I know the second I step out from behind the comfort and safety of the trees, the zombie will go ballistic. I take a deep breath, steeling my nerves before stepping out into the yard. The second the zombie sees me, it goes nuts. Screeching and moaning and flailing its limbs as fast as it can to get to me, which isn't very fast; but is very fucking terrifying. My body freezes up for a few seconds, but by that time the zombie is an arm's length away from me. "Fuck you!" I yell as I take a swing. I hadn't aimed for the neck or head, which was my first mistake. I connect with its leg, taking it off with my swing. It stumbles and falters but continues coming toward me with its one good leg. I swing for the other leg, figuring it'd at least be on the ground. Mistake number two, now my axe is stuck in its flesh.

The zombie grumbles loudly and pulls its body toward me with its arms, moving even faster than it had on its legs. In a moment of panic, I reach into my belt and pull out the huge kitchen knife that I'd grabbed at the last minute as a secondary weapon. With a loud grunt I shove the knife directly into the zombie's eye. It makes no difference and it keeps coming. The zombie's hand makes contact with my ankle and I scream out, a mixture of fear and frustration.

Just as I'm beginning to panic and thinking that this zombie is about five seconds away from landing it's precious bite, an arrow whirls quickly through the air and lands directly through its head, coming out its functioning eye socket. The zombie stops moving immediately and I look up, frantically searching for Edward. He's still out of sight, but I don't want him to think that I'm a helpless girl who fucks everything up. I don't want him to think I'm nothing but a liability, or someone he always has to save. I pull my axe from the dead flesh and wipe the handle clean, readjusting it in my hands.

I spot my next target. Two zombies, about twenty feet away. I'm not quiet and I use no stealth whatsoever. They see me coming, but I don't give a fuck. I pull my axe back, fully prepared to take out the one on the right, the one closest to my approach. I swing and connect with its neck, ripping the head off its body in one shot. I don't even stop to see where it's head lands. I shove the body to the ground, stepping on it and launching myself at the next. I pull my axe over my head and bring it down with as much force as I can muster, right down the middle of the creature's skull. There's a loud crack that snaps me out of my trance and I watch as the axe splits the brain down the middle. I take a few moments to pry my axe out of the skull and kick the body away from me. I see a finger twitch, so I take my axe above my head once again and take it down, connecting with its neck and severing the head from its body.

"Twitch now, motherfucker," I say victoriously before I spit on the monstrosity beneath me.

"Fuck yeah Bella!" I hear Rose shot from the center of the field where she's beating a zombie into submission with her double barrel. She was really pissed when Emmett told her he didn't think it was smart to be shooting a very loud shotgun in the middle of a zombie horde. It could send them into a frenzy, which would be harder for us to eliminate, or it could bring even more out, which would overrun us. So instead, she beat them to a pulp with the shotgun and used a machete to hack off their heads. I watch with a weird sense of pride as she cuts a head from its body and kicks it away.

I spot Emmett on my way back to the Hummer. He's leaning on the hood, his eyes trained and focused as he shoots two zombies with perfect head shots, one after another. He'd been silently taking them out from the distance with Edward. It doesn't escape my notice that he's focusing on the ones who are near Rosalie. I think he has some serious feelings for my best friend.

There are only three zombies left now.

Scratch that, two.

Nope, never mind, one.

None.

_Damn that boy is good with that bow_.

-XXX-

We make our way back into the house, feeling victorious and tired all at the same time. The second we're in the door, I rush into the living room, fully prepared to show Seth that I'm okay and stop his little heart from worrying.

He's fast asleep with his cars surrounding him. My feelings aren't even hurt, I'm so relieved. I'm so happy that he wasn't worrying that whole entire time about my life. Worrying if I was coming back or not. I'm kind of proud too. I've given him enough comfort and enough trust that he knows I'll always come back to him no matter what, and that thought makes me beam with pride.

"Hey warrior princess," Edward whispers in my ear as he comes up behind me and wraps his arms tightly around my stomach. "That was so fucking sexy Bella."

I sigh and melt into him, reaching behind me to play with his soft locks. "You handle that bow really well," my voice is low and breathy and I barely recognize it myself.

"You should see what I can do with my other bow," he says teasingly as he grinds his hard on against my ass. I moan and whimper, unable to stop myself. I look around quickly, noticing that it's only Emmett and Rose in the room with us, and they seem to be just as occupied.

"Get a room," I tease them and they pull apart.

"Good idea," Emmett says with darkened eyes as he looks at Rosalie. "I could say the same for you two," he says without looking away from her. "Here, get out of our faces with that disgusting shit."

He tosses a sleeve of condoms at us and Edward catches them like they're the last scrape of food in existence. "Holy shit," he mutters as Emmett and Rose run up the stairs. "Bella…" he turns me around and looks at me, asking me the silent question.

I don't answer him with words. I kiss him hungrily, diving my hands into his hair and yanking roughly. I grind my body against his, feeling his cock hardening against my stomach.

"Fuck this," he groans as he lifts me up.

I search my sex hazed brain for something that I know is important to remember. I gasp and whisper, "Seth!"

Edward freezes and groans slightly as he puts me down. "Don't move!" he commands me and I nod, struck silent by his forcefulness. Fuck that's a turn on.

He quickly and gently picks Seth up from the couch and brings him up the stairs. He comes back down quickly, and I know he must've run up each flight.

"Where is he?"

"Across from the purple room, in my old room. Safe and sound, I promise. Now come here." He grabs me and kisses me, immediately shoving his tongue in my mouth, dominating my senses as he lifts me up. "He's not going to nap for long, and I need you right fucking now. You're all mine."

I see Carlisle come out of the kitchen and turn right back around. I feel embarrassed for about two seconds until Edward nibbles on my lower lip, eliciting a moan from me. He starts sprinting up the stairs and doesn't stop until we're at the door to the purple room. He gives me a slow and sweet kiss before pulling back. "Are you sure?" he asks me in a choked whisper, trying to catch his breath.

"Yes."

A/N: OMG. The author is such a bitch ending it like that. I want to go to her house and hunt her down and demand the next chapter and the schmexy times.

Oh, wait, that's me. Don't do that please.

But…you_ should_ review. I'll send Edward to show you his bow if you do.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Twilight.

Edward fumbles with the door for a minute before we finally stumble inside the purple room. He heads straight for the bed and places me down on top of it gently. He takes off his own shirt, throwing it across the room without a care. I blatantly ogle his body, taking in the sharp lines of his chest and abdominal muscles. Fuck, he's delicious looking. I could look at him all day long and never ever get bored.

"Edward," I breathe when I see his muscles contract as he takes off his jeans. He removes them slowly, never taking his eyes off of mine. I bite my lip when my eyes zero in on his erection. I let out a tiny moan when I realize the only thing stopping me from seeing him in his naked glory is a small piece of cotton.

"You're not naked enough," he says with a smirk. His voice is low and rough and the sound of it sends tingles throughout my entire body. "Do you need some help?" I gulp visibly, which Edward definitely notices. The lust in his eyes fades away and is quickly replaced with concern. "Bella," he whispers as he climbs onto the bed and settles down next to me. "We don't have to do this, you know." I know how much he wants this – _wants me_ – I can see the proof of that fact, right there in his boxer briefs. But in his eyes I also see the truth of his words. If I want to stop, he will, no questions asked.

I love that he's concerned for me and putting my feelings first and foremost; but I want this, I want him, so fucking bad. I shake my head while I try to find the right words. "Edward, I want to do this. I want to be with you. I know I seem nervous, and I am, but that doesn't mean that I don't want this." I turn so my body is facing him, and I press myself against him. He groans as our bodies align and I trail kisses along his neck. "Do you want me?" I whisper against his ear before licking his lobe.

"Fuck," he mutters as he uses his right hand to grab my ass. He gives it a rough squeeze, eliciting a moan from my throat. I love his hands on me. "Do you want some help?" It takes me a minute to realize what he's talking about. He wants me naked. I suddenly realize how bright the room is, with sunlight streaming in through the windows. Middle of the day sex is not the best idea. How am I supposed to get naked in bright light when I have perfection lying beside me? Edward must be able to read minds because his next words ease my fears.

"Bella you're so fucking sexy. I need to see your beautiful body."

I smile at his words and take a deep breath, letting my anxiety and fears seep out of my system. I sit up and slowly take off my shirt. His eyes rake over my chest and I cringe slightly when I think of the bra I have on; plain white and definitely not sexy. Edward groans loudly and places his hand on my stomach. Okay, maybe it is sexy? He uses his hand's position to ease me onto my back. He keeps his body beside mine, but leans over to suck and lick my neck. My breathing quickens and I feel lightheaded every time my hardened nipples make contact with any part of him.

I play with his hair as his kisses and licks go lower and lower. He licks and sucks the swell of my breasts and I sigh at the intense feeling of pleasure his lips and tongue bring me. His breath is hot against my skin as he travels over my bra, kissing my puckered flesh over the cotton. My breath catches and I immediately feel stupid. I'm getting worked up over him kissing my bra covered nipple? Every little touch of his makes me feel like an inexperienced virgin.

Edward seems to like my responses to him though – if his hard cock against my leg is any indication. I realize he probably needs some form of relief just as much as I do, so I easily slip my hand between us and grasp his erection in my hand. He gasps and pushes against my fist, groaning as he does so. The fact that_ I'm_ turning him on, and he's making all of these sexy noises because of _my_ touch, makes me feel insane with lust.

"I need you." My words are breathy but I can't find it in me to care. It's true. I need him so bad that I feel as if I'm going to burst if he isn't buried inside of me soon. So much has happened; my life has changed in so many ways, and not for the better. Edward is my only "better." He's my one ray of hope in a massive shitstorm. I need to feel him, I need him to feel me, and I need us both to forget. I want to get lost in him and feel nothing except Edward.

"I need you too, Bella. I need you so fucking much." He reaches underneath me and unhooks my bra. After he slips it off my arms, I reach down and unbutton my jeans while he ogles my newly released nipples. I feel myself blush at his stare and he smirks when he sees it descend from my cheeks to my chest. I wiggle my hips a bit, pushing my jeans down as far as I can. Edward notices and helps me take them off, throwing them behind him and letting them land with a thud. We're even now, both of us practically naked with only our underwear left.

He smiles at me. It's a happy and content smile that I immediately return. He makes me so happy, even in such a fucked up situation. I wonder how he'd make me feel, what our relationship would be like, if none of this happened. Would he have asked me out? Would Charlie clean his guns in front of him and tell him how much he loved being the police chief when he came to pick me up for our date?

The thought of my father constricts my throat and I have to try my best to fight off tears. Edward's hand gently cups my chin and kisses me sweetly. "What's wrong?" I shake my head at his question, not wanting to ruin our moment with talk of my father. "Bella, please tell me." He frowns and his eyes show hurt and I realize he must think I don't want him, that I'm trying to reject him easily. Stupid boy.

"Charlie," I whisper before the tears are flowing freely. It's all I need to say. He wraps me up in a hug and pulls me on top of him. I sink down into the warmth of his body and sniffle against his chest. He runs his hands up and down my bare back gently, soothing me without words. I sigh in contentment and let him take care of me. I look up into his face and see concern and worry there. Shit, I've totally ruined our sexy times. "I'm okay," I whisper before kissing his chin. He gives me a small smile, but I can tell that it's forced. "Edward, I really am. I was just thinking about us, and how different our relationship would be. I was wondering if Charlie would've had all of his guns out when I brought you over to meet him." I chuckle at the thought and Edward joins in, looking a little scared.

"Would he really have done that?"

I nod. "Yeah, he would've sat there and cleaned them in front of you. He probably would have let you know how much he loved being chief of police, because he could easily get away with murder." Edward's eyes widen and he gulps. I laugh lightly and he tries to laugh too, but it sounds more like a worried cough. He shakes his head and gives me a genuine smile.

"I know my mother would have absolutely loved you Bella."

"Really?"

He nods. "I told her about you. She asked how my first day went and you're all I could talk about. I talked about you for over an hour and I don't think we had even spent that long talking to each other." I laugh at his blush as I trail my fingers over it.

"That's adorable Edward. You're the sweetest boy I've ever met."

His blush deepens and my smile widens. He clears his throat before continuing. "She wanted to meet you. I was going to ask you out and bring you over to meet my parents. She wanted me to ask you to come to dinner; she's never seen me so excited about a girl before. It made her really happy to see me so happy."

His words warm my heart, and I suddenly need him again, more strongly than before. "Kiss me?" I ask because I need to know that he's okay. I'm sure talking about Esme is just as hard for him as talking about Charlie is for me. He doesn't nod or answer; instead he presses his lips against mine. "Do you still want me?" I whisper as we break apart, trailing my fingers over his bottom lip. He swallows and nods, and I can barely tell that his eyes are green, that's how dark they are. "Good," I whisper against his lips before crushing mine against him. We're not slow this time, this time it's all about need.

I grind down onto his dick, feeling it harden again at my efforts. His hands land on my ass, and he squeezes it tightly, using the leverage to pull and push me over his hard on. I moan into his mouth and rotate my hips against him. He breaks away from our kiss to take some labored breaths. "Fuck," he says lowly. "Get these panties off now." He tugs on the white cotton and I flush at his demand. I gather all of my courage and stare at him. "Why don't you take them off for me?" It's bold, and I've never been bold with a boy before; especially when sexy times are involved. But this is Edward and Edward is different.

I gasp as I feel one side of my cotton bikini underwear being ripped away, and I flush as I feel the other side fade away. I shiver as he pulls my tattered underwear from between my legs and throws them on the floor. _Fuck, that was sexy_. I'm not even mad about him ripping my already limited supply of panties, that's how hot it was. I get off of his body, and kneel beside him. I motion for him to lift his hips and he does willingly, never taking his eyes off of me as I work his boxers down and off his body.

I can't help but stare at his dick. It's just so…pretty. It might be more beautiful than the last time I had the pleasure of staring at it…and tasting it. The memory of that starts a fire in me. I'm sure Edward doesn't want to hear that his dick is pretty. I don't want to mess with the pretty. Well, I do want to mess with the pretty, which is why I need him to stay turned on and ready for me. I sidle back up onto his hips and slide my soaking wet pussy against his erection. He hisses at the heat and grips my hips.

"Stop," he says sounding a little breathless. I stop immediately, afraid that he's changed his mind. He looks up at me with lust clear on his face. "If you keep that up, I'm going to cum all over you. Hand me one of those." He motions to the condoms and I pass him one. I move off of him once again, to give him room to…suit up. Watching Edward Cullen put a condom on his rock hard cock has to be the most erotic thing I've ever seen in my entire life.

Just as I'm about to get back into position and pick up right where we left off, he stops me. He pushes me down onto the bed and covers my body quickly. "Uh huh, Ms. Swan. You're mine now." There's possessiveness and lust in his voice and it makes me whimper and nod. "You are, aren't you? You know you're mine?" I nod again and he smiles. "I'm yours Bella. All yours. Forever. Do you understand?" I whimper again but only nod.

He aligns our bodies and pushes just the head in slowly. I gasp at the feel of him inside me, and bite my lip to keep from crying out. He waits until I adjust before pushing in further. Jesus fucking Christ. I've never felt so…full. He continues pushing until his hips are flushed against mine. His breathing is labored and I can tell he's forcing himself not to move. I reach up and cup his face, running my thumbs underneath his gorgeous green eyes. "More Edward," I whisper as I wiggle my hips, "I need more."

He takes a deep breath and pulls almost entirely out of me, before thrusting back in with more force. I moan so loud that I'm afraid it might have woken Seth from his nap. We pause and hear nothing, so Edward continues. His thrusts are slow, yet forceful, and it makes me burn for him. I want so much of him so badly that it's almost too much to bear at all. "Harder Edward," I gasp out in between moans. "Fuck me harder."

His eyes widen at my words and he kneels up on the bed in between my spread legs. He grabs my knees for leverage and begins pounding into me with such force, my eyes cross in complete and utter pleasure. "Oh my God! Yes, Edward. Mmmm right there. Harder!" He grunts and his hips slam against mine as he gives me exactly what I need. I reach down in between us and play with my clit. I use my index and middle finger to rub fast circles against it while his cock continues to slam in and out of my tight pussy. My walls start clenching around him and the tightness in my tummy that I've been feeling for so long now starts to uncoil. I know I'm going to cum, and I scream out as much to Edward. He places both hands on each side of my shoulders and leans his face down to my breasts. He sucks and licks each nipple equally, biting and nibbling too, making me gasp out. Never losing his pace, he continues to drive me crazy with his mouth and his cock until I can't take anymore. I explode around him, my walls gripping him fiercely. I scream out his name before my breathing halts and my entire body freezes in ecstasy. He moans into my neck as he continues to thrust inside me.

"Fuck Bella. Baby you're so fucking tight and hot. Shit shit shit. Ungggh!" I feel his cock twitch inside me and I know he's cumming. I smile against his hair as he pumps into me a few more times, his thrusts now spastic and uncontrolled as he rides out his own orgasm. "Fuck," he mutters against my ear before kissing behind it. "You're fucking incredible. I love you so much."

He looks down at me with a sleepy smile on his face, his expression full of love. "I love you so much."

He lifts himself off of me and removes the condom, blushing as he ties it and tosses it into the trashcan. He joins me back on the bed and wraps me in his arms. After a few minutes, I hear his breathing change and I know he's asleep. I listen to his breathing and let myself drift off too.

-XXX-

I hear groaning and smile because I feel the reason for that groan right against my ass. He groans again, but it's somehow in front of me. Ew, what is that smell? Did he fart? That might be a deal breaker if he farts in bed. Who am I kidding? Nothing is a deal breaker with Edward Cullen. Another groaning sound makes me smirk and open my eyes, and scream. There's a disfigured very inhuman face in my very human face. I scream again and push back against Edward, desperately trying to wake him up. He jumps up at my third scream, grabbing me and frantically trying to get us off the bed when he sees the sight at my side of the bed.

I silently thank god that we woke up and got dressed so we could check on Seth before climbing back in bed. Seth! "Edward, we need to get Seth!" He nods and searches in the bedside drawer. The zombie is on the opposite side of the bed, and for some reason isn't making a move to get across it. Edward pulls out a small gun and shoots it directly between the eyes. It falls onto the bed, staining the white sheets with blood and puss. My vomit joins the other fluids on the sheet. Edward holds my hair back as I continue to wretch onto the bed.

When I'm done and sure nothing else is going to come out, he pulls me quietly into the hallway. It's clear, so I dart across the hall to the room we put Seth in. "Please be okay, please be okay, please be okay." I continue to repeat the mantra as I open the door. Seth is, of course, passed out on the bed. The kid can literally sleep through anything. "Stay here with him," Edward whispers against my face. "I'm going to go get Em and Rosalie okay?" I nod and he kisses me fiercely. I pull away and glare at him. "Do not kiss me like you're saying goodbye to me Edward Cullen! You will be right back." He gives me a sad smile and nods. "Promise me," I choke out. "I promise," he whispers before he dashes out of the room, shutting the door with a soft click.

I debate over whether or not to wake Seth, and decide to let him sleep. I don't want him to be worried, and maybe he'll sleep through this entire ordeal. I quickly head back across the hall into the purple room where all of our stuff has been stashed. I throw everything I can fit into two backpacks and pack another bag for Edward with everything he's left in here over the past couple of days. I grab a duffle bag out of the closet and pack our weapons away into it. I spot Edward's keys on the nightstand and shove them into my pocket before making my way across the hallway as silently as possible while juggling three bags.

Edward comes in seconds after me, scaring me half to death. He's carrying his own duffle bag and has a military looking bag slung across his back. I roll my eyes at my pathetic attempt at packing. I should've known Edward and Emmett would have had an escape plan figured out. I'm kind of pissed that I was left out of the loop, and I wonder if Rose knew about this or not. I shake off the feelings of betrayal, knowing that they're ridiculous.

"Where's Rose and Em?"

"They're loading up Emmett's truck. There were a few of those fuckers outside, but Emmett took care of them. We're not sure if there are more zombies in the house, and we need to get out of here quickly. That one that was in our room, that wasn't the only one. One was in their room too. There's a breach in here somewhere."

"What about Carlisle? Did you warn him? Is he packing?" A look of pain flashes across his face and he shakes his head. "Edward?"

"I told him. He doesn't want to come. He's staying here."

My jaw drops open. "But the house isn't safe anymore! You just said they're getting in somewhere. He can't stay here."

"I know that Bella!" he shouts at me and my lip automatically trembles. "He doesn't want to come. I told him about my mother. I couldn't let him leave without letting him know. I'm one of the few Cullens that doesn't keep fucking secrets. He wants to stay and try to find a cure and he wants to find my mom."

I have no idea what to say to that, so I say nothing instead. Then a thought occurs to me: I can't leave either. "Edward we can't go! What about Sue? She's going to show up here!" He looks at me like I'm talking a different language. "What?" I ask defensively.

"Bella," he says gently as he cups my face. "If she hasn't made it here already, then I don't think she'll make it. It's not safe here." I open my mouth to shout at him, but I realize he's right. Instead of shouting, I start crying, like a fucking baby. "Bella, please don't cry love. We have to think of what's best for Seth. We need to keep him safe." I nod because I know he's right again. I hate him for being right. I want him to be wrong. I want to wait for my stepmother. I need her. Seth needs her. We're not going to make it without her. I'm going to fail.

"Come on. We have to go." He lifts Seth up and carries most of the bags, leaving me with two backpacks. We make our way through the house silently, and almost die from a heart attack when Carlisle steps out of the shadows. He hands Edward a bag and hugs him closely.

"I love you son. No matter what's happened or how angry you are with me, please never forget that. Stay safe, and keep those who you love safe, that's all I've ever tried to do. In the bag is all you need to be safe. Hopefully I'll see you there." He finishes his somewhat cryptic speech with a kiss to Edward's forehead. He leaves the house quickly, and I assume he's going to the guest house. No matter what my thoughts are about Carlisle's past, I can't help but worry about him. I hope he stays safe. I hope he somehow finds a cure. I hope for a lot of things, but hoping isn't doing much for me right now, so I clear my head and follow Edward.

We head out front and Emmett approaches us quickly. "I'm sorry," he says to Edward and hugs him just like Carlisle did, careful not to crush Seth who is still asleep in his arms. Edward only nods, and I know he doesn't forgive him just yet. He's just trying to be civil and get us all out of here alive. Emmett takes Seth and places him in the backseat. Rosalie is crying softly in the front seat and I know exactly how she feels. It's all too much. Edward helps me into the car and joins us in the backseat on the other side of Seth. Emmett quickly pulls out of the drive and starts winding down the long road that leads away from the Cullen's home.

I quietly sniffle as I bury my face into Seth's hair, snuggling against him for comfort. He snuggles me back and sighs in contentment. Edward gives me a small sad smile, and I realize he's going through just as much turmoil as I am over this. I reach across Seth's small body and take his hand. I see Rose and Emmett clutching each other's hands over the console and I know that no matter what we'll make it through this; as long as we stick together.

A/N: A little shorter than usual, but I wanted to get this out. Look! No cliffy. What do you guys think was in the bag? Where is Carlisle sending them? What do you think happened to Sue? How did the zombies get into the house? Let me know your thoughts. I'll be replying to all reviews. Next update should be Saturday. xo


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

We didn't get far from the Cullen property before shit went to hell. Emmett swerved onto the highway and ran over…something. We were too afraid to stop and kept going. The guilt gnawed at me as we put a few miles between us and whatever we hit. What if it was a human? Where there even any humans left in Forks? Port Angeles? Seattle? Was it a fleshie? Did that make me feel better? No.

"Hey," Edward whispers and pulls me out of my own head. "You okay?" I shake my head 'no' and he sighs, pulling me as close as he can without squishing Seth in between us. The kid is still sleeping. I don't know how he manages it. "It'll be okay Bella. I'll make sure of it."

"How?"

He holds out what Carlisle gave him. "The answers are in here," he shakes the bag and gives me a small smile. "My Dad always prepared for the worst, and now I know why." He sighs and runs a hand down his face. "But whatever is in here, wherever it's telling us to go…we'll be safe there. That's all that matters right now. I promise Bella-"

I have no fucking idea what Edward was about to promise me, because right then Emmett swerves again. "Shit!" I screech. "What the fuck Emmett?" I think someone else needs to fucking drive.

"There was someone in the road!" he huffs defensively at me as he pulls over.

I snort at him. That didn't seem to stop him before did it? Considering he ran over something and didn't give a shit enough to stop before. Instead of bitching at him, I keep my mouth shut.

"This wasn't a something, it was a someone, and definitely alive and human."

Shit, maybe I said that out loud?

"Yeah you did," Edward chuckles at me. Shit.

I need to get my filter checked. Rosalie snickers from the front, and even though I'm pissed that they're laughing at me, I'm glad they're at least laughing.

"Go see what it is," Rose tells Emmett when she's finally done laughing at me. "Or what it was…" she trails off and then turns to Edward. "Go with him."

He doesn't even question it. I wonder if it's because he's worried about his cousin or scared of Rose. "I'm scared of Rose," he whispers in my ear before kissing my cheek. "Fix the filter, love."

I let out a giggle and shove him away from me. "Go see what the fuck your stupid cousin hit please. I'd rather not sit out in the middle of fucking nowhere with flesh eating zombies out here looking for snacks."

"Yes ma'am." He smirks at me, setting my panties on fire before hopping out of the massive Hummer and jogging to catch up to Emmett.

After finally ungluing my eyes from his perfect ass, I look up to see Rose grinning at me. "What?" I ask defensively as I tuck a lock of hair behind my ear. She shrugs and says nothing, completely annoying me. "What Rose?" I practically demand. She turns around in her seat, sitting on her knees and hugging the headrest.

"Nothing really. It's just cute."

"What's cute?"

"You and Edward."

I crinkle my nose and quietly ask, "We are kind of cute aren't we?" She smiles and nods at me and I feel myself grinning back. "He's so fucking great Rose. Seriously, he's perfect."

"Do you think he's perfect because he's Edward, or do you think he's perfect because every other dick in the world is probably zombified?"

I narrow my eyes at her as she giggles. "Shut up bitch. I love Edward for Edward. I don't want any other dick or boy, zombified or not."

Her eyes widen and her jaw drops. "What?"

"What what?"

"You love Edward?" She practically squeals out the question and I literally have to block out my ears.

"Shut up! Yes, I love him and he loves me. It's not a big deal. So don't make it one."

She bites her lip, and I know she's fighting off every single urge she has right now. She wants to grill me and examine every aspect of the fact that Edward and I are in love. I can see the questions in her eyes, but she reins them in. That's why I love that fucking girl.

"I'll give you the deets later."

Her eyes brighten at my promise and she nods quickly before turning back around to fuck with the radio. I roll my eyes at her. It's not like there's a DJ somewhere playing America's Top 40 or some shit. It's the same old recording about staying in your fucking house while the world goes to shit. She keeps fiddling with it until the static clears and a southern drawl is heard through the car speakers.

"I say again; if you are out there, please help us. My girlfriend and I are stuck at You Got Enemies, We Got Guns, in Port Angeles. We're running out of food and water. Walkers are making their way inside more and more each day. We need help. Please. If you're out there, if you can help, find us. We'll give you guns and ammo for your service. Thank you."

"Holy shit," I mutter as I lean forward. "Who was that?"

Rose shrugs, looking as scared and curious as I feel. "We need to help them," she says suddenly, turning around to face me. "We can't just leave them. We can head through Forks and then hop on the 101 and find them."

I nod, because I'd never be able to forgive myself if we left them there. A thought is fucking with me though, so I speak it out loud. "Rose…what if they're…dead. What if that's just a recording and not live?"

She bites her lip. "What if they_ are_ alive though?"

And that settles it. As dangerous as it could be and even though it's a long shot that they're actually alive, we have to do it. "We'll need to convince the boys."

"Don't worry, we will." The determined look in her eyes tells me that she's telling me the truth.

I start thinking of things we should do while we're in Port Angeles. We should definitely find a Best Buy or maybe a Target. We need to stock up on essentials. We'll need batteries and shit too, 'cause I'm sure everywhere else wasn't as prepared as the Cullen fortress for the apocalypse. As I begin compiling a list in my head, a familiar voice slices through my thoughts.

"Please. I swear I'm not bitten or anything. I need to get to the Cullen residence. My son and daughter are there! I know you're not going that way, but please! I need to find them!" The voice goes from fierce to hopeless and the sentence ends in a sob.

I leap out of the Hummer and run around to the sound of the voice. I see Edward and Emmett helping a frail looking woman toward the Hummer. Edward looks up and I can see the understanding and recognition in his eyes. The woman lifts her head then, and her eyes lock with mine. I see the hopelessness, the sadness, the pain and the longing flash across her eyes and disappear. Joy overtakes all of her features and she holds out her arms towards me, throwing herself at me.

"Bella! Honey! Thank God." She wraps her arms around me tightly and pulls me against her chest. Her shirt is covered in dried blood and dirt but I can still smell her scent. It wraps around me and pulls me into a safe little bubble. She smells like home and happiness and love. "Sue," I whisper, not letting myself believe this is real just yet. Did I fall asleep in the truck?

"Bella, baby. Look at me." She places her hands on each side of my face and smiles at me. "You're okay. You're really okay." She starts crying and the tears rolling down her cheeks trigger my own.

A broken sob escapes my throat as I bury my face into her chest. "Mom," I choke out before she holds me even tighter, rocking me back and forth like a child. Child! "Mom, Seth is in the truck. He's okay. I did my best. I did everything I could to keep him safe."

"I know baby, I know."

"Charlie…" Just saying his name causes a new round of sobs and she stiffens for a second before reining in her emotions.

"Not now Bella. Let's get out of here." She looks around us, trying to look through the trees that surround us.

She leads me back to the truck and places me in the last bench seat. She smiles at Edward, already understanding what I need with her weird mom super powers. I watch Emmett's eyes scrunch in confusion in the rearview mirror as he starts up the truck. Rosalie turns around in her chair and grabs Sue's hand. She's crying as much as I am, and I know she's thinking what I am. We have a mom again. She has a mom for the first time. Sue kisses her hand before wrapping Seth in her arms.

"Mom…" I whisper from behind her and she turns her head to face me.

"Sleep honey. We have time to talk."

I nod and let myself relax into the warmth of Edward. He wraps his arms around me and kisses my hair. "I love you Bella Swan."

I angle my head and kiss his neck before smiling against his skin. "I love you Edward Cullen."

Edward hugs me tighter and kisses my cheek. It's the last thing I remember before the blissfulness of ignorance and unconsciousness overcome me.

-XXX-

"We need to go and help them Emmett McCarty! What would you do if that was me there, huh? Would you leave me there to die?"

"Of course not!"

"Then we're going to help them!"

"I think we should help them. We can't leave potential survivors to die."

Sue's calm voice jars me from my sleep haze and I bolt upright. "Ow," I rub my head and wince.

"Easy there tiger," Edward chuckles beside me before kissing my head where I'm sure a bruise is forming. "Cars have roofs you know."

I don't have time to tell him to shut up, because I have important shit to handle. "Mom…"

Sue turns around and smiles at me. "Hi honey. Did you sleep well?"

I shake my head, because sleeping in the backseat of a truck is never a good night's rest, especially after the night I just fucking had. She frowns but nods.

"I didn't either," she says pointing to Seth. "You know how he sleeps."

I smile, because I do know how my comatose brother sleeps. "Has he been asleep all night?"

She nods. "So he doesn't know you're here?" She smiles at me again, and it takes up her whole face while she shakes her head. "Awesome." He's going to freak out and I get to see it. "When are you going to wake him up?"

She cocks an eyebrow at me and smirks. "Wake him up? Don't you remember what happened at Christmas last year?"

Fuck. Yeah I remembered. I'm pretty sure I was scarred for life from that Christmas. Seth had to be the only little toddler in the world that slept past noon on Christmas. Hell, he was probably the only one who slept past 6 A.M. I decided to wake him up, so we could open our fucking presents and the little shit flipped out and was in pissy mood all day long.

"I'd rather forget Christmas."

She laughs then, and I realize how much I'd missed the sound. "I love you Mom," I whisper as she reaches back and takes my hand.

"Love you too, Bells."

Her nickname brings out thoughts of Charlie, causing my lip to quiver and my eyes to water. "Mom…Dad…he…I couldn't…"

"Shh," she shushes me and squeezes my hand. "Not now, okay? Wait until we get there."

"Get where?"

Emmett shakes the mystery bag from the front seat and I roll my eyes. "Okay. What was Dr. Creeper up to?" Edward looks a little hurt by my nickname for his dad, so I grimace and take his hand. "Sorry," I whisper only for his ears. "I was just kidding but…yeah. I suck."

He gives me a small genuine laugh before he gives me his panty dropping smirk. "Yeah, you suck really well." He waggles his eyebrows suggestively and licks his lips. I bite my lip in response and he groans lowly. "Shit. That backfired."

A giggle escapes my lips and I see Sue staring at us. She smiles and nods her head and I have no idea what she's nodding about. I choose to ignore it when she turns back around and starts absentmindedly humming. Why is she so content? Why isn't she worried about my father? I'd be pissed at her obvious lack of concern for the well-being of Charlie if I wasn't so happy that she wasn't pestering me to rehash what happened to him.

"Hey," Edward whispers and nudges me.

"Huh?"

"We're here."

"Already?"

He smiles at me. "You fell asleep again babe. We're here now."

"Bewwa! Mommy is home! You promised and she's back! I wuv you!" Seth launches himself over the seats between us and lands right on my stomach, causing a big "oomph" to escape me. "You're the bestest!"

"I can't be the bestest because you are."

"Oh yeah!"

He kisses me and climbs back over the seat to sit in Sue's lap. I realize that he's now going to be glued to her side and won't need me anymore. Well, he won't need me as much anymore. That fact both makes me happy and sad.

I turn to Edward and see him grinning at me. I ignore his stalker stare and ask, "Where are we?"

"Gold Bar baby!" Emmett yells from the front of the truck before hopping out.

My eyes widen. "What? Why? How…"

"I know," Edward says with an eye roll. "My dad." He shrugs like it's enough of an explanation. It kind of is, so I let it slide.

-XXX-

"So…"

I'm not really sure what to say. What do you say in a situation like this? 'I'm glad your dad has a freaky underground bunker because he knew the world was going to go to shit one day. Wanna make out?' Nah.

"So…what do you think?"

"Um, I don't know." I really don't. I have no fucking idea what to say right now. "Did you know about this place?"

He shakes his head. "I had a feeling he probably had somewhere like this when we found out he was actually involved in this fucking mess. I mean…I'm glad he does. I want to keep you safe Bella." He pulls me against him and I'm so fucking thankful for the three bedrooms in this weird bunker right now. I moan as I feel him, hard and ready against me.

"Ahem."

Shit. I turn around in Edward's arms and see Sue standing there with her hands on her hips. "Bella, I'd like to talk to you now honey, if you have a minute." She looks so much better after showering and getting into Esme's closet she found here. Creepy. Don't think about it.

"Okay."

I hear Edward sigh against my hair and smile at the fact that he's as sexually frustrated as I am.

"I'll be right back," I promise and turn around, giving him a kiss to tide him over.

"Love you," he mumbles against my lips.

"Love you too."

-XXX-

"I have no idea where to start with this," Sue says with a sigh. I nod, because I know what she means. "So I'm going to give you this. Read it and then we'll talk later okay? After you've digested it."

"Digest what?"

"Just read the papers honey." She kisses my forehead and leaves me sitting in the living room.

I unfold the papers she handed me and gasp. It's Charlie's handwriting.

_Sue,_

_When you find this, you're going to be crying. Don't cry honey. We made it through too much shit for you to cry. This world has gone to shit real fast. I can still smell you here; right next to me on the sofa. I wish you didn't go to the store so I coulda said bye to you baby, but I hope you're safe. I'm going to end my life sweetheart. It's gotta happen. I was bit, like in that show we watch on Sundays. I refuse to be a threat to my family when they walk through their own door. I need you to find the kids and keep them safe. You're the only mother Bella has ever had. She may not show it much but she loves you. I'll always look out for you guys. Sue, you brought me back to life when I didn't even want to breathe most days. You were my sun honey. Let me be your angel. I'll love you forever and see you when it's time. _

_Love,_

_Charlie_

Fuck, there's tear stains all over Sue's letter. I gingerly place it down so it can dry and pray to fucking God the ink doesn't run. That's when I see it. The paper with Bella at the top of it. No. I can't read this.

_You have to read it_.

No I don't.

Yes I do…I mean you do.

Shit, arguing with me is confusing. I take a deep breath and pull the paper closer to my face so I can read my father's departing words. The words he wrote when he thought he'd never see me again.

_Bells,_

_Don't cry honey. I'm hoping that you are only learning of my death through this letter. I just sent a silent prayer to God that you won't be present during it. Please take care of Sue. She needs you honey and you need her. I know how hard it's been for you, coming back here and being with your fuddy duddy dad. I know you love Sue but I know you miss your Mom. She doesn't deserve you Bells. Hell, I don't think anyone deserves my baby girl, but Sue comes close to deserving your love. You're special Bella. Don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise. Be there for your mom and your brother. Don't cry over me. Have a beer for me. _

_Love you kid,_

_Dad_

I laughed and cried throughout my dad's letter. He was never very good with words, but he tried for me. I fold the paper up and tuck it into the back pocket of my jeans. I stand up on shaky legs and wrap my arms around myself, crying silently.

That's how Edward finds me, stepping up behind me and wrapping his arms around me. "You okay?" I nod and lean back against him, sighing in relief as his presence overwhelms me. "You sure?" His persistence makes me smile and I turn around in his arms. "I like that," he says as he traces his thumb along my bottom lip. "This smile," he answers before I can even ask. "You need to do it more often."

"Easier said than done."

He shakes his head at me. "Not if I have anything to say about it." He smirks at me and I bite my lip. He groans and I let out a small laugh. "You're dangerous, you know that?" I shake my head and he pulls me tighter. I press myself against him and he groans louder. "Oh, you know."

I stare up at his smiling face and realize how quickly he just made me feel better. I think about how he always makes me feel better, no matter what. We've been through a lot of shit, probably too much for such a short amount of time, but we've shoveled through it. I return his smile and kiss his perfect lips. "I love you. Do you know that?"

He nods and his smile grows. "It's what gets me through the day. I love you too, but you already know that, don't ya?"

I bite my lip and shake my head. "I don't know. Maybe?"

"Do I need to convince you love?"

Oh god. That voice; low and gravely, smooth like honey. I'm pretty sure my panties just evaporated.

"Um…"

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." He stalks toward me, a devlish grin lighting up his features. "How should I convince you first? With these?" He holds out his hands and wiggles his fingers along with his eyebrows. I giggle and he smirks. "Maybe this?" He sticks out his tongue and licks his bottom lip. Fuck. "Or…" he reaches down and unbuttons his jeans, slowly pulling down the zipper.

And that's when I reach my limit. I launch myself forward into his arms. He doesn't even stumble. The smug bastard knew I'd wanna jump him, literally. He just gives me that damn smirk again before kissing me fucking silly. He plunges his tongue into my mouth and it tangles with mine. I'm lost in the kiss; lost in him, when I hear a throat clear.

We pull apart and my face burns in embarrassment when I see Sue standing in the doorway.

"We uh…"

She shakes her head before I can give her a lame excuse. "Emmett and Rose left to run some errands. Emmett is turning on the water heater and electricity. He wants everyone in the kitchen when he gets back to discuss the couple in Port Angeles. I'm going to make something for everyone to eat, the pantry is stocked well. Keep an ear out for your brother. He's asleep in our room."

"Okay, yeah sure. Do you need me to help you clean up?"

"No sweetheart. Just keep an ear out for your brother. Edward, why don't you show her around? I know you don't know much about this place, but you look like a smart boy who could figure it out."

In other words, stop trying to fuck her and do something that involves keeping your clothes on. Edward blushes, which isn't helping me right now. It makes me want to strip him naked and do dirty things to his hot fucking body. Edward nods his head at Sue before responding politely. "Yes ma'am. If you need any help just holler for us."

Sue smiles and leaves us alone. I sink into Edward's body and groan. He laughs and hugs me to him tightly before placing a kiss on my forehead. "Let's go see the rest of this place." I nod against his chest and pull away from him. He links our fingers and tugs me forward. We're about to walk out of the room when he stops me.

"Bella?" he asks quietly.

"Yeah?"

"I have a really important question to ask you."

"Why are you whispering?"

"Because, it's a secret." He smiles and I just fucking love him.

"Okay. So you're asking me an important secret?" I scrunch my nose up and he grins with a nod.

He leans in and whispers into my ear. "When we were getting out of the house…and you packed those bags…did you grab the condoms?"

My face flushes and my heartbeat picks up. And then I gasp. Because no, I didn't fucking grab them! "No!" I yell loudly and he covers my mouth with his hand.

"Shhh."

"Oh my God, Edward! I didn't grab them! Are you telling me we can never fu-…have sex again?" I stop the curse and lower my voice.

He grins at me wickedly before digging into his pocket. "Look what I found."

Thank you Jesus.

It's kind of fucked up to thank him for my ability to have premarital sex, but my sex drive doesn't seem to care. I feel like singing hallelujah or some shit.

How fucked up am I for being so concerned with sex when I should be concerned with all of the recent changes we've been through in the last twelve hours?

Edward licks his lips and stops all thought.

I reach up and kiss him before mumbling against his lips.

"Have I told you that I love you lately?"

A/N: Who is stuck in Port Angeles? What has Sue been through? Where did she find Charlie's letters? Why is Bella so horny? Oh wait, I can answer that right now: Edward. DUH. I can't blame you Bells.

What an update fail. :( I'm sorry this has taken me so long to get out. I've started a new semester at school and have a new puppy, so there's a lot going on in my life with homework kids and puppy time. It won't ever take this long again though, promise. Hope you enjoy and please review. :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

**A/N: Here we goo! **

"There is no fucking way in hell we're leaving the safety of this bunker to go after two people we don't even know! We don't even know if these strangers are alive!" Emmett's booming screams wake me up. It's not surprising, considering how small this bunker really is. Thankfully not so small that you can hear other noises. You know, the kind you don't want your step-mother hearing? The naked kind with your sexy as fuck boyfriend. Small miracles and all that.

"We're going Emmett," Rosalie argues back just as loudly. "You can stay here if you want, but you're not going to stop me from going to help them."

Are they seriously arguing about this _again_?

"How are you going to help them Rose?" he asks with venom in his voice. "Perform a shop-til-they-drop tactic with the zombies? Good fucking luck."

"You bastard," she says in an eerily calm voice as she descends on him. I almost laugh as I watch his massive frame back up from her. Edward notices me enter the room and is by my side in an instant. "I did a ton of zombie killing at your Uncle's, so don't even dare try and diminish my importance to this team!"

"Everyone needs to calm down right now." I cringe at the motherly tone that escapes Sue's mouth. A tone I'm all too familiar with. Everyone else reacts as well, especially Emmett. I cover up my laugh at that with a very unconvincing cough. He scowls at me, letting me know that he totally knows I was laughing. I shrug, 'cause I don't really give a fuck when it comes to Emmett. Him and I still have unresolved you're-a-fucking-liar issues.

I decide to piss him off more and throw in my two cents. "I think we need to go and check on them. We need to at least see if they're alive. How would you feel if you were trapped, literally fighting to survive every single day, and someone with the means to save you just…decided not to?"

I can see him working it out in his mind. The soldier within him wants to spring into action, but I know that he wants neither Rose nor I anywhere near said action. I can almost predict exactly what he's going to say before the words even fall from his lips. Maybe I should've warned him. "You and Rose are not going. Edward and I will go and check on them. What's the shop's name?" he asks the question without looking up from his little notepad, so he doesn't see Rose's hand. He sure feels it though. "Fuck Rose! What the hell did you smack me for?"

She stomps away, heading for their shared bedroom and I swear the entire bunker shakes with the force of the slammed door. Emmett rushes after her, and I'm not sure if he's completely aware that doing so will result in his untimely death. "I'm glad I'm not Emmett," Edward says with a smile, earning a small laugh from Sue. "What an idiot." He shakes his head with his eyes trained toward the hallway. He's probably debating whether or not he should check on his cousin.

"Leave it. Let's get something to eat." He nods and follows me toward the small kitchen. When I say small, I mean small. The kitchen contains a refrigerator, a sink, a stove, and a table with four chairs. That's it. The pantry is located at the very back of the bunker and is the biggest room here. "What do you want to eat?" I ask him as I look through the fridge. There isn't much, honestly. Things like eggs and milk can't really be left in a bunker, and I am so not touching powdered milk. That's just not right.

He shrugs as he looks over my shoulder. "Let's go check out the pantry." I follow him to it and smile when he reaches for the box of Fruit by the Foot.

"Ah," I say with a laugh, "The breakfast of champions."

He scowls at me and it's adorable. "Just for that you're not getting any." He shakes the box in my direction and I snatch it away. I run through the bunker, almost tripping over Seth's sprawled out form in the living room, making him giggle. I don't stop until we're in our room, and leap onto the bed. He's about to pounce but I hold out my hand in warning. "Wait!" I shout out with a giggle. "I'll share…if…"

He raises an eyebrow at me. "If what?"

"If you give me kisses," I say with a smirk. "Lots and lots of kisses."

He sighs and shakes his head, making a face. "I dunno…how many kisses are we talking?"

"Hm," I pretend to think. "I was thinking along the lines of like…a million?"

He grins at me before pouncing, pinning me to our bed. "Done." He starts peppering tiny kisses all over my face, making me laugh when he decides to raspberry my neck. I squeak and squirm underneath him which causes him to groan. I feel him harden against me and I let out a tiny moan, unable to stop it.

The playfulness changes quickly and the room is filled with sexual tension in the blink of an eye. He slowly rocks his hips against mine, his hard cock hitting me directly where I need him most. "Edward," I breathe out his name in nothing more than a whisper. "Mmmm, right there." He smiles down at me and continues to rub against my clit in a deliciously slow pace.

"Like that?" he whispers against my neck, groaning when I wrap my legs around his waist to bring him closer. I nod and he kisses and licks at my skin. "You're so fucking perfect, Bella. Do you know that?"

I say nothing, because I can't. I'm too busy fighting the urge to scream out for him. I want to yell and moan and writhe and beg him to fuck me, but I can't. I know we can't take this further than its already gone and I know we need to be quiet. "Harder baby, please." My whispered plea is met with a harder and faster pace. I briefly think that this can't be comfortable for him, having his boner rub up against two sets of jeans, but then he lets out a moan that's a little too loud. I stop worrying that he's not enjoying himself and worry that he's enjoying himself too loudly.

"Shh," I quiet him with a kiss and swallow down his moans. "Make me cum."

"Fuck, Bella. You can't try to get me to be quiet and then say some shit like that." I giggle because I just can't help myself and it ignites something within him. "Funny, eh?" Suddenly his thrusts are somehow harder and faster and he quickly has me screaming so loud that he has to clamp his hand over my mouth.

I bite down on his hand when I cum, needing to do something to quell the overwhelming emotions and feelings surging through my body. White light bursts behind my lids and my entire body pulses and tingles as I ride out my orgasm. I hear him grunt and groan before he slumps over me, trying to catch him breath.

"Fucking hell, we didn't even get naked."

I giggle almost uncontrollable at his words and his deep laugh joins them. "I love you," he says quietly before kissing my nose. "I love you too," I respond quickly with a kiss to his nose as well.

He gives me the sweetest smile, like a little boy who was just told that he's getting a Christmas wish or something. "So…" he trails off and I arch a brow at him. "Did I earn my Fruit by the Foot?"

"I don't know…"

He snatches the box out of my grasp and when I pout he kisses me and hands me one of the fruit snacks. "Cause I love ya," is his reason and I smile like a fool at him.

-XXX-

The lovebirds make it out of the room in one piece and the tension that's filled the bunker over the last few hours dissipates. "So…" I decide to be brave and broach the subject myself. "Did you come to an agreement?" I see Emmett's jaw clench and Rosalie smile and I know who won that argument. I'll have to ask her how later. "We're all going, but your Mom is going to stay here with your brother."

I look at my mom and she smiles and nods. "We'll be safe here and I know Emmett and Edward will keep you girls safe. Isn't that right boys?" They both nod their heads furiously and Rose and I share a smile. "I want you all to make it back here in three days' time, which is plenty of time. Is that understood?" We all nod. "I want you to go straight there and straight back. No pit stops." We all nod again. "Okay. Eat up and then get some rest. You leave first thing in the morning."

No one dares to argue with her. We all dig in and then head to our perspective rooms to get some rest. Once we're settled into the covers I ask Edward the question that's been bugging me all day. "Hey," I whisper and nudge him. He opens his eyes and raises his eyebrows. "Why didn't you argue with me earlier? When Emmett and Rose started world war three."

His eyebrows scrunch together and his raspy voice fills the air. "Why do I feel like this is a trick question?" I laugh and shake my head at him before promising him that it's not. He shrugs. "I already argued with you once before about this shit, I'm not doing it again. I'm worried about you of course, and I'd rather you not come if I'm being completely honest." I'm about to interrupt him but he continues on. "I know you can handle yourself though, and the selfish truth is that I don't want to be apart from you."

His answer gets an A+ and earns him some sexy times.

-XXX-

"Rise and shine bitches!" I'm getting really sick of Emmett's dumbass voice being my wake up call. Edward groans beside me before rolling over on top of me and attempting to smother me. I smack his shoulders; I know he's awake and doing this shit on purpose because I can feel his smile against my shoulder.

"Get off me fatty," I grumble which earns me an adorable pout.

"But I love you."

He's too cute for words sometimes. "Love me when you're off of me."

"Remember you said that," he smirks at me and I wanna punch him. Instead I kiss him. Logic is gone this morning apparently.

My tummy fills with butterflies when I remember what's on today's agenda. I'm nervous; I'd be an idiot not to be – about going to Port Angeles. I hope the couple is okay, and I hope we get there in time. I would hate to think that we could've saved someone, and didn't.

There's a knock at the door that pulls me out of my thoughts. "Bella, honey, I wanted to talk to you before you leave." Sue's voice easily floats through the closed door. "Okay," I yell to her and kiss Edward sweetly before getting up to talk to her.

I head for the kitchen – which has quickly become Sue's headquarters. "Hey," I say as I walk in and greedily accept a cup of coffee. It's not Dunkin Donuts or Starbucks, but it's all we've got so I don't complain. What I would do for a caramel macchiato though…

"What's up?" I ask as I take a sip, enjoying the way the hot liquid leaves a slight burn down my throat.

She fixes herself a cup of coffee and sits down across from me. "So you read your father's letter?" I stop my cup midway to mouth and instead of taking another sip, I place it down on the table and nod. "How are you feeling?" I shrug, because sometimes I'm completely fine and other times I feel like I just want the world to swallow me whole.

"How are you feeling? I know I haven't been the best daughter these past few days," I admit with a frown. It's nothing but the truth. "I should've talked to you more…spent more time with you. I missed you so much." I reach for her hand and squeeze it so she knows I'm being sincere. "I was so worried about you. I was so afraid you that you…" I can't finish the sentence. I can't say the word died when talking about Sue...not after Charlie; not ever.

She squeezes my hand and lifts it to her lips, placing a sweet motherly kiss to the palm. "I know honey. I was worried about you and Seth…and your Dad. Do you think…are you okay to talk about that day?" I shake my head furiously and feel bad the second I do it. I see the disappointment flash across her face before she can mask it.

"I'm sorry," I whimper out. "I…I wanna tell you. I just don't know how to say the words. I just…I can't yet." I'm so sick of being weak, and not being able to tell the people I love what they need to hear; what they need to heal. I suck.

"It's okay honey. Whenever you're ready. We have time."

That's when I realize we don't have time. What if I don't make it back? What if I die on this 'rescue mission'?

"What if I…"

Sue's face hardens and she shakes her head. "Don't you dare, Isabella Marie Swan. Don't you dare say you're not coming back. I refuse to let you tell me now. I want the story when you're back. Because you will be back, you hear me?"

I swallow back the tears and nod my head. She stands up and kisses my forehead before pulling me into a bone crushing hug. "Say bye to Seth before you go so he doesn't worry the entire time you're gone."

"Okay, I will. I love you Ma."

She sucks in a deep breath whenever I call her anything but Sue, even after all of these years. "I love you honey." She gives me one more squeeze and leaves me in the kitchen, alone with my thoughts.

-XXX-

"Hey bub, what are you doing?"

He shrugs and looks up from his paper. "Coloring," he sighs and pushes the paper away.

"What's wrong?"

He shrugs again. "Mommy says I can't use the pad because it uses letricimy and we don't has a lot of it."

"Electricity?" I question just to make sure I got that one right. He nods and frowns. "I'm sorry buddy. How about I convince her to let you watch one show a day?" He nods his head frantically with a big smile on his face. "Thanks Bewwa!" I smile when he jumps up and hug-attacks me. He notices my hoodie and jacket and frowns. "Why you wearing this?"

"I have to go somewhere."

His lip starts trembling and he shakes his head. "No! Don't leave!" He clings to my neck and sobs against my skin.

"Shhh," I try to soothe him but he only cries harder. "Hey, Seth, shh. It's okay. I'll be home in a few days. That's not long at all." He continues crying and I sigh before pulling him back so I can look at him. "Look at me," I pull his chin up so he's looking at my face. "I will not leave you forever."

"Promise? Daddy lefted me forever." His face is so sad and his eyes fill with tears.

"I promise with my whole entire heart that I will not leave you forever." I know it's not right to promise such a thing, but I have to, I just fucking have to. "Daddy didn't want to leave you forever, you know that right?" He nods but is still frowning. "He would never leave you on purpose and he's not gone completely, he's always with us, in here," I place my hand on his heart and he smiles. I know it's corny but it's fucking true. I know my father is watching all of us right now and making sure we're okay. He brought Sue to us, I just know it. "I'll be home. I won't ever leave you. I'll even bring you back a prize. How does that sound?" Thank God Sue is back. Seriously; making promises I can't keep, talking about my Dad and probably scarring him, and bribing…great mother material Bella.

"Okay!" he says happily and suddenly I don't care if it's bad parenting. I love seeing him happy and I'll do whatever it takes to make that happen.

"I have to go now, but you'll be safe here with Mommy. Be a good boy for her okay?"

"Okay," he says already dismissing me to play with his beloved cars. I roll my eyes at his three year old attention span and kiss his head before finding the crew.

-XXX-

"Let's roll," Emmett says with confidence as he straps his backpack to his back. Why he's strapping it in the first place when all he's going to do is take it off in about a minute is beyond me, but I keep my mouth shut. No need for unnecessary arguments. "Hold on," Emmett holds out his arm to stop Rose and I from exiting the bunker. "Let me and Edward check outside first, okay?" I nod but Rose huffs and crosses her arms. Emmett rolls his eyes and ignores her, signaling for Edward to follow him. After a few minutes Emmett pokes his head back in. "All right, come on."

We make our way silently to the Hummer and get in quickly. Emmett and Rose sit up front while Edward and I stretch out in the back. "Okay," Emmett says in a commanding officer type voice. "We already mapped out our route. Once we get there we're going to try and signal to them that we're out there. Hopefully they'll be able to give us a clue as to whether or not they're alive. I don't want to enter the building unless we know one way or another."

"But we will enter whether we know one way or another." Rose says in a voice that dares him to argue. He clenches his jaw and nods, causing her to smile. He grips the wheel tighter and I know it's taking every ounce of will power he has not to argue back. I don't understand how they make it through each day without killing each other; they're too much alike.

The car falls into silence, but it's truly not uncomfortable. The car fills with anticipation the closer we get to Port Angeles, and I find myself gripping Edward tighter when we enter the city limits. "Hey," Edward whispers to me quietly, so only I can hear. "You okay?"

I give him a nod and he gives me a smile. "You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'm okay, I promise."

He doesn't say anything else, just gives me a smile. I feel him tense when You've Got Enemies, We've Got Guns comes into view. He's gripping his bow so tightly that his knuckles are white. "Hey," I whisper in a low tone like he used before. "Are _you_ okay?" He chuckles a bit and nods his head. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, babe, I'm fine. Just a little nervous, I don't want anything to happen to my girl." My stomach flutters involuntarily and I roll my eyes at myself. I'm being all girly and happy about being called his girl when we're about to enter a building full of zombies to try and rescue two people. My priorities are totally in order…

At least my sarcasm filter still works.

"All right, I'm going to get out and set a flare on top of the roof of the car. Hopefully they'll see it from inside and will be able to let us know if they're alive or not."

"Uh, Emmett…" I feel the need to interrupt his plan, because it's the stupidest plan, ever. "Don't you think that's, um, not a great idea?" He raises an eyebrow at me and I roll my eyes at him. "What if there are walkers around here? Don't you think a flashing flare would be like a fucking beacon saying 'Hey come eat me!'? Plus…they might not be near a window so they wouldn't see it anyway. It seems like a risky way to try and get their attention…especially when it might not even do that."

"Damn Bella, it's sexy when you get all…fuck." Edward's whisper in my ear makes me shiver and I nudge him away. This is too important and sexy time must come after. Shit, did I really just think that? Wow…

My brain makes sense of it though. If we die, no more sex. And with Emmett's stupid plan, we'll most definitely die. "Bella's right," Rose's voice cuts through my thoughts, "That'll bring way too much attention to us and might not even do what we need it to do anyway."

Emmett glares at me before sneering. "Do you have a better idea? And now they're walkers? What happened to fleshies?" Edward tenses beside me and I stop him from attacking his cousin over something so small. I hold him back while I glare right back at Emmett. "Actually I do have a better plan, and fleshies is still our word in front of Seth. Stop being a dick."

He raises a challenging eyebrow at me and I swallow down the next insult I want to spew his way. Instead I tell him my plan. "We need to send someone in. A team goes in, a team stays out. We need to go with stealth here."

"That's your brilliant plan? Risk two lives to save two who we don't even know? Not to mention that these two lives might already be gone?" Rosalie growls beside him and he turns to look at her. "I know you hate me for this Rosie, I really do, but I can't help it. This is what the military taught me, okay? You need to analyze risk and make sure it's worth it."

"They're worth it," Rosalie says fiercely. "Any human left right now is."

"What if they're not good people?" This question doesn't come from Emmett like I'd expect. It comes from Edward. I whip my head around and stare at him. He cowers a bit under my stare before clearing his throat and squaring his shoulders. "What?" he asks defensively. "I'm just looking out for my family." The way he says the word _family_ makes every ounce of anger that had been building up for him dissolve in seconds. "I'm not against helping them get to safety, okay? But I am against them coming with us back to our home when we don't know anything about them. Don't you agree?" He asks me with a quirk of his brow.

I nod, because I do. I hadn't really thought of that before, but he's right. There's a difference between helping someone, and being stupid. "Okay," he continues. "So who's going and who's staying?"

"Bella and Rose should stay here I think," Emmett says quickly while blocking a swat from Rosalie. "It's the smartest thing Rosie, chill out."

"No," Edward interrupts and makes both Emmett and Rose's heads whip in his direction. "I'm not being separated from Bella. So…do you two wanna go or stay?"

No one says anything so I lean forward and dig a quarter out of the change drawer in the console. "Heads or tails?"

"Heads," Emmett says at the same time that Edward says, "Tails!"

I flip the coin and watch as it falls.

**A/N: Aw man. I did not just end it there! If you'd like a teaser sent your way, please review. I'd wanna find out sooner rather than later if it was heads or tails if I were you, js. :)  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

**A/N: Who's ready for some zombies? *raises hand* **

Tails.

I roll my eyes.

Of course it's tails.

"Yes!" Edward shouts out happily when he sees it. Why is he so excited? Are we going in or staying out here? I have no idea what's worse – going in and facing the unknown; or staying out here and…facing the unknown. If I'm being honest, I guess I want to go in. I don't really trust Emmett to save the strangers. Although I'm sure Rose would find some way to force him to.

Emmett curses under his breath before raising an eyebrow. "So? What do you fucking want to do?" He hates the fact that we won, and hates it even more that we're deciding what to do. I'm all of a sudden very happy we won the coin toss. Anything that pisses Emmett off makes me happy.

"We're going in." I narrow my eyes at Edward and he back tracks. "I mean…uh…hold on, we have to discuss it. Babe? What do you want to do?" He gives me his crooked grin, hoping it'll erase my anger. It works.

"We can go in."

"Yes!" he yells in triumph before giving me a little boyish grin. "I love you," he smiles before kissing my nose. "Let's go."

"Hold on there, cowboy," I grab him by the collar of his shirt before he can launch himself out of the Hummer – you know, with no fucking plan. "We need an actual plan before we going running into fleshie territory." I stick my tongue out at Emmett, cutting off his insult at my name for zombies before he can say it. I've heard it far too many times and am sick of it by now.

"What did you have in mind beautiful?" Edward asks.

"I was thinking maybe we should go in with silent weapons. You bring your bow and I'll bring the machete. We'll both bring a smaller gun, just in case…but they'll be a last resort type thing. I think we should bring a couple of bottles of water and the first aid kit too, we don't know what kind of shape they're in."

"You're so smart," he says with a grin. "I think that plan is brilliant."

Emmett gags and I glare at him. "Shut the fuck up Emmett. Watch the car."

Rose laughs at his scowl and fist bumps me. "Be careful, okay? We're going to move to the very front of the building and kill the engine and sit in the dark. We _will not _leave without you," she says fiercely as she hugs me. "You better come back to me, do you understand? If it's you or them, you save you."

I nod in understanding, knowing what she's saying. _Try your best to save their lives but don't give up your own in the process. _

"I love you Rose."

"Love you too Swan Lake." She grins when I scowl and we both burst into giggles.

"See you soon," Emmett says gruffly to Edward, who nods. They fist bump and look away and Rose and I both roll our eyes at their macho bullshit.

"You ready for this?" Edward asks, looking far too excited if you ask me.

"I guess." I shrug, not excited at all.

He grabs my chin and forces me to look directly at him. "I fucking love you. Do you understand me?"

I nod, unable to speak before his lips crash against mine. It's a seriously messy fucking kiss, but I don't care. Our tongues tangle and our teeth clash together as we try to devour each other. We're saying with our lips what we won't say with our words – we're promising each other that we'll make it out; together. The kiss continues for what seems like forever but as always – it ends too quickly. "Let's do this shit," I say breathlessly.

Edward grins at me before gathering our supplies.

"Let's fuck shit up baby."

_And then fuck each other_, I think to myself.

What? I should get a prize and that's what I choose.

-XXX-

"Clear?" I whisper to Edward as I try to peek around the back of the Hummer right along with him. He turns around slightly, facing me with a scowl already firmly planted on his face. "What?" I ask defensively.

"Don't you think I'd say clear, and we'd start making our way toward the building, if it was in face clear?" There's annoyance in his tone and I need to lock that shit down right now.

"Excuse me?" I arch an eyebrow at him in challenge and want to smile when I see the fear flicker in his eyes. _I can't believe it worked_. "No need for the attitude. We've been standing here for ten minutes. Actually crouching, and my thighs hurt."

"I'm sorry," he says before kissing the corner of my mouth. "I'm just getting frustrated. We're never going to get in there with all of these fucks." He nods toward the street and I step beside him, making sure I'm able to see the street from his point of view. There are at least twenty zombies, just strolling around like they're fucking window shopping. I see a group of about five pressing themselves up against glass of the gun shop. Yeah, we're not going in the front door, that's for sure.

"Do you think that's bullet proof glass?" I ask Edward, nodding my chin toward the store. He shrugs. "Probably, I'm guessing they would've broken that shit by now. What's the game plan babe?"

I don't know if he's asking me because he really wants to know and wants me to take the lead or because he's trying to kiss ass, making up for a few minutes ago. Either way, I'm taking advantage. "Um…" I trail off, trying to think of the perfect game plan. "I think we should shimmy along all of these cars," I point to the cars behind the Hummer. "We'll use them as our cover all the way around the block and see if there's a back entrance. I think that'd be smarter than trying to storm the front. I don't like the odds of twenty-five against two."

He looks thoughtful for a second before speaking. "What if there isn't a backdoor entrance?"

"There's usually always a backdoor entrance to stores. Plus, it's a gun and ammo shop, I'm sure they don't want to unload deliveries out on the streets, right? They'd need a back space and a loading area."

"Damn that's such a turn on."

"What is?" I ask.

"Your fucking brain. I wanna lick it."

I laugh out loud, but quickly cover my mouth. I elbow him and he lets out a little grunt before muttering, "Sorry."

"You can lick anything you want later." I say with a waggle of my eyebrows. I watch his eyes glaze over and force myself not to laugh again. "Hey," I nudge him. "Focus!"

"Uh, right. Okay. Let's go."

We slowly start shimmying our way behind each car, stopping after each one we pass successfully. We make it to the corner of the block and I smile in triumph at Edward. He returns it and kisses me quickly. "Okay, that was fucking boss." We stand and walk to the side of the building quietly, making sure we stop just before the corner. "Hold on," Edward grabs my hand and pulls me behind him. He peeks his head around the corner and sighs. "Fuck," he mutters and runs a hand through his hair. "Four fleshies, two at the door and two right around this fucking corner," he whispers back to me and I can't help but smile at his use of the world 'fleshie'. "What?" he asks when he sees my smile.

"Nothing," I shake my head. "So what's the plan man?"

He rolls his eyes at me as he takes out his bow. "I'm really fucking glad I brought this, that's for damn sure." I watch in fascination as he pulls an arrow from his back and sets it up in the bow. _Ung_, Edward with a bow and arrow is just fucking sexy, sorry. He gets down on one knee, aims, and lets the bow fly. _Damn_, that was impressive. The arrow went straight through the zombie's eye and right out into another zombie's forehead that was moaning and groaning right behind it. I think I might've moaned right along with that zombie, because God that was sexy.

"You okay?" Edward asks me in his cute and sweet concerned-for-my-girlfriend tone. I gulp and nod. There's no way I'm telling him that his impressive two-for-one shot makes me want to strip him naked so he can fuck me against the brick wall we're both hiding behind. That'd definitely mess with his focus – and we'd definitely end up dead; which would mean…no sex, ever again. I feel like crying just at the thought of never having sex with Edward again. "You sure?"

"I'm fine babe," I ready my machete to distract him. He licks his lips as he watches me handle the weapon and I roll my eyes at him and his horny boy issues.

_Yeah…cause you're not horny at all._

Shut up.

"So…are you going to shoot those two, or are we slicing and dicing?" My question pulls him out of his horny hypnotized state and he nods. I laugh and question him. "What are you nodding to? Shooting or slicing?"

"Uh, we can each take one. I don't want to waste my arrows."

I nod and Edward stops me short when I head in the direction of the dead fucks. "Wait," he says. He grabs my hips and pulls my body against his. "I love you," he says against my lips before attaching his to mine. He kisses me sweetly and chastely and I smile up at him. "I love you too." I sigh and let myself enjoy my girly moment before shaking myself out of it. Time to be Badass Bella, not Lovey Dovey Bella.

I switch my machete into my right hand and walk with purpose into the fenced back area of the stores. "Hey fuckwad," I call loud enough for one of the zombies to face me.

"Mmmmmnaaargghhhh."

It starts walking toward me…well I don't know if I'd call it walking. More like…stumbling drunkenly…with a missing foot. I watch what I assume to be the ankle bone drag along the concrete and swallow back the throw up that wants to escape. _So gross_.

"Naaaamanggrrrr."

"Come on fucker, come a little closer."

I'm holding my machete as if it's a baseball bat and when the zombie is in range of my swing…I swing.

I swing with as much force as I can muster and connect directly with its neck completely disconnecting its head from the body. I watch in pleasure as the body twitches three times before stilling completely. I turn back around to see Edward's shocked face. "Your turn babe," I say with a wink.

I hear him mutter something along the lines of "Too fucking sexy for her own good," before he sets his bow up and shoots the next zombie right in between its eyes. He saunters over, looking far too fucking sexy in my opinion, and rips the arrow out of the zombies skull. He takes a rag out of his pack and wipes off the blood and guts.

"Do you want the other one too?" I ask as I make my way over to the first zombie he took out. He makes a face and shakes his head. "Nah, too messy. Eye gunk," he shudders and I try not to laugh when he faces me. "Ready?"

"Yep. Hey look," I grab a tire iron from behind a set of old pallets and show it off. "This could come in handy, huh?"

"Definitely would be a good backup melee weapon. Keep it on you."

I shove it into a strap on my backpack and readjust said backpack. I grab a hair tie from around my wrist and wrap my hair into a ponytail. "Let's head in."

Edward takes the lead, holding his hand against my back, silently requesting for my hand. I smile at his back before gripping his hand as we walk through the back entrance of the store. Surprisingly, it's open. That doesn't bode well for what we'll find inside. When the door pushes open easily Edward gives me a look that tells me he's thinking the same thing.

Once inside, I look around, which is pretty useless. It's pitch black and I can't see shit. "I can't see anything. Do you have a flashlight?" Edward's question kinda weirds me out, seeing as how I was about to ask him the same thing. "Um, no, do you?"

"Check my bag," he whispers as he takes a few steps further in. I open up a small pocket and sigh in relief when I see a small first aid flashlight. "Here," I say quietly as I place it in his waiting hand. He clicks it on and we scan the small space we're standing in. We're definitely in a stock room. My eyes widen when I see all of the guns and ammo lying around in haphazard piles.

"Damn this is heaven."

I roll my eyes at Edward's gun boner. Guys are so stupid.

"Let's try to find the owners first, huh? The guns aren't going anywhere."

"Right," he says and I practically have to push him out into the hallway. The hallway is small, not allowing for us to walk side by side. Not that Edward would allow that. He has to be first and make sure everything is safe. I'd be pissed at his controlling ass if it wasn't all for my safety. We come upon a steel looking door and when Edward tries to push it open, it doesn't budge. "Fucking great," he grunts as he slams his shoulder into the door again. It doesn't move an inch and he runs his hand through his hair. "Hold this," he hands me the flashlight and crouches down, digging through his bag. "Fucking nothing."

"Hey, what about this?" I grab the tire iron I found outside and hand it to him. "Maybe you could smash the lock?" I flash the light over the door, showing him the padlock that's blocking our entry. "Try it; I'll watch your back."

I back away a bit, standing in the doorway between the hallway and the storage room; angling myself so I can hold the light on the door while looking back where we just came from. I'm sure the noise will draw fucking walkers from somewhere. Whether they'll come from beyond that door or come up behind us, I don't know, but I do know they'll fucking come. "Try to do it as fast as you can babe. I have a bad feeling."

He grunts as he smashes the tire iron against the padlock a few times.

"Try sticking it through the space in the lock and yanking it down," I suggest with a shrug. Edward gives me a weird look before doing as I suggested. It takes him a few tries but it finally snaps. He smiles at me triumphantly, his male pride growing with every passing second.

"I fucking owned-"

I have no idea what he owned, because just then the door slams open, knocking Edward back against the wall. Two walkers follow the door immediately, and I scream. "Edward!" He's not moving, slouched down between the wall and the door. Thankfully the zombies don't seem to notice him. Unfortunately – they definitely notice me, and come for me quickly. "Shit shit shit," I mutter over and over again. My brain won't let me think. It definitely is screaming flight instead of fight, but I won't fucking leave him.

The two walkers trip over each other in their haste to get to me, and start crawling for my legs. _Fucking ankle biters_. I grab my machete from my back and stab one directly in its skull. Of course the fucking machete gets stuck and I no longer have a weapon.

The gun!

But if I fire it, more zombies will come and then Edward and I will definitely be a late fucking dinner. I refuse to be a dead fucking dinner special. I spot the tire iron out of the corner of my eye and throw myself towards it. Landing heavily on my left shoulder, I wince and reach for it with my right hand. I grab the end of it at the same time the remaining zombie grabs my ankle.

"Back. The. Fuck. Off!" I scream as I drive the tire iron through its eye. I yank it out and drill it into the other eye socket that's already missing a damn eyeball. It groans and twitches before stilling and I cry out in relief. I hear groaning coming from the back alley that we came in through and start panicking. There's no way I'll be able to take on multiple fucking walkers again.

"Edward," I whisper-yell while I shake his still form. "Baby please wake up." He doesn't move and I panic for a second before I hear his steady breathing. He's knocked out, not dead. I keep repeating that in my head and realize that the groans and moans are getting closer. "Fuck!"

I throw one strap of his backpack over an arm and stand up. Taking a deep breath, I lean down and try to lift him. _Yeah fucking right Bella, not gonna happen_. I grab underneath his arms and try dragging his body through the newly opened door. Okay, this is working. Slow, but at least I'm fucking moving him. I can smell the fleshies, which makes me fucking panic and hyperventilate, because that means they're really fucking close. Just then, right before my panic attack, I feel something behind me and scream. They're a lot closer than I thought.

**A/N: I'm such a whore for ending it right there, but next chapter is going to have a lot more action/information so I felt like I needed to end it here. There wouldn't be a good place to break it up once we get into all that fuckery. So…who or what was behind Bella? Review for a teaser. The teaser may or may not contain that answer…idk. ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**A/N: Wanna hear how much my life sucks? I had more than half of this chapter written, until my computer fucked up, and I lost the entire thing. :( Along with my other two stories as well. So…I had to rewrite it all. This is also why you guys didn't get your teasers until recently. FML. **

"Shhh, you needa be quiet, Darlin'. You're attracting a lot of them dead dicks," a deep southern voice whispers in my ear at the same time as a warm hand wraps around my mouth. "You gonna be quiet if I let you go?" I nod because obviously I can't fucking speak and he releases my mouth.

I'd love nothing more than to turn around and knee him right in his fucking balls, but honestly? I kind of have a lot of shit to deal with right now – like saving my boyfriend from a bunch of undead assholes. So instead of kneeing Southern Stranger here in his baby maker, I nod down to Edward and give him instructions. "I can't carry him! I need you to take him. I'll fight them off."

I expect him to tell me that it's not safe, or that he'll handle the walkers, but instead he shrugs and picks Edward up easily, throwing him over his shoulder. "Alice, honey, we got company. Come out here and help."

A second later a tiny woman steps out from the shadows. "Hi!" She says happily, like our lives aren't in danger from corpse cannibals. "Oh!" She squeaks before throwing a motherfucking throwing star at a walker that came way too close to making my neck a tasty snack. Her throwing star came pretty close too. "Sorry about that," she says with a frown. "Come on!" She holds out her hand, and I don't know why, but I trust her; so I take her hand and let her lead me into the shadows.

Plus, that's where SS went with my man. There's no way I'm not following.

She leads me down a narrow hallway, around a corner, and then down a shorter hallway, until we're through a door. I hear her slam it shut and lock it down behind me as I take in the small office-like room.

This is clearly where they've been holed up. A neatly made mattress in one corner of the room tells me that they've been sleeping here. The opposite wall of the room has a stack of cans lined up along it. In the center of the room is a cluttered desk, and in the middle of that fuckery is a radio; the radio they put their S.O.S message out on.

The blonde guy places Edward down gently on their mattress and turns to face me. "So, who the fuck are ya and what are you doin' in my store?"

My mouth pops open in shock. "Are you fucking serious?"

He narrows his eyes at me and nods. "Of course I'm fucking serious. Y'all come up in my store, bringing more of these dead dicks with ya, and for what? What are you doin' here?"

"You fucking asshole!" I shriek out. "We're here to save your sorry ass!"

"Wha…" he stutters, shaking his head. "What? How did you know we were even here?" He gives me a disbelieving look, like I have a reason to fucking lie to him. Asshole.

"We got your message, you idiot! You know the one you made with that piece of shit." I point to the radio and place my hands on my hips.

"We made that over a month ago," the midget interrupts.

What? She could literally legally be a midget. I'm just sayin'.

"Well we heard it and we came. There are two more of us outside in a Hummer. We were going to help you get out of here. Unless you don't want our help anymore?" I cock an eyebrow at Blondie.

He huffs and shakes his head before he begins pacing. "What's your name?"

"Bella."

"Last name?"

"What's your last name?" I counter and he stops pacing to double over and laugh.

"I like you Bella. You're real untrusting, just like me. I'm Jasper and this here is my little wifey Alice. We're the Whitlocks and we'd really like you're help. I'm sorry I was a dick." He holds out his hand for me to shake and just as I'm about to Edward groans.

I'm at his side in two seconds. "Edward?" Baby, are you okay?" Jasper and Alice stand in a corner of the room, probably to give us privacy. "Edward…open your eyes for me." His eyelids flutter a few times and I sigh when I finally see my favorite shade of green. He takes me in for a second before he gasps and tries to get up.

"Bella! Are you okay? We gotta go babe. C'mon." He grabs my hand while simultaneously trying to get himself up and I can tell he's about to lose his shit. I gently remove my hand from his and push lightly on his shoulders until he's lying back.

"Shh, we're safe Edward. Jasper and Alice helped us."

His eyes scrunch together and he looks at me like I'm crazy. "Who the fuck is Alice and Jasper?"

"Howdy!" Jasper shouts from across the room.

Edward takes in the tall blonde man wearing flannel and a cowboy hat and I watch in amusement as his eyebrows inch further and further up his forehead. He looks at me and I give him a look that says "fucking tell me about it".

"Hi," Alice's tiny voice interrupts our stare and Edward looks at her before blurting out, "Are you twelve?" Her tinkling laughter fills the room and I join in, because that shit was hilarious. Instead of being offended Alice laughs again before answering him. "No, I'm twenty."

"Wow." I say out loud even though I didn't mean to. "I mean…sorry. It's just…you're really small. You're like a Happy Meal."

Her eyes glaze over a bit as she says, "Damn I miss McDonalds."

Alice walks over and plops down next to the mattress.

"Me too! I'd give up my ovaries for a Big Mac."

We both laugh and look up to find both guys staring at us like we're insane. "So anyway…" Edward trails off while he shakes his head – probably at my weirdness. "What's the plan? Wait. Where are we anyway?" He looks around the room and takes in his surroundings.

"We're in what used to be the office of my store. It's really the only secure place in the building. It has no windows, so that's one less thing we had to board up. I have a special locking mechanism and a steel door, 'cause this is where I keep my safe. When everything happened I was already here, at work, and had no idea. Alice came running into the shop screaming nonsense and told me to lock it down. Her doin' that saved my life."

"Our lives," she corrects as she stands up and wraps her arms around him. "I wouldn't have survived without you." She kisses his cheek sweetly and I reach for Edward's hand, feeling the exact same way. He gives my hand a squeeze and I know he's thinking the same thing.

"So I'm guessing this place isn't secure, right? Since you put out that S.O.S?" I ask, because it's obviously not secure, if my life being threatened more than once is any clue.

"It was for a while," Jasper says almost defensively. "We have bullet proof glass on the windows that they haven't been able to break, and the little glass windows on the front door are also bullet proof, plus I have a reinforced steel beam across it so they haven't broken through. As long as we're quiet not many of 'em come up to the storefront anyway." He shrugs and Alice nods before speaking.

"It's the back alley. We only really had a door with a lock, you know? Jasper has the front and his office protected so well because of idiots around here. The back alley has always only been used for deliveries. Plus we had Sam…he was a great guard dog, so all he really needed was a lock on the back door." Her face looks sad at the mention of Sam, so I assume he's out running the streets as a dead dog now. "Anyway we figure the dead are getting in back there."

"We killed some on our way in back there," I say with a nod. "Well, let's get the fuck out of here." I turn to Edward. "Are you okay? Can you stand?" He gets up easily and I release a breath I didn't realize I was holding. Whisper-yelling makes me turn away from Edward and watch the quarreling lovers across the room. I can't make out what they're saying, but by their body language I know they're arguing. "Uh, guys?"

Jasper turns around and faces me. "Yeah?"

"Do you need help getting your things together…or…"

"Listen honey," he says in his Southern twang. "I really appreciate y'all coming to help us, but we're gonna stay put. Y'all be careful getting home now." He turns around, effectively dismissing me and my blood boils. I'm about to flip the fuck out on him, but Alice beats me to the punch.

"You listen to me, Jasper Whitlock! These people risked their necks to come and save us and I'm going! I can't live another day in this goddamn room! More of those dead fucks are getting in here every single day. How long do you think this door is going to hold, huh?"

"Alice…" Jasper tries to interject but Alice is on a roll.

"We're running out of food Jazz! I won't watch you walk out of here again to go and scrounge up some more. I won't survive it! All I do is worry, every single time you're out of my sight. I c-cant keep d-doing this any-any-more." She's stuttering through her tears now. I walk up behind her and place a hand on her shoulders.

"Jasper we're here to help you."

His eyes narrow at me and he takes a step forward. There's so much menace in his stare that I take a step back. Edward notices it too, and steps in front of me quickly, holding me behind him. Alice looks between both Edward and Jasper warily before stepping behind Jasper.

"You're here to help us, huh?" Jasper asks in a monotone voice that really creeps me the fuck out if I'm being honest. "So what? You're gonna bring us to your hideout? Let us shack up there with ya?"

Edward opens his mouth, only to close it again. I'm sure he's thinking the same thing I am – no. We both know that Emmett will never allow us to bring them back to the bunker. Jasper laughs, but there's no trace of humor in it at all. He shakes his head and runs his hands through his hair. "So you're here to save us, huh? What does that entail exactly? I reckon it means you're going to take us from here, the one place where _I know_ we're safe – at least somewhat – and drop us off wherever you fuckin' feel like it? Is that the great plan?"

Edward shakes his head and squares his shoulders. "You're not safe here Jasper, and you know it, otherwise you wouldn't have put that message out there. You got a lot of guns and not enough ammo right? How are you going to defend yourself if you're overrun? What if you're out trying to find food and Alice gets attacked?" Pain flickers across Jasper's features. "I know all you want to do is protect her, right?" Jasper says nothing but nods. "Well that's all I want to do for her," Edward nods in my direction. "I don't know you, so I can't bring you to our safe haven, but I fucking will bring you somewhere safe. Somewhere you can protect what you love."

Jasper says nothing for a few tense moments before muttering, "Fuck."

"Jazzy," Alice says quietly as she wraps her arms around him from behind. "Please. I can't stay here. I trust them to bring us somewhere safe. Please."

He sighs and lets his head fall back. "Fuckin' hell. Okay. I'm trustin' you fuckers. Understand?"

Edward nods. "Understood. Now pack your shit and let's go. We're taking all the guns and ammo we can carry." He doesn't ask, he tells – and damn it turns me on. I can't wait until we're alone again. All I need is five minutes. No, I need at least ten. Twenty tops. Who the fuck am I kidding? No measure of time fucking this man will ever be enough.

-XXX-

"I don't feel good about this," I mutter against Edward's back. I can't hear him chuckling but I can feel it. I pinch his side for revenge. "Ow!" he whines.

"Shh!" Jasper yells from a few feet ahead. I don't know where exactly, because apparently we're not allowed to use flash lights. Something about the fleshies being attracted to light. I say they're attracted to anything that isn't themselves, but whatever. "In here," Alice whispers.

I keep my hand on Edward's back and follow him into the dark room. "What are we doing in here exactly? I'm pretty sure the exit is the other way."

"We're getting supplies," Jasper's annoyed tone fills my ears. "We need to grab all of the food and water we have, plus I'm taking half of my weapons and ammo. Y'all can have the rest, since that was the deal. Here," he places something in our hands and as my eyes adjust to the darkness I see it's a gym bag. "Fill 'em up."

I go to grab a random box to shove it in the bag but Edward's hand stops me. "Babe," he sighs. "Let me pick shit and hand it to you, okay?"

I narrow my eyes at him even though he probably can't see my expression. "Why do you get to pick it, huh? What makes you a guns and ammo expert? The zombie mode in Call of Duty?"

He huffs and crosses his arms over his chest. "That is an awesome fucking game, but no. I know what to pick because my Dad taught me shit like this when I was younger. Plus," he takes the box from my hands, "I don't think sugar packets are going to kill a lot of zombies, do you?"

My cheeks heat up in embarrassment and Edward shakes his head at me. "Sorry," I mumble, feeling like a stupid bitch.

"Hey," he says as he places his hands on either side of my face. "Stop."

"Stop what?"

"Whatever it is you're thinking in there." He kisses my forehead and I feel a little bit better when his lips touch my skin.

"Okay. Hand me our supplies boss," I tease. He laughs and hands me heavy boxes that I pack tightly into the gym bag. I watch in a lust filled haze as Edward grabs a shotgun and a sniper rifle from the shelves. Goddamn, that man and weaponry just does something to me that I can't explain.

"Here, tuck this into your pants. It's not loaded." He hands me a huge pistol and I do as he says. _I hope I get to keep this_.

"Y'all ready?" Jasper asks.

"Yeah man," Edward answers as he attaches something to the front of his new pistol. I wipe the drool from my chin when he loads the gun. Fuck.

"Let's go then."

"We're going out the front door right?" Alice asks wearily.

"Yeah," Edward answers. "My cousin is right out front with his truck. It's a lot safer than going back around."

"What are we going to do about those fucks?" I ask as I see five zombies in front of the store.

"I got this." Edward cocks his gun and I can't stop thinking about his cock.

_Focus_!

Edward walks silently toward the door of the store. I fight the urge to reach out and yank him back to safety when I see him shimmy the door open. One zombie notices the small movement and lurches toward the now open door. The second he's in the doorway, Edward places the barrel of the gun right up against the zombie's skull and fires.

Before I can panic about the noise attracting other zombies, two more have attempted to enter the store and met the same fate. Oh! He was attaching a silencer. Damn, my man is smart. The last two zombies approach together and I stick my hand out to stop Jasper when he goes to help. "Watch," I say with pride as Edward simultaneously shoots one in the head and stabs a small but effective knife through the other's eye.

Jasper's eyes widen and I smirk. He needed to see how awesome Edward is, just in case he gets any ideas.

What?

I don't know him. He could be a freakin' serial killer or a hardened criminal or something.

"Ready?" Edward calls over his shoulder. He turns his head to face me as I walk toward him and smirks at me. "What's wrong babe?" he asks in amusement.

I wipe the drool from my chin again and shake my head. "That was sexy."

"Oh yeah?" he asks with a tilt of his head.

"Yeah."

"Y'all can fuck later. Let's go."

I glare at Jasper's retreating form before stomping after the couple toward Emmett's truck.

Luckily there aren't any more zombies in sight, so we carefully stack all of the guns and ammo in the trunk along with Jasper and Alice's belongings. Edward and I reclaim our spots in the very back row and I smile when I see Emmett glaring at Jasper in the rear view mirror. My smile widens when Jasper glares back and asks, "Got a fuckin' problem fucker?"

This'll be a fun ride.

**A/N: So it was Alice and Jasper! Whew! Some of you guys already knew that because you were awesome and reviewed, which means you got a teaser! Would you like another? Then review! I promise this time your teaser will come in a day or two and not a week. I gots a new lappytop. ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**A/N: Hey guys. I don't know if you heard, but the east coast got slammed by hurricane Sandy. I've had no power for the past few days, so that's why this is late and I wasn't able to do a teaser. Sorry! :( No worries though, my house is still standing and my family is okay, and that's all that matters. **

**Let's get into this new chapter, k?**

I wish I could tell you that the ride was insanely fun because I got to watch Emmett and Jasper go at it – but unfortunately I can't because I fell asleep. I narrow my eyes at Edward and he chuckles. "Baby," he says as he pulls me against him. "I'm sorry I let you fall asleep. I promise you only missed one argument."

I grumble and turn away from him, not really angry, but wanting him to suffer anyway.

"Bella," he says against my ear before trailing his tongue along the shell of it. "I only let you sleep because you looked exhausted and I need you well rested for when we get home."

"Yeah?" I ask with a smile that he can't see. He nods against my hair. "Why?"

"Because…" he trails off as his lips cover my skin from the top of my ear to the base of my throat. I bite my lip to keep the moan in as he licks at my collarbone. "I plan to fuck you all night long."

"Edward," I breathe out, getting more and more turned on as the seconds tick by. "I need you."

"I need you too baby. I promise as soon as we're home you'll have me – any way you want me."

I turn around, throwing my legs over his lap as I play with his hair. "Where are we?"

"We're going home."

I scrunch my nose. "But…Alice and Jasper…"

"They're coming with us."

"What…how…"

"They're not coming to our bunker. But we figured that there had to be one close to ours that's not in use. It's not like everyone saw all of this shit coming. Most of the shelters were built for nuclear assaults and things like that." He shrugs and opens up a Snickers bar.

"What if there isn't an empty one? And who is "we"?"

"Rose and I. Alice and Jasper agreed when we told them what ours was like. Of course Emmett isn't completely on board," he rolls his eyes, "but he was outvoted."

I giggle a bit and snuggle closer to him. "What if the other bunkers aren't empty?" I whisper, not feeling comforted by the fact that he hasn't answered me.

"I don't know babe," he says with a sigh. "I guess we'll figure it out when we come to it. We will find them somewhere that's safe though, no matter what."

I smile up at him, proud of his loyalty. "If they're not vacant…that means there could be other survivors." He nods, silently agreeing with my logic. "I don't know how I feel about that – seeing other people, real people. What if they're _bad_ people?"

"I don't know. I'm just kinda going with it right now. But I'll keep all of you safe. You know that right? Em and I would never let anything happen to you."

"I know and that's sweet…but remember this…I won't let anything happen to you either. This relationship is 50/50 when it comes to kicking ass and saving lovers."

He chuckles and pulls me even closer to him; something that I didn't think was possible. "Trust me Bella; I know how well you good are at saving my dumb ass."

-XXX-

"This rundown fuckin' shack is where y'all are "safe"? Are you serious?" Jasper asks sarcastically – air quotes and all.

Emmett looks like he's about ready to kill Jasper, and Edward is just standing there with his hands shoved into his pockets watching them, looking too fucking cute for words. Rosalie looks like she's trying really hard not to laugh at them. So I guess that leaves me.

"Jasper, this isn't the bunker. This is just the entrance. Come on, we'll show you." I start walking toward the front door and stop abruptly. Alice squeaks and apologizes for bumping into me. I turn around laughing and smile at her. "It's okay Alice." I turn to Jasper, walking toward him until I'm at arm's length. "You," I say as I poke his chest. "Watch your mouth. No cursing in front of my little brother, got it?"

Jasper gives me a small smile and nods. "Yes ma'am."

"There's that Southern gentleman. I knew it was in there somewhere," I say with a smirk. "Don't curse too much in front of my Mom either. She won't let that shit slide for long." He quirks an eyebrow at me and I laugh. I turn around and face everyone else. "Let's go troops!"

We make our way through the old shack, down to the basement where we enter through the steel door that leads into our home.

"We're back!" I call into the quiet space. I'm about to freak out because it's so quiet – Seth relieves me of my worry.

"Bewwa! You're back!"

"I am!" I say happily as he launches himself into my arms.

"I missed you," he kisses my cheek. "I love you."

I swallow back a sob. "I love you too bub."

-XXX-

"So what's the plan?" Sue asks as she sets down everyone's dinner.

Spam.

I fucking hate Spam.

"We're going to check out the area in the morning," Emmett says with a mouth full of Spam. "Alice and Jasper will sleep in the living room. I'll stay out there with them on the floor."

"No you won't Emmett," Rosalie says, leveling a glare at him. I swear to God they act like a married couple that's been together for decades. "You're staying in our room." She leans in to whisper in his ear, but I hear it because I'm sitting right next to her. "I can't sleep without you and they need to be alone just as much as everyone else does. I miss you."

He swallows his Spam and nods enthusiastically at her, earning a grin.

"Thank you Sue," Jasper says as he carries his plate to the small sink. "That was delicious." He gives her a kiss on her cheek and she blushes before letting him know it was nothing. I roll my eyes at his easy Southern charm. "Would it be okay if Alice and I made up the couch? I'm really beat."

"That's fine Jasper," Sue says with a smile. "I'll make it up for you two now. Seth will be going to bed in a few minutes anyway."

She leaves the six of us standing there in the tiny kitchen.

Well this isn't awkward at all.

I decide to break the silence, as usual.

"We'll all head out first thing in the morning. We'll need as much daylight as possible. I think it'd be smartest to check the other cabins around us, see if they're entrances too."

Edward smiles at me. "That's why I love you. You're a fucking genius."

I roll my eyes at him. "There's nothing genius about that. It's just common sense." I kiss him anyway, because he's so sweet. I meant for the kiss to be quick and chaste, but damn his lips feel so fucking good against mine. I can never just give Edward a peck; it always turns heated quickly, and right now is no exception. I don't really care that we're in a tiny kitchen full of people as I pull Edward closer to me.

"Ahem," someone clears their throat but I'm not paying enough attention to know who it is. "Ahem," they do it again and now it's really starting to annoy me. "Bella." Shit, it's Rose. I break away from Edward and glare at her. She laughs and shakes her head. "I'm just looking out for you, you know. If Sue sees you two all over each other, she may make some sleeping arrangement changes, if you know what I mean." She arches an eyebrow at me. "And I'm sure that will carry over to use," she points to herself and Emmett. So cool it."

Shit. She's right.

In any other situation, she'd never let Rose and I shack up with boyfriends. I mean, it's not like the world is the same, but every other aspect of her motherly instincts are still there, so I'm sure it bugs her that we're sleeping together. I hadn't thought of that.

I disengage myself from Edward and tell him I'll be right back. I mouth "Thank you" to Rose before slipping out of the kitchen to find Sue.

I find her making up the pull out couch. "Hey, need help?"

She smiles at me and nods. "Sure honey. Can you grab some pillows out of the hall closet?"

I grab the pillows and toss them to her. "Hey, can I talk to you for a second?"

I shove my hands into my pockets and she sighs, knowing that's my signature move when I'm nervous or guilty. "What'd you do?" she asks as she straightens the pillows. I let out a small laugh at the fact that I'm so fucking obvious.

"Nothing," I say defensively. "I just…does it bother you that I share a room with Edward?" I can feel the blush on my face, so I look down at the ground. And in true Bella fashion, I start mumbling. "If it bothers you, we can switch the rooms up. Rose and I can share a room and Emmett and Edward can share. They're still kind of pissed at each other though…I don't know how that'd work out, but I'm sure they can deal. I just don't want you being upset with me because I'm sharing a room with my boyfriend. He is my boyfriend, by the way. Shit we never even talked about that, huh? Wait, did we already? Oh crap, sorry I didn't mean to say shit. Have I been swearing in front of you a lot? I have no idea what I'm saying."

By the time I'm done she's doubled over and laughing. "Bella…" She sighs and shakes her head at me. "Come here honey." We both sit down in two arm chairs. "I don't mind you sharing a room with your boyfriend. If I did, I would've said so days ago. Right?" I nod. "I know that this is a different situation, hell it's a different world completely. I'm sure your father would disagree with me," she smiles wryly, "but I think it's fine. I think it's safer as well."

"Safer?"

She nods. "I actually feel better if you and Rose are with Edward and Emmett at night. I have my hands full with Seth as it is."

I must look confused because she continues. "Bella, you're eighteen years old now. You're old enough to make your own decisions. I'm okay with you and Edward sleeping in the same room. I'm not stupid, I'm sure you're doing…other things, but please be _safe_."

Oh God, this is so embarrassing.

"Mom, we are being safe. We…um…didn't do anything like that until we had, um, condoms."

She smiles when I'm done stuttering. "You're a smart girl honey, and like I said, I like Edward. He's a very nice young man. I'm happy for you. It's amazing to find love in a situation like this." She gives me a sad smile and my heart clenches; both for her pain and mine with the loss of my dad.

"I'm sorry about Dad. I miss him every single day."

"Me too honey. He did what he thought was best to keep his family safe. I have you and Seth and you're making me so proud. I'll be okay. I knew great love in my life and I'll never find that again now that he's gone, but I have our memories and my love will never waiver, even though he's gone."

I swallow and nod, trying my best not to cry. I want her to find peace, and it seems like she's getting closer and closer to that each day. I'm sure me crying wouldn't help her, so I hold back as I hug her tightly. "I love you. I'll never leave you."

"Where would you go?" she jokes as she squeezes me. "I know, and I'll never leave you either. We're stuck together. Now go hang out with your honey and check on your brother for me please."

"Okay."

I find Seth in his room, drawing pictures.

"Hey bud. What's up?"

"Drawin' stuffs," he says as he colors. "What you doin'?"

"Checking on a cute kid."

"Me?" he asks with a toothy grin.

"You know it."

"Who are the new peoples?"

"Their names are Alice and Jasper. They're going to stay with us for a little bit until we find them their own place. Are you okay with that?"

He shrugs and nods. "Did you get me a present?"

I wince. I hate breaking promises I make him. "No buddy. We weren't able to stop. We're going out tomorrow and if I find something cool, I'll get it for you, okay?"

"Okay."

I roll my eyes at myself for worrying about his reaction. He's so cool about everything though. "Hey," I nudge him with my fingers. "I love you."

"Love you too." He gives me an adorable smile and hugs me tightly.

-XXX-

"Bella," I hear Edward whisper my name in the dark. "Wake up babe."

He nudges me, pressing his chin into my shoulder blade. I smile and feign sleeping, wanting to tease him a bit. He growls and bites my shoulder. A rush of desire runs through my veins and I silently love the fact that I don't have pajamas. Sleeping in your bra and panties has its advantages. "I know you're awake Bella."

"How?"

He chuckles. "Well, besides the fact that you just answered me," he teases, "your breathing changes when you're awake." He's silent for a beat before asking in a worried tone, "That's not creepy is it?"

I giggle and turn around to face him. My eyes have adjusted to the dark so I can see his smirk. "Nope, not at all. It's sweet." He gives me an adorable grin before kissing me gently on the lips. "Do you know what's not sweet?" I ask.

"What?"

"Being woken up by my boyfriend in the middle of the night."

He frowns. "I'm sorry. It's not really the middle of the night. Its early morning. You can go back to sleep if you want. I just wanted some time with you before we're surrounding by annoying people all day." He scowls and I laugh. "What?"

"I was just kidding. I don't mind being woken up by you. I want alone time with my man." I waggle my eyebrows and even in the dark I can see his green eyes darken.

"Yeah?" he asks me, his breathing getting heavier as he searches my face.

"Yeah," I nod with a grin. It's been a while since we had time to ourselves; even longer since we had a chance to have some fun. "Edward?" I ask with a smile.

"Yeah?"

"Get the condoms."

I don't think I've seen him move faster, not even when we're running from walkers and I laugh uncontrollably as he stumbles around the small room looking for the box. He does a victory fist pump when he finds them before launching back onto the bed. It slides against the wall and makes a thud noise. "Shh!" I say with wide eyes as we're both still, listening for movement in the bunker. After a few seconds, we're both satisfied that everyone is still asleep.

Edward crawls over my body, hovering and not touching me. "Hi," he says quietly, almost shyly.

"Hi baby." I smile and wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him down until he's in kissing distance. I press my lips against his, enjoying the electric spark that is always present whenever he touches me. He licks my bottom lip and I open my mouth to him, sighing when he sucks on my bottom lip, nibbling gently before sliding his tongue into my mouth.

I moan into his mouth when our tongues collide. One of his hands finds its way up my rib cage, settling on my right breast. Even through my bra, his touch brings a current of electricity with it. "Edward," I gasp as I pull away from his mouth. I arch my back, reaching one hand behind me to unclasp my bra. "Touch me, please." I'm on the verge of begging. It's been far too long since I've felt his touch this way and I need it desperately.

He smiles down at me as he helps me out of my bra. I settle back down against the pillows and squirm a bit under his stare. "Stop," he says quietly. "Don't move." He places both hands on either side of my head and lowers his mouth to my neck, licking a trail from the base of my throat all along my collarbone before dipping down to the valley between my breasts. I gasp again and I can feel him smile against my skin. "Spread your legs," he murmurs against my skin.

I do as he says and sigh in relief when he settles between my legs. Suddenly I feel like he's overdressed in his t-shirt and boxers. I tug on the hem of his shirt and he kneels up, ripping it off over his head and tossing it behind him. I smile up at him, glad we're both equally naked. I wrap my arms around his neck again, pulling him flush against me. He groans as my hardened nipples come in contact with his heated skin.

I run my hands up his neck, settling my fingertips in the hair at the base of his neck, playing with it gently. He kisses me softly, sighing against my lips. "I love you," he says before adding pressure with a second kiss.

"I love you too," I mumble, not wanting to pull away from his kiss. He pulls back and chuckles softly before pressing his lips to mine once more. He leaves my lips and travels the same path down my neck, back to the valley on my breasts. "Edward, please."

He doesn't tease me. He attacks my right breast with his mouth, kissing hungrily all over, purposefully avoiding the area I want him to pay the most attention to. I groan and he laughs softly, tickling my skin. I squirm underneath him and smile when he groans. I push my hips up again, earning another groan. He wraps his lips around my nipple, finally, sucking it into his mouth.

I moan out in not only pleasure but victory. He uses his free hand to tweak my other nipple, making me groan and arch my back up into him. "Fuck Bella," he mutters against my skin. "I need you baby. Do you need me?" I nod. "Do you want me?" I nod again. "How much?"

I reach down in between us, slipping my hand into his boxers and squeezing his cock. He bucks into my hand instinctively. "God, your hand feels fantastic."

"I know what would feel even better," I grin up at him and his eyes widen at my boldness. I tug on his boxers, and he holds himself up, letting me pull them down his thighs. I use my feet to kick them off the rest of the way and moan when I feel his cock against my tummy, hard and ready for me.

"Now Edward," I gasp, my breathing becoming erratic as my heart beats rapidly in my chest. It's been too long, and he's teased me too much. I literally feel like I'm going to burst if I don't feel him inside me.

"Hold on baby." He reaches for the condom and I shake my head frantically. He looks at me with a concerned expression, gently cupping my face with one of his hands. "What's wrong?"

"No condom." His eyes widen as he looks down at me, confusion now covering his features. "I just want you," I continue as he searches my face. "It'll be okay." I don't know if it will be okay. I know how irrational and irresponsible I'm being right now, but I feel as if I can't control it – this desire, this need – to feel him and _only_ him. "Please Edward. I need you."

He looks at me for a few seconds, searching my face before kissing me softly. A second later, he adjusts, and I feel him right there. "I love you," he breathes as he pushes inside me. We both gasp at the sensation and my eyes widen as he fills me completely. He tries to move but I still him with my heels on his thighs.

"Wait," I gasp. "Stay."

His eyebrows bunch together and he nods. I know he wants to move, but I need to feel this. I need to feel him inside me, filling me, completing me. "Baby," he groans and hesitantly pulls out of me slowly before ramming his cock back into my soaked pussy. "Fuck! Bella…ungghh…baby." His thrusts stay at the same pace, but each time he slides back inside me feels deeper than the last, making me gasp again and again.

"Edward. I love you. Ah…fuck…I love you so much." He supports his weight one elbow, sliding his free hand between us, using his thumb to rub rapid circles on my clit. I gasp, feeling my orgasm building. The knot in my stomach growing with each thrust. "Fuck! I'm gonna…ung…Edward…I can't…"

"I know," he breathes against my neck as he pinches my clit. "Cum all over my cock Bella."

His words push me over the edge, and I feel myself drowning in pleasure. My walls clench around him and he groans, speeding up his pace, his thrusts become erratic. He grunts against my neck, biting down on my skin as his hands slide up my back, gripping my shoulders for leverage. He continues to pound into me and I wrap my legs around his back, lifting my hips to meet every single thrust.

I feel the building pressure again, and before I can say a word, my eyes clench shut as white hot heat rushes through my body. "Edward!" I cry out as I ride out my orgasm.

I feel him shudder above me before he calls out my name, thrusting three more times and stilling inside me. I can feel him filling me and tears fill my eyes. He pulls back, looking at me with concern and fear. "Shit, baby, I'm sorry. Did I hurt you? Are you okay?"

I shake my head and sigh. "These are happy tears. I'm just…I just love you so much."

He kisses my tears and smiles down at me. "I love you too."

Just then there's a pounding on our door. "Bewwa! Ewar! Wake up!"

Seth's voice breaks our little bubble and reality comes crashing down around me. What did I just do? Did I seriously just have unprotected sex in the middle of a zombie apocalyptic world?

_Fuck_.

Hormones are a _bitch_.

**A/N: Lol! Sorry. I just felt like they needed some lovin'. What do you guys think about Bella's whole "no condom" thing? Any thoughts on what she was thinking? Or do you just think she's crazy? Lol. We'll be heading outside next chapter to explore! There will be some more info on Jasper and Alice next chapter as well. Please review! I may give you a prize.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I suck for not updating in almost two weeks. **_**But**_** a lot of authors take months to update or at the very least two weeks…so I don't feel too bad, haha. I will not abandon this story, I promise. I've just…hit a mental block with it, that's all. I'm trying to work through it. There aren't too many follows or favorites or reviews on this story, but I don't care about that. I'd write this and finish it for only one person. So don't worry, I won't let ya down. I'll try my hardest to get past my block and continue writing this story to its completion. I finish what I start. xo**

* * *

"You did what?" Rosalie's voice shrieks off the walls in the tiny bathroom.

"Rose! Will you shut the fuck up? You know how easy it is to hear in this fucking thing." I gesture around everywhere. We're like sardines in a can.

"Sorry, but you're a fucking moron." She pokes me in my forehead. "Is there anything in there?"

I push her hand away and huff. "I know it was stupid, okay? I'm not arguing against that, so stop being a bitch. I just…" I shrug, looking down at the floor instead of in her eyes.

"You just what?" she annoyingly prods.

"I wanted to feel close to him. It was…it was so hard. I almost lost him in that fucking store. I just…I wanted to just be with him. No barriers. I just wanted to feel us together, to make sure he was still real in all this fuckedupness we're living in." Fuckedupness is a word._ I made it up_.

I expect her to tell me to grow the fuck up; or to call me a moron again. Instead she wraps me in a hug. "Bella…don't do that shit again, got it?" I nod. "This isn't a world for a baby. I get why you did it, I really do. But…no more of that shit. I need you to promise me."

"I promise."

"Good," she says with a heavy sigh. "When was your last period?" she asks me seriously and I feel myself blush. "A few weeks ago…I'm due for one next week."

"Okay," she nods. "We need to keep a close eye on that. We definitely need to make a run back to Port Angeles. Maybe even Seattle. We need to have options."

"Options?" I grimace. I don't like the sound of that.

"Don't worry B. It'll be okay." She gives me a weak and unbelievable smile, but I appreciate her effort.

"I know," I lie, not believing that anything is ever going to be okay again, not really. We'll get by. That's about all we have.

-XXX-

"Okay, we stick together, no matter what. No breaking apart. No one separates." Emmett's commanding voice has everyone nodding along in agreement, even Jasper.

_I know_; I'm just as shocked as you are.

"We're going to hit up the three cabins around us. The entrance may not be the same as ours, so keep that in mind. Keep your eyes open for anything that doesn't look right," Emmett continues. "If you come across anyone…don't be violent. Keep calm." He eyeballs Jasper who rolls his eyes in response and gives him the finger.

I stifle a giggle, but Jasper hears me, turning around to wink at me. Edward stiffens beside me and I roll my eyes at him; stupid jealous boyfriend.

"Let's roll!" Emmett shouts, making Alice squeak. "Sorry shortstuff," he says with a wink. Emmett may hate Jasper, but I'm pretty sure he considers Alice to be the little sister he never had. Rosalie is fine with their cute friendship, obviously not worried at all. I guess that's easy when you're a blonde fucking bombshell.

Half of my friendship with Rosalie is spent trying not to be bitter.

-XXX-

"Bella?" Edward asks me quietly as we walk a few steps behind everyone else. He tugs on my hand, holding me back and I turn to face him. I arch an eyebrow at him and he gives me a small smile. "Are you okay?"

His question throws me. "Yeah, I'm fine, why?"

"I…uh…heard you and Rose in the bathroom." My eyes widen. "I wasn't eavesdropping! I swear! It's just…easy to hear, you know? So…are you alright?"

"I'm fine Edward." It comes out more sharp than I'd meant it to and his face falls. He gives me a quick nod and starts walking ahead of me. "Wait!" I whisper-yell trying to pull him back. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. It was just…such a stupid mistake to make."

He nods. "I get it, but you realize it wasn't just your mistake right? I agreed to it too in the heat of the moment. Why didn't you talk to me?" He looks so hurt…and betrayed. Shit.

"Hey," I wrap my arms around his waist and bury my face under his chin. "You know that I'd want to have a baby with you right? It's just…this world…it's not place for a baby."

He laughs a bit and kisses my forehead. "I know that. Even if it wasn't an apocalyptic world, I think it's safe to say we're not ready to be parents…but I would like to be included in any talks or decisions…can you do that for me?"

I laugh along with him, completely agreeing. "Rose and I want to make a Port Angeles trip. Do you think you can convince Emmett?"

"Yeah, I'll convince him."

"Guys! Come on!" Rose yells from ahead. They've reached the first cabin.

As I'm about to walk over, Edward grips me tighter. "Do me a favor?" he asks quietly. "Stay behind me. I need to keep you safe."

"Hey mister," I poke him in the chest, "we save each other remember?"

"I remember."

-XXX-

After making our way through two cabins, we find out that that's all they were – cabins. No secret entrances, no fortified walls, no safe place for Jasper and Alice.

"Maybe your Dad thought wrong?" Rose asks Edward as our group makes its way toward the last cabin. "I mean, just 'cause he was smart enough to make his, doesn't mean others were, right?"

"Yeah," Edward admits with a nod. "But he seemed pretty sure that there'd be at least one more. So let's just check out this last one before we get all down, alright?"

She nods and takes Emmett's hand, the two of them leading the rest of us to the last cabin a few yards ahead. We follow them into the cabin, which opens easily. The others were locked. I get a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach as we enter.

"Edward," I whisper to him, gripping his hand tightly.

"What's wrong?"

"Something isn't right here."

That's when we all hear it; a small whimper hidden by the darkness. I clutch Edward's hand even tighter, probably cutting off his circulation. "Hello?" he calls out to the darkness. "Is anyone there? Are you hurt? We're here to help, nothing else."

This time it's a cry. A small figure emerges from the darkness, shielding its eyes from the last rays of sunlight shining in from behind us. My eyes widen and everyone gasps. It's a little girl, covered in blood.

That's not the worst part.

The worst part isn't even that she's missing part of her jaw.

The worst part happens when she lunges toward Emmett, who swiftly grabs her head and snaps it, dropping her to the ground where he finishes her off by driving a shovel through her neck.

Everything goes black after that.

-o-

"Bella! Bella! Wake up!"

"I think she's coming to. Stop shaking her Rose. Everyone give her space." There's a pause and I feel someone grip my hand. "Edward, man, relax; back up give her some space."

"Shut the fuck up Emmett."

His voice makes me open my eyes.

"Bella," he breathes, leaning down to press his lips gently against mine.

"What happened?"

He frowns and shakes his head, not wanting to tell me; but it doesn't matter, the images flood my mind all over again. I gasp and close my eyes, trying to erase it all from my memory. It doesn't work. "She…she's gone right?"

"Yes."

"Bella…" Emmett kneels down beside me. "You know I had to do that right? She was a biter. She wasn't that little girl anymore. That little girl died when she was turned."

"I know," I choke out, trying to fight back tears.

"It's okay to cry B," Rose tells me as she wipes at her own eyes. "This is all so fucked."

Just then, Jasper and Alice emerge from the fucking stairs; like…in the middle of the staircase. That's a pretty sweet entrance to a bunker.

"We can't stay here," Alice says sadly. "Downstairs is just…carnage."

"What'd you find?" Emmett asks curiously.

Jasper looks at me to see if I'll be okay to hear this, which pisses me off. I'm not mad at Jasper. I'm mad at myself. Of course I'm the only one who fucking passes out. Everyone else is fine. "I'm fine Jasper," I say curtly. I don't mean to take it out on him, but my best defense mechanism is to be a bitch.

"Downstairs is a total blood bath. It seems that lil lady took out her entire family and they turned too. Someone else has been here though, because they're all dead now. She was all that was left." That's fucking disturbing.

"Who else would have been here?" I ask. He just shrugs. "Well…they're not hiding down there are they? Or in any of the cabin's rooms?" Everyone suddenly looks around as if they never fucking thought of that. I roll my eyes at all of them. "Maybe that should be checked out, huh?"

"Right," Emmett says, forever making himself the leader. "The guys will check it out. Alice and Rose, you two stay with Bella."

"I don't need a babysitter Emmett," I mutter through gritted teeth.

"Yeah I know. Just stay here." He rolls his eyes before signaling for the guys to follow him.

Edward shrugs and gives me an apologetic smile before mouthing "I love you."

"Love you too," I mouth back.

It's silent for a few seconds before Rose breaks the tension in a very Rose-like-way. "I need to get fucking laid."

Alice and I both burst out laughing. "Me too," she says with a sigh. "It's been a while."

"I see you're quiet and content over there Bella," Rose teases with a wink. I know she's messing with me to get my mind off of everything that's happened; so instead of being a bitch to her I just laugh and wink at them.

"Oww oww, go Bella!" Alice says happily with a clap of her hands.

"Go Bella what?" Jasper asks as the three guys enter the room again.

We all clam up, which makes all of them laugh.

Emmett brings it back to serious. "It's all clear upstairs…but yeah, I don't think they should stay here. Even if we moved the bodies and cleaned it all up…it's too fucked up. I couldn't live here. I won't make them do that."

He holds out his hand to Jasper, who takes it. I watch in annoyance as they do that stupid hand clasped one arm hug thing guys like to do. There goes my one source of entertainment.

I decide to stir shit up, 'cause I'm a bitch.

"Hey, we have to go back to Port Angeles."

Emmett's eyes snap to mine. "For what? We just got back!"

"We need supplies." I shrug. "You don't have to come."

"Like hell I don't!"

I shrug again, looking back over my shoulder to yell, "Don't be so dramatic Emmett. I call shotgun."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I know this is short! But I had to stop it here, because it would have gotten too long and there wouldn't have been a good place to stop and then it'd be fuckery. I'll see you next week, hopefully, but definitely within two weeks. Review, review, review! Maybe it'll help my writer's block? Probably not, but it would make me smile. xo**

**P.S: I saw Breaking Dawn. It was fucking epic. Proud Krisbian4life. Did y'all see it yet? What'd you think?  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Okay, so it was a little more than two weeks, but not by much! P.S: I haven't had time to edit this yet. Any mistakes are mine and will be fixed asap, which means as soon as I have time…which means…yeah. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Bella_ please_ let me sit up front." Emmett whines and pouts, sticking out his bottom lip dramatically. I shake my head and he somehow sticks out his lower lip even more. "Rosie! Tell her to let me sit up front."

"Emmett," her voice is stern as she cocks an eyebrow. "What are you, five?"

"No," he huffs and crosses his arms. "I'm twenty-five."

"Then act like it and get your ass back here." She pats the seat next to her as Jasper snickers from the very back row where he's cuddled up to Alice.

I smirk as Edward climbs into the driver's seat and grabs my hand, grasping it over the console. "Good job babe," he whispers to me when he leans over to kiss my cheek. I smile up at him and peck his nose, watching as his smile widens and brightens as he settles back into his seat. "Is everyone ready?" he asks. There's a murmur of "yeah" and then we're off.

I'm excited about getting back out there. Over the last week we've done pretty much nothing. The guy's went out a few times to hunt, getting lucky one night and finding a deer. We'd all been getting sick of the space-like food and spam, so it was a great change to have actual meet. Emmett had been expecting to find a bear in the woods, wanting to capture it and skin it; something that still makes me roll my eyes when I think about it.

I'd promised Seth again that I'll find him a prize and I intend to keep it this time, especially since we're going to look into Port Angeles' Best Buy and Walmart. I'm sure I'll be able to grab him a few toys. Edward is going to try and find some batteries and other important essentials. Emmett's going to try and find some ammo and other weapons, but I'm pretty sure those would've been raided by now…if anyone in the area had survived like Jasper and Alice did. They're going to try and find food; basically anything that can last.

"Hey Bella!" Jasper yells from the back of the Hummer.

"Yes Jasper?" I ask with a smile on my face. Jasper and I have become unlikely friends. Sure, I loved when he would fuck with Emmett because it made my day and was my very favorite form of free entertainment; but that was about as far as our relationship went. Once they stopped arguing like preteen girls, Jasper became my source of knowledge. I don't think anyone had ever talked to me about history so much in my entire life; including my history teacher.

"You're gonna look for toys for Seth right?"

"Right," I answer with a nod.

He grins deviously before speaking. "So, you're gonna definitely find us some Nerf guns right? We really need to have some fun of our own."

"We're going to find actual guns Jasper," Emmett interjects. "You know, shit that matters?"

"Aw, Emmett. You're just scared that I'll mop the floor with ya in front of your girl," Jasper taunts him with a twinkle in his eye. Emmett rolls his eyes and doesn't turn around, probably trying to act more mature to please Rose.

"Whatever you say Jasper," Emmett grumbles.

Jasper laughs and shakes his head, frowning slightly because he didn't rile him up the way he wanted to. Alice shakes her head and rolls her eyes at her love. Alice, Rose, and I have also become pretty close. The girl always looks close to flawless…which amazes me, considering we're in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. When I found out that three of the five bags they brought with them contained her clothes…and one was specifically for her shoes…I thought she was crazy. I'm pretty sure she's a little crazy, but isn't everyone? She's probably one of the sweetest girls I've met underneath all of the superficial wackiness.

"Bells, remember we need to check on that stuff," Rose leans forward and whispers. When I turn around to look at her she arches a questioning eyebrow. "Are you still cool with that?"

"Yeah," I mumble as I avoid Edward's questioning gaze.

She nods and sits back, not saying another word for the entire ride. Nobody does really, instead just enjoying the quiet silence. When we hit the long stretch of highway, I lay my head against the cool glass and watch in awe as we pass fields and fields full of stumbling walkers. I frown when a thought crosses my mind: they remind me of cattle; wondering around aimlessly with no focus in their lives, just waiting to die.

"You okay?" Edward asks as he squeezes my shoulder. I give him a small smile and a nod, hoping to ease any of his worries until we can get a moment alone. I can see his jaw clench and a tightness form around his eyes, but he says nothing, knowing that I need to speak privately.

"I love you," I mouth, hoping to make him smile. When it works and he beams back at me, I return his smile…no force needed.

-XXX-

My mouth drops open when we pull into the shopping center's parking lot. I'm not sure what I was expecting and I don't know why I didn't expect this…I should have, but I didn't, and seeing it now makes my eyes tear up. It's decimated, completely. Broken down cars, dead bodies, and wild animals fill my vision.

"Edward," Emmett whispers quietly in between us as he leans forward. "Cut the headlights. We got company." He points head and I see a gaggle of fleshies milling about in front of a CVS. There are at least fifteen of them and we definitely don't need to be noticed. He cuts the lights and slows down, not wanting to hit anything with his now limited vision.

"Alright," Edward cuts the engine after pulling into a spot. "What's the plan of action?"

He looks from me to Emmett. I shrug. "I say we split up into groups of two and each group searches certain stores. We can leave the car unlocked, that way when we're done we just come back to the car and wait for the others."

We both look to Emmett, expecting him to argue with me, but he smiles slightly and nods. "Good plan Swan." My mouth drops open in surprise. Since when is Emmett accommodating and reasonable? It's…weird.

"I like the sound of that plan," Jasper says from the back. "Not that anyone asked." His grumbling makes Emmett smile.

"We're only including the adult's ideas Jasper," he says with a mischievous grin. "Speaking of…Ali, you got any ideas?"

"Nope, I like Bella's idea," she responds happily over Jaspers grumbles. "I do think we should stay together as couples though. That way we're not worrying and can focus on our tasks."

"I agree," says Rose immediately. "After we search the stores, Bella Alice and I need to go into that CVS alone. It's important." All three guys go to open their mouths but her next sentence stuns them into silence. "We're going in for time-of-the-month essentials. So unless y'all wanna go in for us, shut the fuck up." None of them say a word. Alice and I both beam at her.

-XXX-

"So…do we stick together or split up?" I ask as we make our way through what's left of the glass doors at the entrance of Walmart. He looks at me like I'm an idiot and I roll my eyes at my own stupidity. "Right. We stick together. Where to first?"

"Let's go to the electronics section. We need to stock up on batteries and maybe see about getting those Duracell power mats. I think they'd come in really handy."

"Good idea," I agree with a smile. We make our way silently through the dark store. I gotta be honest, it's really fucking creepy. I mean, Walmart before the whole zombie apocalypse thing was creepy enough to me. Add in zombies and remove the power and lights and you have a really creepy haunted house sort of vibe going on. I giggle slightly, making Edward turn around and look at me curiously. "Sorry," I mumble. "I was just thinking about how creepy this place is…"

"And how it isn't that much creepier than it would be normally?" he finishes for me with a grin.

"Yeah!" I shout a little loudly. "_Shit_," I mutter when I hear a distinct groan coming from the sporting goods section we just passed. "Do you think…" I trail off, hoping that I'm just being paranoid. When Edward grabs my hand and pulls me into the menswear section, quickly putting a hand over my mouth, I know I'm not just being paranoid. There are definitely walkers in here. I'm not sure why I thought there wouldn't be.

We watch from behind a rack of Seattle Seahawks t-shirts silently, waiting for the walker to make its presence known. "Graaahhhrr!" A second after the god awful noise, we see a…for lack of a better description – fat ass motherfucking zombie. I giggle against Edward's hand when I see that it's still wearing its Walmart vest. The back logo saying "how may I help you?" makes me snicker again.

"Shut up," Edward hisses against my ear. It only makes me laugh harder. The zombie whirls around, looking directly at us before all out fucking running toward us. "Shit! Run!" I do as Edward says, running further into the men's section, ducking behind a wall set up of wallets and belts.

"_Edward_!" I whisper-yell his name as frantically search for him. I thought he was right behind me, but I don't see him anywhere. My heart starts pounding and my eyes fill with tears. I'm about to freak the fuck out until I see a mop of messy copper colored hair whizz by me, followed surprisingly quickly by the massive zombie. Someone's hungry.

I chase after them, grabbing one of the metal racks that once held the plastic wrapped tighty whities. It's not the best weapon, but anything sharp and heavy will always do when it comes to zombie killing. I pick up my pace when I hear the zombie groan, not knowing if it's in pain or pleasure. If that motherfucker ate my boyfriend I'll gut him the fuck open and feed him his own insides.

_Whoa Bella, what the fuck was that_?

When I round the corner to the electronics section I see Edward huffing and puffing standing over the zombie. I can't see anything but its feet. The rest of it is covered by a huge flat screen television. It has to be at least forty-two inches to cover that fucker. "Damn," I mutter as I step toward them. Edward's head whips around and he glares at me. "Nicely done," I say as I ignore his pissed off expression. "Tell me that you used one of Walmart's weird ass brands and not a Sony or LG. I might cry if you wasted a beauty like that on this fucker." I kick the lifeless corpse in agitation.

"What the fuck was all that about Bella?" he asks as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"What was what?" I ask stupidly, trying to avoid his question.

His eyebrows rise and his glare intensifies. "You know what the fuck I'm talking about Bella! Why the hell did you antagonize that fucker?" he nods toward the body behind me. "We could've just kept right on walking and ignored it, but you had to fucking go back and investigate right? And then what's with the fucking laughter? What the fuck was so funny about almost dying? Huh? Tell me!"

I open my mouth, fully intending and prepared to level my strongest bitch brow at him and deliver the most ball shrinking speech; and instead – I cry. Big sloppy messy tears fall from my eyes like a river and before I know what's happened, I'm on my knees, clutching my stomach. I'm crying so hard that the force of the sobs wrack my body, making me rock back and forth.

"Bella!" Edward's worried voice fills my ears before his arms surround me quickly. I at once feel safe and protected and loved, but that doesn't stop the flow of salty liquid from cascading down my now reddened cheeks. "Fuck I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it. Well…fuck, I did mean it, but I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. You just pissed me off. I'm sorry baby. Please stop crying."

The fact that he's apologizing for yelling at me – when he had every right to – makes me cry harder. I was an idiot and put us in danger, and he's apologizing to me. I have no idea why I'm crying, but I know it's not because he yelled at me. I know for a fact that I deserved it – and had the roles been reversed, I would've yelled at him as well.

"It's n-not your fault. S'not why I-I'm crying," I stutter out in between sniffles. I take deep breaths, trying to stop the tears completely as he kisses my forehead.

"Then why are you crying?" he asks me softly, running his fingers through my hair and tucking wayward strands behind my ear.

"I don't know."

"Bella…"

"No. I seriously don't know." Thank God the fucking tears have stopped. "I just…I don't know!" I yell angrily, frustrated with myself and my stupid goddamn emotions. "I guess I'm just feeling overwhelmed. I'm sorry Edward. I really am. I don't know why I laughed like that…I guess I'm going fucking crazy. I'm so sorry for putting us in danger like that."

"It's okay."

"No it isn't. You don't need to patronize me just because I'm crying." I roll my eyes even though he can't see it. I swear guys are all the same in some aspects. Guys will agree with anything as long as you stop crying. Why can't guys handle girl's tears? It's like Superman's kryptonite.

"Okay," he says. I can feel his smile against my hair. "You're an idiot for doing that shit, but I forgive you. Is that better?" I nod, laughing slightly. "Here, let me help you up." He stands up and then holds his hand out for me to grasp.

When I take it, I feel that little current that's always there; even in our smallest touches. He hugs me to him tightly when I'm standing. He speaks his next words so quietly that I barely hear him. "Please don't do anything like that again. I wasn't prepared for it and I was so fucking scared of losing you. We can't do that to each other. Okay?"

"Okay," I mumble against his warm flannel shirt. "I love you."

"I love you too beautiful. Now let's raid this fucking store."

-o-

"What'd ya get?" Jasper asks excitedly as soon as I'm seated in the front seat. He's leaning over Emmett, pissing him off more and more the longer he's there, but he doesn't seem to care. His eyes are glued to the Walmart shopping bags on my lap. "Shit, they're not big bags. Nerf guns are big. Fuckin' assholes. Who raids the toy section?"

I smile as I pull out six mini dart guns. "Me," I say as I wave one in his face.

"_Fuck yeah_!" he screams out in pure joy. "Emmett, I'm gonna fuck your ass up!"

"Yeah right bitch," he mutters. His scowl turns into a grin when I hand him his own gun. "These things are so fucking cool."

"I know, right!" Jasper says with a huge grin on his face. "Hey, what's your favorite Nerf gun ever?"

Emmett's eyes light up as he answers him and I watch in amusement as they both talk about the guns like five-year-olds. "Oh my God!" Rosalie shrieks suddenly. "Emmett, go back there with Jasper. Alice, if you're feeling as suffocated and pissed as I am, please come join me." Edward snickers as Emmett frowns and switches places with Alice.

Alice is all smiles as she takes Emmett's spot. "Now the grownups can talk," I say with a laugh. "Well, most of the grownups," I correct when I notice Edward's longing frown toward the back of the car. "Honey, you can go back there if you want."

His eyes snap to mine. "Really?" he asks, his voice almost squeaking in excitement. He coughs and clears his throat. "I mean, uh, yeah I guess. I'll let you girls have your girl time."

I hold back my laugh and nod. "That's so nice of you. Thank you." He kisses my cheek quickly before scurrying into the back with the boys.

"They're all still five, aren't they?" Alice asks with a smile as she looks back at our guys.

"Yep. Until boobs are involved." Alice and I both laugh at Rosalie's comment, knowing it's the complete truth. "So," she continues quietly as she throws one more glance to the back of the car. Satisfied that they're too busy acting like children to be paying attention, she whispers in between Alice and I; who lean in to hear her better. "Are you going to get that thing we talked about in CVS?"

I nod without speaking.

"What are you getting?" Alice asks.

I hadn't told her. Not because I don't trust her or feel close to her, because I do, even though I haven't known her very long; but because I feel ashamed. I don't want her to think less of me.

Rosalie eyes me, silently asking if its okay for her to tell Alice. I nod quickly, letting her know that its okay. I close my eyes, not wanting to see the look of judgement on Alice's face when Rosalie tells her. I hear Rosalie whisper to her and can't help but open my eyes. I know, I know. I'm a masochistic bitch, but I can't help it. We're in the middle of a fucking apocalypse. It's not like good friends are plentiful. I need to know what she thinks.

Her eyes widen and tear immediately before she launches herself at me, laying across the console in between the driver and passenger seats. "Oh Bella, I'm so sorry." Her voice is hoarse with emotion and it instantly makes a lump form in my throat. "It'll be okay. I promise. I'm here for you and so is Rosalie." She pulls back slightly to look into my eyes. "Does Edward know?" she continues to whisper, not wanting the boys to become aware of our conversation.

I shrug and shake my head. "We…kind of discussed our slip up, but I haven't told him everything exactly. I don't think he knows." I frown, feeling instantly bad that I'm pretty much keeping this from him. "Should I tell him?"

They both exchange a look before nodding slowly. "I think it'd be best to at least discuss it with him before you make any permanent decisions. I'm guessing you've already talked about it a bit since you're considering this, right?" Alice asks me gently as she rubs the top of my hand. I nod and she gives me a small sad smile. "Good. I'm coming with you girls. I need to be there for you. Okay? Plus we need to stock up on beauty essentials."

Rosalie and I both look at her like she's crazy. She responds by rolling her eyes and huffing. "Just because everyone else is dead doesn't mean we have to look like we are too!"

Leave it to Alice to make me laugh and smile after a discussion like that.

I love this crazy bitch.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you guys think of the first half of their trip? We're not done in Port A! Next chapter will still be there. What do you guys think Bella will be purchasing at CVS? (For those of you who may not be familiar…CVS is a kind of…pharmacy/kind of grocery/living essentials store here in the US)And by purchasing, I mean walking in and taking whatever the fuck she pleases. Zombie apocalypses always have the best sales…everything is free. Le sigh. Reviewers will receive a teaser on Friday. See you in two weeks. xo**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: No, you're not imagining this. This is an actual update. Shocking, I know! I'm sorry for going over the two week mark. I personally get irked with authors when they do that. I try to be understanding of personal issues and rl crap, but sometimes you just wanna read your favorite story, right?! I won't give you a ton of excuses, but please know it's a little late because December is crazy with Christmas and I just got over the flu. Thanks for understanding!**

* * *

"Okay, is this all we need?" Rosalie asks as she fills up her basket.

"What do you have?" Alice asks as she peers into it. "Whoa," she says with a laugh. "That's a lot of pregnancy swag."

"Did you just say _swag_?" I ask her incredulously, which only makes her laugh harder.

"I only said it to see your reaction, Scouts Honor." She holds up her fingers and Rose and I laugh. "But wait…" she says seriously. "What's this?" She picks up a pack of pills and her eyes widen. "Whoa. Is _this_ a possibility?"

I say nothing and Rose answers for me. "It's just to have options. No decisions need to be made right now." She squeezes my shoulder in support. "But if that time comes, we'll be here for you, right Alice?"

They exchange a look and Alice nods. "Of course Bella; it's early enough right?"

"Mhmm," I say noncommittally, not wanting to talk about this shit.

She sees that and gives me a smile. She holds out her hand for me to take and I do willingly, all of a sudden feeling the need for human contact, for any type of reassurance.

"It'll be okay," she says as she squeezes my hand. I nod, even though I don't agree with her.

-o-

"That one was mine!"

"No it wasn't."

"Yes it was!"

"Edward, tell him that one wasn't his."

"I don't care, I have the best one. You two can keep fighting."

I roll my eyes as I hear my boyfriend, Emmett, and Jasper argue like toddlers as we approach the car. They're fucking lucky there's no walkers around, otherwise we'd be swarmed by them; all because they decided to fight over _Nerf guns_.

Rosalie opens the driver's side door and climbs in. I get in on the passenger side and Alice climbs onto my lap. The boys don't even notice our arrival or the fact that the car is freaking moving, until we're almost out of the parking lot.

"What the fuck, Rosie!" Emmett yells from the backseat.

"What?" she asks without taking her eyes off the road. "Oh, I'm sorry. Are you done pretending your five-years-old now? Did you find your big boy boxers?"

He scowls and opens his mouth to speak, only to close it. I think that's the first time I've ever seen Emmett speechless. I giggle and look to Edward when I hear him snort out a laugh. I narrow my eyes at him when he looks at me but he at least has the decency to look sheepish. He shrugs and gives me my favorite smile before mouthing, "You okay?" I nod and his smile widens.

"Rosie pull over and let me drive."

"No."

"Rosie-"

"No Emmett."

"Fuckin' hell!"

We all burst into giggles at Emmett's frustration. The only one enjoying it more than me is Jasper. "Stop being a little bitch Emmett. Your woman drives better'n you anyways."

"Shut the fuck up redneck."

Jasper just snorts and goes back to setting up his gun. Alice clears her throat and Jasper's eyes snap to hers. "Hey Darlin," he says with a smile. "I missed you."

"I can see that." I can't see her face but I know an eye roll when I hear one. "Are you boys just about done being stupid?"

Rose and I snicker, loving her sass. Alice feels like the missing piece to our three musketeers. All three boys slump their shoulders in shame and thankfully, the rest of the ride is quiet.

Except for the five zombies Rose decided to mow down on the highway, but that was just for fun…

-XXX-

"I think it's worth checking out at least." There's a resounding murmur of agreement that shocks me. "Really? No one wants to argue?" I look back at the boys who are still reprimanded to the back and they all shake their heads. "You guys are getting boring."

"Do you want me to say that we shouldn't check it out; maybe that it's far too dangerous or something equally stupid?" Rose asks from the driver's seat. I snicker and nod my head, causing her to shake her head and roll her eyes at me. "It is a good idea. Especially since the lights are still on. It must be running off one helluva generator, huh?"

Alice nods before resting her cheek on the top of my head. "There could be a lot of great supplies in there. What if there's milk?" she says excitedly.

"I think that would still be bad Alice," Rose says with a frown. "Even refrigerated, milk doesn't have lasting value. I'm sure they're all past their expiration date."

"Fuck it; let's just go get us a damn cow!" Jasper yells from the back, making all of us snicker.

Alice crosses her arms, clearly not happy with the turn of conversation. I know she misses milk. Powdered milk is the grossest shit ever. "I hope they have Pop Tarts," Rosalie says dreamily. "I miss those fuckers."

"Me too," I agree. "If the freezers still work, I'm going on an ice cream binge until it all melts."

-o-

"Whoa," I breathe as we enter the grocery store…or what's left of it – which isn't much. Every aisle is a mess, the floor littered with broken glass and the contents that once sat on the shelves above. The smell is horrid; a mixture of rotten food, flesh, and death. "I don't think this was such a good idea."

"Yeah, I'm with Bella," Alice says through a bandana that's covering half of her face. Damn, I need one of those. "I'm not eating anything from this place."

"Don't be snobs," Jasper says in his slow southern drawl. "I once ate a squirrel outta season."

"What the fuck?" Emmett asks, disgust lacing his tone. "You ate a squirrel?"

I turn around and see Jasper nodding while Emmett looks like he's fighting back vomit. Edward is behind the two of them, snickering quietly. Seeing him smile and laugh amongst the chaos and smells of this place makes me feel a little better.

Watching his face brighten and his eyes sparkle as he enjoys something so small and trivial like teasing makes my hope spark a bit. It makes me realize that no matter how bad anything gets, our humanity still shines through. It makes me think that after all of this is over – we might actually be able to make it; to be happy.

"This stuff looks edible." Rosalie's voice brings me from my thoughts and I let my eyes wander over to where she's standing. She's in the pasta aisle, and when I join her, I see that she's right. All of the pasta boxes are essentially untouched and pristine. "Too bad the sauce didn't survive." She nods her head toward the end of the aisle where almost every jar of sauce met an untimely end on the orange and white tiled floor.

"Some of them survived," I say with a smile as I point the tallest shelves. "Hey Emmett," I call over to him and point up at the sauce. "Can you grab some of those and inspect them? We might actually be able to have spaghetti when we get home!" That makes him move faster, which was my intention. I smile as he reaches up and grabs five jars.

"I want tons of spaghetti Bella, you hear me?" he says as he holds the jars out of my reach. I try and jump to reach them, which is practically impossible, since Emmett is a fucking giant.

I huff and cross my arms. "Fine, Emmett. You can have as much spaghetti as you want."

"Yes!" he shouts triumphantly, like a little kid who just found out that Santa came and left him a ton of presents.

I can't help but smile and giggle at the big oaf. As much as he gets on my nerves when he's being a total dick; Emmett has a playful, teddy-bear-like quality to him that makes me think of him in a big-brother-I-never-got-to-have kind of way.

"You do realize you'll have to make enough to feed an Army now, right?" Edward asks as he slides up next to me. "I hope you're prepared."

I laugh and lean against him, resting my head on his shoulder. "You'll help me right?" I ask with a pout in my voice. He sighs heavily and looks down at me. I give him my best puppy dog begging face and he laughs and shakes his head.

"Fine, Bella, I'll help you." He smirks. "But only if I get something out of it."

"What do you want?"

"Lots and lots of," he pushes me against the nearby shelves. "Hot." He smirks down at me again. "Steamy." He runs his thumb along my lips. "Delicious." He kisses me gently. "Pasta," he finishes as he pulls away, leaving me equally turned on and confused.

"Mmm..wha-what?"

He guffaws and leans his forehead against mine, tickling me with his breath.

I push him away and narrow my eyes at him. "That's not funny." He continues laughing. "Okay. I guess I'll let you know now."

"Let me know what?"

"I see lots of headaches in the foreseeable future."

"Aw, Bella!"

I keep my giggles silent as I walk away from him toward my girls.

-o-

"Bewwa! Wake up! Bewwa!"

I groan and roll away from the offending sound of my baby brother. "Go away Seth."

"But I haven't seed you in foreva," he whines and I jolt awake, realizing he's right. We were gone for two whole days and just got home last night. It was too late and as much as I missed my brother and Sue, I didn't want to wake them from their quiet slumber.

I squeeze Seth to my chest and lay back down, cocooning him in my blankets. Its right then that I realize Edward isn't in my bed with us. I sit up again quickly, making Seth giggle as I look around the room. "What's wrong?" he asks me, his giggles dying down as worry laces his tone.

"Nothing baby. Do you know where Edward is?" I don't know why, but I feel worried.

"He went with Emmett outside. Somebody came here but I didn't see who it was. Rose was reeeaaal mad."

_Shit_.

"Why don't you go find Mom, okay? And when I get back, I'll show you the presents I brought you."

"Yay!" he shouts happily before scurrying out of my bed and eventually – after tripping over the blankets – out of my room.

I make my way quickly through the small bunker, trying to avoid anyone and everyone who would try and stop me. When I make it to the exit, I sigh in relief. Making my way quietly through the run down cabin is another thing altogether. Every step I take, something fucking squeaks. By the time I make it to the door, I can hear shouting. I recognize Rose's voice right away.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Rosie go back inside, we're talking."

"Emmett, I love you, but you had better get off this fucking superiority kick real quick before I kick something you don't want me kicking."

I snicker and her head whips around. "Bella, get out here now. You need to be out here for this. Creepy Carlisle is back. Something that our men don't seem to think we need to worry our pretty little heads about."

This makes my giggles stop. I quickly emerge from the cabin and gasp at the sight before me. "Carlisle…what's under there?" I nod toward the bed of the truck he drove here. The blue tarp that covers the bed wiggles rapidly at the sound of my voice.

"I…Bella…I need to explain."

"Bella," Edwards's voice is strained as he turns toward me. I hadn't seen his face before this second and the look of pain etched across his features makes me gasp. "Under that tarp is my mother." I gasp again, this time all of the oxygen leaving my lungs. "And your father."

And that's when everything goes black.

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun dun. Sorry to leave you with a cliffie. Next update **_**will**_** be in two weeks or less, I promise. Please review. They mean a lot to me. It means the world to me that you guys love this story and are rooting for me to complete it. Reviews help. xo**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hello! So again…sorry for the delay. I don't know what it is, but it's so dang hard to get this story out of my head and into words. The few kinda mean PMs I got about taking forever didn't help either…**

**Anyway, here's the new chapter. I hope you enjoy. :) xo**

* * *

A resounding smack hits my cheek, making my groggy eyes open as I groan out in pain. What the fuck? "Ow!" I shout as I rub my cheek and push away the assailant's hand away. When I see who it is, I kick her shin. She doesn't even flinch, ignoring my lame attempts at payback.

"Get the fuck up Bella. We don't have time for your Princess PassOut routine right now. We have shit to deal with."

"You're a serious bitch Rose." She just laughs. "That fucking hurt!"

"I don't care. Your father and Edward's mother's zombified bodies are under that goddamn tarp!" She points to the tarp in question. When I glance at it - seeing it move and realizing what's making it move…almost makes me pass out again.

Instead, I stand up, and Rose sighs when she has to steady me on my feet. She grips my shoulders firmly, looking into my eyes. "Bella, you gotta pull your shit together. Okay? This is some seriously fucked up stuff and I need you on your game right now. Got it?" I nod. She lowers her voice. "I know you're dealing with a lot of shit right now…and this isn't going to make it any easier, but you gotta be strong. No matter what happens." She glances at my belly and then at the truck.

I take a deep, cleansing breath, "I know."

She gives me a small smile and kisses my cheek. "I love you."

"Love you too."

Edward approaches me with his hands up, as if I'm going to pass any minute and he doesn't want to alarm me. That makes my anger rise, but I welcome it. I want to feel anger and rage; it'll fuel me; where my fear will only weaken me. "I'm fine Edward. Stop looking at me like that." He stops walking toward me and flinches from my tone. I'm about to apologize, when Carlisle steps forward.

"Bella-"

"Shut the fuck up." My voice is cold and hard. He shuts up automatically and nods. "What the fuck are you doing here?" He goes to speak and I silence him with a glare. "Why would you bring my father here? Where did you find him?" He says nothing, which pisses me off, even though I know I told him not to speak. I never said I was logical in my anger. "Speak." He takes a deep breath and looks from me to Edward. "Well?" For someone who was so eager to speak before, he seems to have nothing to say now.

"I-I found him on the side of a road on my way here."

Pain grips at my heart. I look at Edward. He didn't…

You barely knew him. Maybe he just lied and said he would handle it. But…how?

"Edward?" My voice breaks when I say his name. I'm aware of Rose and Emmett stepping back as I approach him. His face is pale and he looks about three seconds away from throwing his guts up. "Edward?" I ask again, this time my voice is stronger, a product of the rage pumping through my veins. "What did you do?"

His chest is heaving rapidly as he gasps for air. He drops to his knees in front of me, pulling at his hair so hard I'm afraid he'll rip it right from his head. But I don't stop him. He looks up at me, his face full of worry, fear, pain, and regret. "I'm so fucking sorry Bella." He hangs his head and I watch as silent sobs wrack his body. "I couldn't do it," he says quietly without looking up at me. "I couldn't kill him. I wanted to do it for you – so you wouldn't have to. I-I thought I could. But I fucking couldn't. I'm a coward. I hoped you'd never know…I hoped you wouldn't want proof of his body. I-I was trying to help."

"My father has been…" I swallow. "My father has been walking around…he's been suffering as…"

He finally looks up at me. "Bella, baby, I-"

_Crack_!

He doesn't look shocked that I smacked him across the face. I, however, am shocked by my actions. I turn around and storm toward the cabin. Rose grabs my hand. "Let fucking go of me! I don't care what you need from me. I need to be alone right now!"

She releases me with no further argument and I thankfully escape into the darkness of the cabin.

-XXX-

I rock my body slowly back and forth, holding my knees against my chest while resting my forehead on my knee caps. I close my eyes tightly, trying to control my emotions when I feel them spinning out of control.

My dad is alive. No, _he's not alive_, I correct myself. He's not my father anymore.

Thinking about him in that way – as a walker – makes my stomach clench viscously. What had he been doing all of this time? Had he killed anyone? I'd never thought about the walkers as anything more than an enemy – as something I had to protect myself and the ones I love from.

"God," I whimper as a tear slips down my cheek.

"Bella…"

Edward's voice doesn't bring me any form of comfort for the first time, ever. "Go away," I mumble, not lifting my face from my knees. I don't want him to see me this way. I'm so fucking weak.

"Bella…please…"

"What Edward?" I snap, unable to control my bitchiness. "What do you want?"

He flinches at my tone. "Can I come in?" I shrug. "I just want to talk to you. Please…"

"Fine."

He enters the room slowly, not wanting to startle me…or whatever. Maybe I make him nervous and he's trying to defend himself from me. I snort. He cocks his head to the side and gives me a curious look, which I dismiss with a shake of my head. He sits down beside me, at arm's length.

"I'm so sorry Bella."

"I know."

"I couldn't do it. I tried. I just…I couldn't pull the trigger. At least not at him."

"Tell me what really happened." My voice doesn't sound like my own. I sound…mechanical. Like a robot with no emotions.

"Okay," he says quietly as he rakes his fingers through his hands.

"When I told you I would do it…I had every intention of doing it." I nod. "I didn't want you to have to live with something like that. I didn't want that shit weighing on your conscious. I…" he takes a deep breath. "I wanted to protect you."

"I know that."

"But I fucking couldn't!" His sudden rage makes me jump. He's up and on his feet, pacing. "I held the gun to your father's head. I wanted to pull that fucking trigger. But I couldn't do it. I was a pussy. I knew how you felt about him becoming a walker; I knew how he felt too. He begged me to do it Bella and I fucking couldn't. I brought him out to the woods, not far from your house and left him there." His lip trembles. "I'm so fucking sorry. By the time I got him out there he was…he was trying to bite me. I ran back as fast as I could and that was when I heard you scream and…" He collapses to his knees in front of me, pulling on my knees to spread them. He shuffles forward until he's on his knees in between my spread legs, his hands on my face desperately. "Forgive me. Please Bella. I…I love you so much."

"I love you too," I whisper, sadness and pain lacing my tone.

"I couldn't call you back in to do it. I couldn't let you see your father the way I saw my mother. Please tell me you understand." I'd never seen Edward looking like this; throughout everything we'd been through, I'd never seen him so desperate and afraid. Not even when we found his mother.

His mother.

He's going through this shit too. He's dealing with his mother being a walker the same way I'm dealing with Ch- with my dad. I need to be there for him too.

"I do understand. I'm just going to need time, okay?" His shoulders slump and he nods once. "Hey," I whisper, giving him a small smile when he looks up at me. "We're okay. I just…"

"Need time," he echoes.

"Yeah."

-XXX-

"You have a whole lot of explaining to do, Dr. Creepy." I shake my head when I hear Rose's voice.

"I know that," he says quietly. "I'll explain when everyone is here."

"We're all here," I say as I enter our small kitchen. I glance at Sue's face and my heart aches. She clearly already knows that my…father is here – or at least his vacant body. Seeing my mother so sad kills me. I sit beside her and grasp her hand. "Where's Seth?"

"Sleeping."

Of course he is. For the fiftieth time since this shit started, I'm thankful that my brother sleeps so soundly and so often. For now…I'm sure as this shitfest continues I'll become annoyed with the teenage version of Seth who wants to do nothing but eat and sleep.

That thought threads to the next and now I'm thinking emo thoughts. He's not going to be like that, because he's going to grow up in a post-apocalyptic world. He won't be like a normal teenager. There won't be any internet porn incidents, no getting suspended from school for fighting with another kid over some girl; there might not even be a girl in his future.

Edward's hand squeezing mine brings me out of my sad thoughts. "You okay?" he asks quietly as we sit down at the table. I nod, silently lying to him. He grimaces, because he knows me so well and knows that I'm lying, but he thankfully drops it; saving the conversation for a later time. We seem to be doing that a lot lately…

"Why are you here and why did you bring…them?" I ask Carlisle.

He gives me a small sad smile. "I couldn't leave them." He shrugs. "My plan was to always join you all here – whether I was wanted or not – to make sure everyone was safe."

"We'd be safer without you here," Rose mutters.

"Rose!" I admonish, even though she's probably right. Still, she doesn't have to be blatantly rude.

"It's okay Bella," Carlisle says gently. "I deserve that, and Rose is probably right. That's why I'm not staying. I just needed to…to see if my son was okay."

"I'm fine, Dad."

"I see that." He nods. "I know it's probably a terrible inconvenience and there's not a lot of room," he glances at Jasper and Alice. "But would it be alright if I stayed here?" He's looking at Sue as he asks. "I have a long drive ahead of me and I don't think it'd be best to be on the road when I'm tired."

"Where are you going?" Emmett interrupts.

"I'm heading somewhere that I can hopefully rendezvous with the right people." He's being purposefully vague. "I need to find out how to fix this!" His sudden change in tone makes the hair on my neck stand on end.

"Carlisle," I reach across and touch his hand. He looks at me so desperately…and hopelessly. "You can stay here tonight."

His eyes widen in surprise. "Are-Are you sure?"

"Yes." Rose glares at me but I ignore it. "What are you going to do with-" I take a deep breath. "Esme and Charlie?" I finish quietly.

Edward winces in pain at the sound of his mother's name. I grip his hand under the table.

"I'm taking them with me," he says immediately with no hesitation.

"Then we're going with you," Edward and I say together.

We both look at each other and grin.

Despite everything that's happened, the grins are genuine.

I don't know what's going to happen. I don't know if my father can somehow be saved, or if humanity is salvageable, but I do know that wherever Edward goes, I go.

"Fuck that, I'm coming too!"

I ignore Rose's outburst. I knew that shit was coming.

* * *

**A/N: I know it was shorter than my usual chapters – and all of your questions are not answered, but I promise there's a reason for that. Next chapter…hold onto your panties. You'll be getting answers and some citrusy goodness. :) Thanks for everyone who patiently waits for these chapters as well. It means a lot to me that you guys understand where I'm coming from. Please review and let me know what you think? It helps me write better if I have feedback. :)**


	21. NOT A CHAPTER

**First – I'm sorry that this isn't an actual update. I have no idea how else to get this news to everyone.**

**Second – This story is going on a short hiatus.**

**I know I made promises that I would not abandon this story – and I'm _not_. I can't stress that enough. I just need to take a break from it. I've hit such a road block on this story, it's insane. My life is full and complicated at the moment, and having this weigh on me isn't helping. I'm not sure what it is, but I just can't get this story out the way I want it. It might be from all of the other stories swirling around in my head, lol.**

**So…I'm finishing AFL in the next week, and ALIL will be finishing up soon too. If you all read those, thank you! I want you to know that I have a couple more stories that will be posting soon, so please stay tuned for those.**

**Leave this story on alert and put me on alert as well if you're interested in my new stuff coming out soon.**

**This story will not be on hiatus for long. I promise I'm going to be working on it still, and it'll come back when I have at least two chapters completely done.**

**Thank you for your understanding and support.**

**I love you guys. I really do.**

**- Megan **

**xo**


End file.
